


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by Sacredillusionist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Switches, Shatt, Shunk, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, klance, lotor does some fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: Pidge is looking for her brother and father.Keith is looking for ShiroLance and Hunk are just trying to survive and get home.Separated in the Chaos, Shiro looks to rescue Matt.Somehow they all converge on the path to Altea, a city supposedly untouched by the apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song The good the bad and the dirty by panic at the disco

_If you’re going to start a fight..._

_...you better throw the first punch. Make it a good one._

 

 

**Lance**

Lance wasn’t sure sure how he and Hunk had stayed together so long, when the outbreak started he definitely thought Hunk wouldn’t make it, yet here he was holding the axe over his shoulder and a shotgun on the other. When they left school to head home they decided to stick together, but traveling had proved to be completely useless. That didn’t count for the other packs of survivors. Most of them were just people, trying to get food for their families or weapons to protect themselves. Lance had no problem shooting a gun. After a few weeks the rotters looked well, rotted. Somehow Hunk managed to stay serious when it came to killing the rotters. Other humans, that was a different story. He wanted to see the good in those just trying to survive. But there were no rules anymore, people weren’t good anymore. 

  
They left school nearly three week ago, their first instinct was to head to the nearest Military base. They had raided the cafeteria for food and climbed out their dorm windows on lockdown. Finding weapons had been difficult, but with people dying left and right they’d chalked up the nerve to peel weapons off the dead bodies. Hunk always threw up immediately after. With the few days it took to travel to the base it wasn’t surprising that when they got there the place as crawling with rotters.  
“We take them one at a time, create a funnel with two cars.” Lance thought out loud, looking at Hunk who in return gave him a nervous look.  
“Won’t the noise attract their attention?” He paused, he began thinking now, working that miraculously big brain. “We can make noise on the other side of the gate to thin out the herd, that way they can’t push the cars over with sheer mass alone.” He was thinking now. If we have an old phone we can play music off of it down off to the side. Lance dug through his bag and pulled out his phone. It hadn’t had service in weeks.   
“We will have to kill them without guns, being silent as possible.” Lance told him making Hunk shutter. He hated handling the rotters up close and personal.  
“I’ll clear a path and find the best point to funnel them out while you see if you can get two cars with keys or Hotwire them.” He pointed over Placing the phone in Hunks hand he moved away. Pulling the hunting knife free from the holster that was attached to the strap slung across the shoulder for his AR-15 he jogged down to the other end of the fence dragging the knife against the chain fence to make noise pulling their attention while Hunk wired the cars and moved them to make a V, something only one or two could get through at a time.  
They took about 30 minutes to set up, Lance banging on the fence, yelling to keep them distracted from the cars as they set up. Running back over when he finished he motioned at Hunk’s axe at his side and held his knife up.  
“You ready buddy?” He asked calmly, waiting for Hunks nod before they slashed open the fence.

Stepping back Lance held his knife up, Hunk ready as the first one broke through the fence, it’s rotting flesh tearing away from its stomach, catching on the bumper on the car, it’s innards catching and dragging as it pulled itself in between the two cars, they waited as they neared closer before Lance grabbed the jaw to keep it from snapping and staking the first one in the skull. As the second one pushed through and Hunk slammed the axe into its head, splitting like a softened peach. There was no resistance from the bone whatsoever.  
They traded blows, making sure neither of them got ganged up on as they pushed away their faces, kept them at arm's length to keep from getting bitten.  
It took them nearly an hour to clean up the rotters in the main entrance. Once they felt it was clear Lance looked over at the phone playing music and quietly motioned Hunk to follow as they crawled through the hole before lance slipped the knife back in its case and pulled his gun free. Hunk walked ahead of him his axe still ready, neither of them speaking as they stepped further on to the base. This wasn’t their first rodeo, no, motioning him over he pointed to the trucks. Hunk leaned in as they spoke under there breath.  
“Fuel, keys. I’ll look for the armory and food. We’ll meet back here in 30.” He pulled the stopwatch free from his bag and tossed it at him. They took a moment to synchronize the time before separating.  
Lance searched around the grounds for a front post or main office, it was the closes and most likely place for a map. A cafeteria, an armory, a clinic, all things they would need. Stepping over the dead rotting corpses he checked the rooms for rotters as he walked along. It didn’t take him long to find the room he was looking for a map hanging up on the wall he traced along it with his finger. Once he knew what direction to go he tried to stay out of the way of windows, he wanted to stay out of sight for rotters or humans in general, silently hoping the place hadn’t been raided too much. He shot each rotter in the head when he saw them, without hesitation.  
By the time he found it Lance almost cried of relief. Guns were still on the walls and some had been attached to corpses who had been eaten by rotters. They looked pathetic, torn apart as if their lives hadn’t existed. He emptied lockers pulling bags free. Carefully loaded the rifles and hand guns into a dark green duffel bag before searching through the cabinet for ammo.

  
“Stop there.” A voice warned him, Lance froze his hands dropping the ammo into the bag, looking up slowly he saw a crossbow pointed at his face.

 

**Pidge**

 

Pidge had about three free seconds before they caught her scent. Her knife out she jumped out grabbing the head of the skin-eater and pushed it against the wall, slamming her knife into the soft mangled flesh on the side of its head as the rotting body went slack. She could hear the moaning and shuffling behind her as she kicked backwards, sending the body flying and crumpling against the wall before it climbed back up again. In a sense killing these undead demons was how to released the pent up rage. Her father and brother had been away when the plague hit. Her mother had gotten bit while bringing in groceries, and Pidge had been alone since.

It had taken all her courage to get out after that, her mother roaming the yard with the other skin eaters. She knew she had to find her brother, her father. They had to be alive. Matt had been away at the college their father taught. She needed to find him. It was all she had left in this corrupted world. Pidge turned on the skin-eater that grabbed her and slammed the blade in, blood splashed on her face, clouding her glasses as she pulled back and kicked the body down again, they were on her as he let the knife drop the leather cord unwrapped off her arm as she spun the knife around her arm and shoulder as she bent forward using the momentum to forward the knife as it slammed into its head. Wrapping the cord around her forearm a few times she pulled back as the blade ripped free and she pulled the cord over her shoulders as it whipped around her wrapping tightly she pulled the leather taunt the blade sliding into her hand as she turned to see one clamoring towards her as she turned on it and pushed the blade into the side of its head. More clotted blood sprang out and hit her, it wasn’t fresh, no it smelled and had been rotting for weeks, or even months, she needed a shower. Yet she didn’t waste any time as she unwrapped the blade from her shoulders and neck, spinning it side to side in wide circular arcs as she sprinted across the campus yard.

  
She had to find him.

  
Pausing she let the blade swing around her arm, up and her neck dangling there as the momentum died off, climbing up the steps she pulled on the door realizing that obviously someone had piled things against the doors and locked it. Looking back over her shoulder she could see a few had started shuffling towards her.  
“Damnit.” Pidge touched the gun that was tucked into the back of her pants. Using it would make too much sound, there were way too many to risk drawing more to her. Groaning she waited as one of the skin-eaters got in reach of her before she let the dagger on the rope slide off her neck to her feet before she swung it and kicked it back with her foot as it flew past his head. Cursing she pulled it back towards her as it came flying back as she snatched it in her hand and jumped toward the thing, stabbing into its jaw angling up as it broke into the brain, blood oozing out as she yanked down on the leader cord and kicked them body back down the stairs they flopped down and hit another like a domino.  
Pidge knew they would get back up in a second. Jumping over the railing of the stairs she continued to swing her knife out as she ran away, her breathing labored as she searched desperately for an open entrance.  
This was annoying, she took a moment to let them momentum fall off before wrapping it around her shoulders, putting the blade between her teeth and grabbing on to the ledge of the window on the bottom floor she began climbing up. The skin-walkers began crawling around her, reaching for her ankle as she kicked them off and pulled himself up. Reaching for the next ledge, and the next. She was too tiny to do this with ease, trying to swing herself up, yet she kept her patience, she needed to get out of this situation.

If she could get inside, clear a room and block it then she could have a place to sleep tonight.  
Pidge made the mistake of glancing down, fear settling in her stomach as she noticed that she had gathered quite a crowd now, eager to get a taste of her. All it took was just one wrong step and slip. Pidge climbed up further focusing as she pushed up another story, this had to be high enough. Pulling the blade from between her teeth she began using it to pry open the window before pulling herself in and slamming crawling on to the floor she breathed heavily and laid for a quiet second. She wanted to cry, after the high of adrenaline wore down and she realized just how many people she killed, it made her heart freeze up.  
Finally pulling herself up she dug into her bag for her bottle of water and took a small sip. Ration she needed to ration. She had come to the school for a reason, fought her way to find her brother. Standing up she looked around the empty classroom, rows and rows had been abandoned and trashed, desks broken and knocked over. She quietly opened her satchel and pulled free and flashlight as well as her gun. It would echo but it would be easier to use that if there were tons skin-eaters in a hallway.  
“I’m coming for you Matt.” She whispered as she began walking slowly, quietly creeping along the empty room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiro**

“We can’t go out into the hallways, if they attack us we have no weapons, they’re multiplying fast.” He tried not to show Matt his panic as moved over to the window, there were people running and screaming below, he could see people getting eaten who had fallen. Tearing into them with nails, teeth, whatever it took. He knew Matt was terrified, he’d been nearly in tears, especially when he tried open the door and saw the bloodied corpse, snapping jaws, flesh between its teeth.

“We go out the window and we run, don’t stop until you get to the road.” He talked quickly moving about their dorm room as Matt sat at the desk, shaking as he moved to pull the things off the bed and point down at the frames. Shiro nodded in agreement as he pulled one of the metal frames off the bed the metal groaning and handed it to him.  
It was long and heavy, nearly as tall as him. “If one gets close, hit him hard.” He showed him how to do it, standing behind him and moving his arms giving him the basics before kissing his cheek.  
“What about you?” Matt asked as he held the metal frame close to his chest.  
“I’m sure I’ve got an old baseball bat from my days on the sports teams here.” He began to dig through his closet finding the metal bat on the top shelf, he twisted it around with his wrists. “You don’t stop running, use the pole to keep them at bay too. It looks like they’re attracted to sound and try to crowd so don’t let them crowd, be faster.” He slid open the window, tucking the bat into his pants and pulling his belt off. Motioning him to come over he helped him use it to latch the pole on his back. “When you get on the ground just pull the buckle and grab it.” He showed him. Matt nodded. “Stand on the ledges and take it slow, bend your knees and roll when you drop, okay?” He held out his hand. “Watch me, and if you fall, i will catch you.” He promised. Matt nodded shakily. He moved towards the window where Shiro was already half out.  
“Takashi…” He said his first name, drawing his attention. Leaning over he kissed him hard, hand wrapped around his neck to keep him there. “I love you.” He spoke slowly and confidently. Shiro’s cheeks seemed to pinken just a bit.  
“I love you too.” He promised. Slowly he climbed out onto the ledge of the window lowering himself down to the one below him. Matt followed suit, pushing his glasses up. Shiro quietly whispered directions to him as they moved, slowly but surely they worked their way down, trying not to slip. Shiro looked down to see he was about five feet from the ledge. He dropped, bending his knees as his  feet hit the ground and grunted. Looking up he noticed one had already started hobbling towards him, pulling the bat from his belt he wound up, a loud resounding metallic crack hit as he swung the bat, knocking the head off in its entirety.

He continued to bash the dead, their entrails spilling out blood oozing. He needed to clear a way for Matt, keeping him safe. He heard a metallic clank and a thud making Shiro loom back. Matt  has dropped, the weight of the metal pole on his back bruising his spine as he hit it hard, a grunt of pain attracting more of the damned things. Shiro looked back and pulled him up, worry etched into his features.  
“Can you walk?” He asked pulling the belt free and shoving the pole off his back and shoving it in his hands.  
“With all this adrenaline, yes.” He nodded watching as Shiro turned around and popped another.  
“Then run, I’ll be right behind you.”  
So he ran.

-.-.-

  
Shiro blinked the sunlight hitting his eyes, his body hurt again, his arm sore, a phantom pain. The tent he was in was crowded with other bodies. Other people that had been picked up. They called themselves Galran, traveling around, pillaging camps, picking survivors to either join their ranks or provide the entertainment.

Looking down, he knew it didn’t exist. Haggar has cut it off when he had been bitten, she just needed an excuse to experiment to see how far the virus spread. She had been talking about a prosthetic for a month, having the Galra tribe, raid hospitals and offices for what she needed. It was demented. Rolling over he tried not to think about how much he missed Matt. They’d planned it, the escape.   
When he thought about Matt, how they had both been picked up and how they had fought, how they had been forced to fight what they called ghouls for entertainment.

The galrans has called it training. Bullshit, it was to keep them entertains, vile creatures. So Te-Osh, Matt, Shiro and the others made a plan to escape, only it didn’t work. They knocked the guards yet somehow they still caught him. Dragged him back, but he made sure Matt and the others made it free. He could still envision it, matt screaming as they beat him for running, he told him to leave, fighting back, it took nearly seven fighters to shove him on the ground. Te-Osh dragged him away, the others practically holding Matt back, making him leave.  
Shiro had smiled as they beat him, dragging him back to the camp, at least Matt wouldn’t be forced to fight those ghouls for fun anymore.

 

**Keith**

The desert really didn’t hold anything for him anymore without Shiro around. To be fair, the valley he was from had barley even been touched. Keith thought the stores had been abandoned, because so few people lived out in the middle of nowhere until he heard the moaning, and saw the dried blood.

Stepping back he watched in terror as the zombies clammored over towards him. “Hello? Are you okay-“ He was cut off as the zombie lunged at him, he grabbed his jaw and pushed up, slamming him into the shelf as cans knocked off and on to the floor. He stumbled as it barely affected the monster, he tumbled down with him and pushed the zombie off him, grabbing the can he rolled over, panic and adrenaline pumping as he slammed the can into its head, squelching noises filled the room along with the scent of rotting blood, his hands were covered in blood as it finally stopped moving.

Jumping up he realized there were more in the store, he practically ran for the door and locked it, that was his first experience with the outbreak, and he needed to find Shiro.

He returned after a few days with his mother’s knife, taking out the remaining zombies in the store. After that he seemed to have an endless supply of food, since no one ever seemed to be around to check if the stores went out. Each morning he traveled with a pack on his back, a crossbow at his side, and his mother’s knife on his belt. He would fill the bag up with whatever he needed and head home to his little house.  
Sometimes he scavenged for parts he worked on building his bike up, if he wanted to be conservative he would go hunting for jackrabbits and lizards. Coyotes if he was brave. He’d skin them and cook them, saving the canned food for emergencies. The world had gone to shit and there were no rules of judgement.  
He knew he was concerned about Shiro and he wanted to go search to him, but with hundreds of miles between them, it seemed like something that would take time to prepare for. As much as he hated it, a trip like that would take time. So he worked on building his bike, stockpiling food and planning the trip. Patience yields focus, that’s what Shiro beat into his head.  
By the time he was ready to leave he had packed his bag with all the food and water he could carry in two large backpacks, hanging one off the side of his seat on the bike. A map in his pocket he knew he was going to need more than just a crossbow, the nearest military base was 50 miles out, just on the outskirts of the desert where the town was. He could make it there in an hour or so.

-.-.-

When he got there the first thing he heard was music playing, it didn’t take a genius to realize someone was already there. Two cars had been angled against the fence with a slash in it. Zombie bodies were in a pile, as if they had forced them out one at a time. Leaning down he tried not to think about how many there were, more than just the few in a store that he faced. Taking a deep breath he stared hard at the bodies before realizing they were fresh. Many car doors were opened and their gas caps removed, whoever it was seemed smart enough to siphon and Hotwire cars, but also stupid enough to take out nearly 20 zombies and play music loudly. He needed to be on his toes.  
Leaving his bike parked behind one of the larger trucks that had been clearly siphoned out, he made sure it was hidden, he carried one bag around his waist and another on his back, his crossbow aimed as he slowly climbed through the hole and walked inside. His worry wasn’t food or water, just ammunition and weapons. So calmly he followed the dropped bodies and it lead him exactly to where he thought he would find someone, hearing footsteps he hid quietly as he neared the cafeteria, there were definitely people in here. Hiding against the wall, he dropped to a squat before ducking in the opposite direction. He needed guns not food.

He finally managed to find the armory, coming across a tall thin boy hunched over, completely engrossed and focused in tossing guns into a duffle bag, emptying out the room. Pulling his bandana up to hide his face he aimed his bow at him. If he was this oblivious to his surroundings perhaps he deserved to get robbed. No that was too harsh, he just needed the weapons.   
“Stop what you’re doing.” He warned. The dark skinned boy stopped and looked up, eyebrows furrowing dramatically. He raised his hands slowly. Keith made note of his gun across his chest.  
“Take your weapon off and put it on the floor.” He cleared his throat, his brown eyes narrowed at Keith as he did as he was told.  
“We can talk about this.” He started as Keith stepped forward and placed his finger on the trigger.  
“I just want the bag.” He started as the boy looked angry for a second.  
“Finders keepers.” He started.  
“You’re going to argue while I’ve got a weapon pointed at you?” He looked so puzzled that his mask of seriousness broke. He had to be kidding.  
“Yes.” He huffed, nose upturned like he smelled something bad, probably him. “You won’t waste the arrow.” He shrugged.  
“Don’t underestimate me.” He warned.  
“You could have just shot me and took the guns, but you didn’t, so I assume you’re not a terrible person.” He started.  
“You don’t know me.” He spat, eyes narrowing.  
“I know you want guns and we have them.” He reminded him. Oh fuck, how many companions did he have, if he didn’t play this right, he would be dead.

“I can kill you.” He reminded him. The brunette stood up hands still up.  
“Right, sure, can you just take the guns and piss off dude?” Keith walked forward and picked up the bag of guns, slipping them over his shoulder. Backing out of the room.  
“I, Uh, hope you guys make it.” He added awkwardly before he darted back out of the room before immediately getting close lined as he dropped to the ground, his head cracking against the pavement, spots of red dancing in his vision and he groaned. Two darkened figures stood over him, squinting painfully. Vision blurring he could hear the voices, muffled by the darkness, pulling him under as he was losing consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pidge**

Pidge knew easily where her fathers office was in the building, but it made her uncomfortable how much the place had been cleaned out, the bodies had been removed but the bloodstains still remained. She walked slowly, keeping on her toes to keep the noise to a minimum. She knew that she would have to leave the building to go into the next one, but she only needed to check the science department before she ran to the dorms. Climbing the stairs she let muscle memory take her to her father's classroom and his office next to it. Blood splattered against the door in the shape of a large X making Pidge shake a little, and when she tugged at the door she almost expected to see her father as one of the skin-eaters ready to attack.

She held her breath pulling the door open, swinging it she exhaled sigh of relief. No skin-eater, yet she found herself slouching back against the door, her heart sinking in realization that he wasn’t here. Slowly walking into the office she sat down at his chair and began looking through his desk holding her flashlight in between her teeth as she dug around.  
Nothing but grading rubrics, paperwork, notes for classes, to-be-graded papers. Nothing, no hints. Leaning back in the chair she pulled the flashlight out of her mouth and shined the light in her eyes, blinking to force back any tears.  
“I’m not alone. They’re still alive, they have to be. Matt’s alive, Dad is alive. I know it.” She repeated the words like a mantra, hugging the flashlight to her chest, as if she said them enough times they would be true.  
It took her minutes to regain her composure, to force herself up and press onward, she would head to the dorms and check every room if she had too. Walking into the classroom she looked out the window at the buildings around her. Unlatching the window she pressed it open to admire the college campus. It was much bigger than her middle school had been, or even her high school. Watching the stars she took a moment to get lost in thought. It was a rare occurrence to let her guard down, especially when nothing but death and chaos surrounded her.  
Looking back she noticed a light in one of the rooms, blinking it shut off almost immediately as Pidge leaned out the window. Practically falling out as she squinted. There was definitely a light there, and light meant people.  
Excitement raced through her as she looked down at the ground, too many of the skin walkers were still moving in between the buildings, at least two dozen, to run across the field would be dangerous especially if the building was locked like this one.  
Dropping away from her window an idea sprang in her head as she dashed towards the desks, tossing her bag into the desk she pulled free the tool belt she wrapped up and began pulling apart the boards off the desk. Working quickly she pulled the small case with nails in it and began building a base. Her tiny frame made it practically impossible to work as she tried to build a form angling two rows of desk against the windows, using the planks from the desks to form a tunnel.  
Very carefully she placed the flashlight on the base she made before leaving the room. She needed a magnifying glass, a good one. Dodging down into the labs she dug through plenty of things before she found what she needed, fixing it against the flashlight she angled it at the window.  
She had created a spotlight with her flashlight.  
If there were people across from her in the building, they would see her, they would know what room it was coming from.  
She could only pray it was her brother.  
Leaning against the wall next to her makeshift spotlight she pulled the things she’d figured out to be useful into a pile and began to sort through it. Matches, butane used to fuel the Bunsen burners, beakers and test tubes and plenty of bottles of chemicals. She placed the breakable and combustible bottles in a separate plastic bag with a list of what she had gathered. Some of the things could make bombs, and some of them could make balms. Both things were useful.  
Pidge knew she shouldn't concern herself with the butane, and the other things, but the ability to make fire in a hurry, or even if done correctly, a flame thrower, she couldn’t resist.  
Checking again she dug into her bag for food, there wasn’t much left, scavenged cans of preservatives and water she had boiled and collected when it rained.  
Spreading out her sleeping bag she sat against the wall next to her beacon before making her makeshift campsite. Using the Bunsen burner to warm up the food in her can, eating quietly she occasionally checked on the flashlight.  
“I’ll need to gather batteries…” she thought out loud as she fiddled with the leather wrapping on her knife. An hour had passed since she had made the spotlight, yet she kept hope up.

She kept the gun stashed on her, pressed against the small of her back. She’d learned to throw the knife and use the momentum of the chord to keep her distance from packs of skin-eaters.  
The gun was for emergencies, her ammunition was very sparse and she would not waste the two rounds she had of it.  
Laying back against the wall she let her eyes close, it would take them longer than 30 minutes to get over and find her, for now she just needed to rest her eyes. If she timed it, then it would be fine.

When she woke up, a black mask with bright yellow eyes was staring right at her, she screamed.

 

**Keith**

Keith could hear them talking over him, words echoing in his mind, floating without a place as he stared at the blackness that was the back of his eyelids. “What should we do?” He didn’t recognize the voice, it held some feeling of sincerity if only clouded by nervousness.  
“I say we leave him.” He knew that voice, it grated on his nerves. There was a pause, it gave Keith the opportunity to be more aware, which was proving to be difficult with the blooming headachein the back of his skull. “Don’t give me that look, Hunk he was trying to rob us.” His tone was sharp, Keith couldn’t control the frown even while drifting in and out of consciousness.  
“There may be a reason why.” His tone was soft and nearly a whine.  
“You wanna just wait until he wakes up and ask ‘hey, I know you tried to rob us, but maybe we can help each other?’ Really?” Keith groaned, he needed to get up and put an end to this nonsense.  
“Yes.” He responded dubiously. “wait hold on, I think he’s coming too.” The kinder voice spoke as Keith blinked slowly. His vision blurring before coming into focus. “You’ve got a lot of food on you.” He barely had time to think before the person hovering over him started, making the thin one elbow him. “Hunk! Really?” The one named Hunk looked sheepish.  
He was much bigger than the thin one, a orange bandana was tied around his head pushing the brown bangs off his forehead, a green vest stretched around him and underneath he wore a bright yellow shirt stained with dried blood, an eyesore, but that wasn’t Keith’s problem. He shoved the axe into his belt before he offered out a leather coated hand to him. Keith didn’t take it as he stood up and stepped back. Glaring at both of them.  
“Yeah? What of it.” He gave them a defensive glare.  
“Travel with us, between the three of us we could have all the guns we need, food, and a vehicle.” Hunk offered to the dismay.  
“You closelined me and knocked me out and now you want to be friends?” Keith deadpanned, his expression a mixture of frustration and exasperation.  
“You tried to steal our guns, we could have just taken everything and left.” Hands on his hips, the thin one leaned over pointing menacingly, if that was even possible.  
“I have my own things to do.” He responded hastily, picking up his bags off the ground.  
“By yourself?” Hunk questioned him, refusing to let him pass. They began their game of blockade, everywhere Keith stepped, Hunk moved into his way.  
“Yes.” He responded stiffly.  
“We all know in this world you can’t survive just on your own, you need people watching your back.” Hunk argued. Keith paused for a minute as if he was actually considering it.  
“And that’s supposed to be you guys?” He side eyed the thin one who crossed his arms over his chest and walked away. He was maybe a head taller than him, long legs, a tool belt rested on narrow hips, along with a torn up green jacket, with a gray hoodie underneath. The sleeves bound tightly by leather chord to keep them from moving. The rifle was strapped on his back with his knife holstered in the front.  
“See I told you we should just leave him.” He turned back around to huff at him.  
“C’mon Lance, if were gonna make it we need more numbers.” Hunk reminded him making him quiet down. He wasn’t wrong, all three of the knew it.  
“Make it to where?” His interest was piqued now. It caught Hunk off guard, now was his chance, he ducked under his arm, any nimbleness he had was thwarted by the heavy bags and the remaining dizziness. They followed him however, continuing to talk.  
“Altea, we heard it on the radio before it went silent. They were doing mass evacuations, taking civilians to a walled city and shelter, it’s supposed to be rotter free.” Hunk explained.  
“I can’t go there, I need to get to Garrison College.” He explained. Why was he even telling him this.  
“Really? Why? It’s abandoned.” Hunk said the words nonchalantly, but Keith felt his heart stop. No, Shiro was alive. Shaking his head he kept walking, they caught up with him, one on each side of him ready to fight.  
“I’m looking for someone important to me, He was attending that college.” He explained briskly.  
“We went to the prep school for them, when we stopped by about a month ago it was full of rotters. If you’re looking for a survivor the best chance is finding them at Altea.” Lance explained, he could feel some genuine kindness. Keith was quiet for a moment.  
“I have to see for myself.” Keith finally responded as he pulled up his bandana on his mouth, they protested as he stormed out with his food.  
Walking out to the front gate, they all paused when they heard the groaning and shuffling. “We can take you there, it’s about a two hour drive out past here-“ they all stopped when they saw it. The music had attracted more of the zombies, all on the opposite side of the gate with only one opening by the fence.  
He couldn’t take care of this problem alone, the gravity of the situation dawning on him. He needed people. “Fine, But first we get out of this mess.”Keith admitted begrudgingly, if the college was abandoned then Shiro would have headed to Altea if he heard of it, or come back for him. Something was sketchy about everything and he would get to the bottom of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allura**

Allura sat up at the watch tower, two guards were on duty, rifles ready, occasionally they fired a silenced shot, no doubt at the undead at their doorstep, begging to get past there wall, into their community, wanting to turn their small patch of peace into the raving chaos that was outside. 

She just liked it sit up there and look over the wall, a reminder of how lucky they were to live inside Altea. Lucky that the walls had been put up in time, that they had scientists and doctors, supplies. Everything they could possibly need. Well for the most part.

She liked to watch for the Galra, her eyes would narrow when she saw their trucks pull up, banging on the gate, demanding their tithe. She’d argued about this plenty of times with her father Alfor.

“Father this can’t continue.” Allura had protested, just earlier in the week as she sat next to him, trying to enjoy lunch in their home. It was nice, run off solar panels. They had fresh food growing, air conditioner, hot water. Everything. He was growing old, gray hair becoming more unmanageable, yet his beard he still managed to keep cleanly and neat, even in the midst of an apocalypse, she had continued her rant. “The galra are just taking and taking, we can barely keep the people fed here, if we don’t start fighting back they’ll start taking more.” She had her hands balled in her laps, her chest hurting at the thought.  
“Allura you saw what they did when we first tried. They took innocent people.” He reminded her, Allura didn’t have to think hard about it, she knew what they did. They didn’t take their soldiers, their guards, defenders. No, they took the children. The innocent. The weak. Lined them all up and made the entire city watch as they shot them one by one.

It made them fall in line. For those the fear tactic didn’t work on, they took them. 

Even now months later, Allura had no idea what happened to the ones taken, but it did it’s job. It left an imprint, made them fall in line. Work for them, produce food and vegetables, their gangs showed up once a week, a different one each time, they didn’t have a main camp, that wasn’t their style. They just stole from other survivors and killed anyone who protested. Forming territories to keep all of their stock counted and tended too. “Zarkon is a bastard.” Nothing but venom dropped from her words, feeling the acid practically burning her mouth and shaking with her body.   
“He is.” Her father agreed. There was that.  
“We have to fight him, we have to find a way. We did not put Altea together to stop one threat, just to let another one in.” Allura stood up, her frustration was immeasurable. Her father had always applauded her passion, but she was sure he hated it now. Especially with how noticeable his grimace was.  
“There is only so much we can do, at least 15 people come every week and they’re all different, there’s too many camps, there army size alone has to be massive.” He reminded her, Allura found herself bouncing up, needing to pace. “One day we will find a way. For now, we keep the peace.”  
“Peace? This is peace? We just keep doing what they say, giving up everything just so they don’t hurt us.” She didn’t wait for the response she knew was coming, she was out the door already, she needed space to breathe. Especially during a roundabout argument like this one.  
Something had to change and she knew it. Walking towards the garden in the back of their home she sat within the flowers, her mother had planted it, told them that she wanted something beautiful to exist in the midst of all the disaster. It was a doubled edged sword, it reminded her of her mother, but it also reminded her of what the Galra did to her mother. Right now she was appreciated it’s existence.

On her knees so began playing with the flowers and as usual within five minutes of sitting out there she saw tiny noses peek out, whiskers flicking in interest, a wide grin spread as she saw four of the field mice skittering towards her, pausing at her lap. “Hey guys.” And patted all their tiny heads individually. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you guys today.” She apologized as they climbed into her lap and onto her hands, expecting food. “If only you guys could tell me what goes on outside the walls. Where the Galra hide...” she pat their heads, an idea beginning to form. “I’ve got an idea and it may be a bad one but I may need your guys help.” She told them as she stood up, they scurried into safe sports in the pockets of her dress as she took them back into the house. She had a plan forming and she would need their help to enact it.

That is where she sat now, in the watchtower, hair pulled up in a bun, hands in her lap as she watched the forests around the city, the deserted road. She was sure if she tried hard, she could see four mice scurrying along. 

 

**Pidge**

The masked person hovering over her covered her mouth the minute she screamed, dressed in leather she held her finger up to her mouth before pointing at the beacon she made. The glowing yellow eyes, She now realized was the light from her fire.  
Nodding once Pidge fell silent before the masked intruder seemed to let her go. “I saw your distress beacon, or at least I hope it was.” The voice was soft and feminine, even while muffled from behind the mask. Pidge nodded at them before sitting up.  
“My name is Pidge, katie, well Pidge. They call me Pidge, I mean.” She explained lamely.  
“Pidge? Who does?” She asked, her head tilting to the side innocently.  
“My brother. That’s why I’m here I’m looking for my brother and my father, Matt and Samuel Holt. Do you know them??” She was eager now, sitting up on her knees.  
“I do not know anyone by those names.” She spoke sullenly, her words punctual and slow. She felt her heart drop. “You’re not Galra?” She asked, Katie looked puzzled.  
“What are Galra?” Katie paused as the girl jumped up abruptly in excitement.  
“I knew it! Rax said you were Galra coming for us, but I knew you couldn’t be, I had to check!” She was so excited. Pidge stood up with her.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Slow down, stop. Rewind. Please just explain.” Pidge held her hands up to stop her and calm her.  
“You truly don’t know?” She questioned. “Oh! You must be so lucky to have not run into them. Especially if you are alone. Oh, are you alone?” She turned to look at her.  
“I am alone.” She nodded. “Uh, could you remove your mask?” Pidge asked, the girl turned to look at her.  
“Right! Sorry! I wore it in case you were not friendly.” She explained as she pulled the mask off.  
Her hair was a wild dark mane of curls that fell just at her chin, just below she wore two large silver hooped earrings, making her face seem more mature despite the excitable puppy look in her bright warm brown eyes. She looked young as the freckles lit up on her cheeks against the glow of the candle when she turned to look around. Something she wouldn’t have noticed in the dark against her dark skin. She was broad and tall, clearly packed with muscle, yet she was still very pretty. Even covered in a leather jacket, jeans, and laced up combat boots she slipped the mask on to her belt.  
“I am Shay, nice to meet you.” Her voice was very soft all of her words slow like a sweet coo. “It might be a little scary to get back over to our hideout, but Rax and the others are much better than i am about explaining it.” She admitted. “Let me help you gather your things.” She bent over to help her but Pidge jumped to stop her.  
“No, no it is okay. I can do it.” She hurriedly swiped her hands away as she packed up her bags. Pulling the flashlight free from her spotlight. It had dimmed considerably, on the verge of dying. Clicking it off she looked over at Shay and smiled. Finishing putting her things together she slid her bag on her shoulder and carried the rest bundled on top of it.  
“So how do you plan to get across? There are so many skin-eaters out there.” Pidge asked as they walked briskly, her tiny legs working extra hard to keep up with Shays long strides.  
“Oh, we have a box.” She said brightly. Pidge looked puzzled. Yet as she walked down to the bottom level instead of turning out towards the front they headed to the back entrance. She understood exactly what she meant when she saw it.  
It was a cage, plywood stacked together on top of each other. She watched as Shay opened the door to reveal it. “There are latches that connect it to the door and the box has its own door on each side. We close it and on the bottom we put wheels on, there’s not enough room for them to grab or anything and then we just walk.” She explained brightly, standing to move in the box waiting patiently for her.  
It was genius, with a little tweaking it could be perfect. Stepping in Pidge looked around nervously. “Close the door first to the building so they don’t get in, and release the latch and then close the door to the box and lock it quickly.” She explained, Pidge did as she ordered. “They will try to crowd and bang, but don’t be scared, just keep quiet and keep pushing.” She explained as they walked. Pidge realized quickly that Shay did most of the work leading them. She peered through a slit of glass between boards, directing them. Hearing their groaning and banging as he hit the walls of the box made her jump, she had so many questions to ask, so many concerns. Then she heard it, the yelling and banging from across the way. A man's voice, hollering as her and Shay trudged on in the box.  
“We’re here.” Shay explained as she pulled the latches down, holding the box on the door frame as the school door was opened and Shay unlocked their box door connecting the two rooms.  
“Why must you insist on doing crazy things, Shay.” She knew immediately they were related by their similar speech patterns. However it became more obvious when she saw his close cropped dark, nearly black hair like hers, and the same brown eyes freckled skin. Same tall and muscular build.  
“Rax, this is Pidge, she was looking for her family who attended this school. Most definitely not Galran.” She explained quickly, he sized her up, arms across his chest, stepping protectively in front of his sister.  
“Just because she is not Galra it does not mean she is not an enemy, Shay.” He reminded her.  
“You should have seen it Rax, her spotlight, it was homemade.” She touched her brothers arm. “She may be able to help us.” She spoke softly, so softly she almost couldn’t hear them speaking.  
“Help with that?” She asked, slowly, narrowing her eyes.  
“We want to try and turn on the power in the building.” Rax finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be Keith.  
> Don’t drive ever without a helmet.  
> I do not support that. Keith is just an edgelord.

**Keith**

Keith stepped up to the gate, he had never seen so many in one place, he wouldn’t show it, but he was definitely terrified. Watching he let one get close as he pulled his knife from the holster and punched it through the fence stabbing the zombie in the head as it went slack and fell against the fence.

“What genius left the goddamn music on.” Keith hissed turning to glare at them.  
Both of them were silent for long seconds. “We need to get on the other side and shut it off.” Hunk responded as Keith looked around, he could see the phone still on the ground where they left it. Slowly an idea formed.  
“Skinny one, come with me. Big man, provide cover with the gun.” He began barking out orders as he ran to the fence where the cars sat together.  
“The guns are just going to attract more.” Lance protested, yet despite that he followed him.  
“The music is already attracting them.” He reminded him. Touching the crossbow on his back he stowed his knife and began scaling the fence.

“Hey what are you think-“ his words cut short as it seemed to click in his mind just what he was doing. Quieting down he followed suit, Keith smirked as he felt the chain link fence rattled as he jumped on.

Tossing his leg on to the other side, he pushed himself over, only stopping to look at Lance and speak. “How good is your aim?” He asked him as he lowered himself over and dropped on to the hood of the car, the zombies attention was on him, reaching on the hood they clawed, desperately trying to grab at Keith’s feet.  
He heard Lance huffing as he dropped on to the roof of the car next to him. “Are you kidding I’ve got the best aim. I’ve been called a sharp shooter by many, many, _many_ people.” He took a moment to pose as Keith looked down at his feet and pulled the cloth up over his mouth.   
“No time to brag.” He started trying to seem unimpressed before continuing. “I’m going to turn off the music, you two cover me.” He leaned down and stabbed the nearest zombie by the top of its head, it fell flat and Keith jumped down, turning as they grabbed at him. He didn’t waste and time pushing through them, digging his knife into their scalps. He heard the gunshot after he saw the bullet fly into the skull on the one next to him. Stepping back he watched the other one drop as he staked the one directly in front of him and ran.  
He knew he couldn’t fight all of them at once, his mind racing as he kicked the one in front of him he stood over the zombie and stabbed down, blood sprayed across his face, his only save was the bandana he wore as a mask as the one looming over directly in front of him. Fell back a bullet hitting its head. Dashing forward he slid on his knees and hit the car behind him as he picked up the phone playing music, tossing it as hard as he could as it slammed against the ground breaking into multiple pieces. They barely gave him a chance to stand up as the zombies boarded around him. Forcing himself up he pushed one away keeping it at arm's bay as it’s jaws snapped at him, one on the side of him dangerously close to his arm. Trying to keep his cool he slid the knife up through its jaw into its head before throwing the slack body into the one next to him as it struggled underneath the other zombie.

Keith’s knees groaned as he ran for one of the military trucks, hoping on the hood, kicking and pushing away the bodies, staking the ones in reach as he climbed to the top. Pulling his cross bow off his back he dropped the knife and fired an arrow into one clamoring onto the hood. He loaded it quickly and continued to fire the arrows loaded into the crossbow as they worked together to wipe out the dozens walkers. Once the final one was killed Keith slid down on to the hood and breathed. Labored and panting he let himself rest before jumping down to collect his arrows.  
Lance walked towards him handing him a canteen of water. Taking it Keith chugged the water greedily. “You’re crazy, any normal person would have been eaten.” He watched him with tired eyes refusing to rise to the bait the other was clearly trying to get him with. “I killed 8, how many did your little knife do.” Lance continue talking, he smirked as Keith shrugged and looked around.  
“It’s not like it’s a competition, it’s survival.” He retorted as he reloaded his crossbow.  
“That sounds like loser talk.” He taunted him, Keith felt his eye twitch, he saw movement, the one he had pushed a body onto was still alive. Looking at Lance he glared at him, raising his bow as he shot it through the head, it stopped struggling and went slack.  
“10 now.” He indulged him, pulling his face cover down so he could see his smirk, the sheer amount of anger made the comment so satisfying as he held his hand out to him “Keith.” He introduced himself, Lance took it shook his hand in return.  
“I’m Lance and that’s Hunk.” He pointed to his friend as he pulled himself out from behind the fence.  
“nice to meet you both.” He nodded as he turned to grab his bike.  
The three of them worked together to load the supplies into one of the larger trucks with a canvassed tops. Hunk had siphoned a few containers of gas and with his two bags of food and their bags of guns and ammunition they had a decent haul.  
“If the three of us work together we might be able to get to Altea by the end of the week.” Hunk said as he slammed the gate shut and pulled the canvas down in the back. Lance leaned on the back.  
“Don’t try running off on that bike, follow us.” Lance crossed his arms, looking down at him.  
“You have my stuff.” He reminded him, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. He crossed his arms across his chest as well as they stared each other down. He felt his heart in his throat, unnerved by the feeling. Pushing down the unwanted feeling he tsked and kicked the stand off his bike and sat on it.  
“We need a sign. If you stay in our mirrors and need to stop just hold an arm out like a turn signal, we will do the same.” Hunk broke the tension as Lance looked a little startled from his staring contest.  
Shaking his head he pulled his bandana up and kicked the starter of the bike and let it roar to life, waiting for them to pull out before he followed.

 

**Shiro**

Shiro groaned as he held his arm. Trying to avoid touching it below his bicep. It still felt weird after all. This was all her fault, Haggard. Forcing the Ghoul to bite him, removing his arm. All because she liked to experiment. At first he thought she was trying to find a cure, how wrong he was. Now she scavenged about, finding things to play around with. Promising an arm for his sacrifice. Lies, they just wanted him to fight. How could they turn down a person who took on seven of their men at once? For them, fighting the monsters was prime entertainment, at least when it was someone else in the ring.

They kept him in a tent separate from the others they captured now, no plotting escapes again. “Good news champion, we may have found ourselves an engineer. Came across him in one of our scavenging groups.” Her hoarse voice was cold with amusement. She leaned down in front of him. “Now, we go to Altea, those little rats have solar power, electricity. We will get our best fighter up again, and you will be- no you are indebted to us for… saving your life.” She grinned tapping his arm where it had been cut off.   
“You’re the one that fed me to the damn ghoul.” He snapped. Ghouls, that’s what Matt liked to call them, he’d said it was something related to Dungeons and Dragons, so he went with it. He didn’t mind however, thinking off Matt gave him peace of mind. Even if only for a little bit.

“Keep up the tongue and I’ll give the other arm to them too.” She snapped. Shiro pressed his lips into a tight line as he held his tongue, choosing to glare at her. She was hard to look at. Sunken in cheeks, eyes narrowed in a permanent look of displeasure. Her body seemed creaky and broken as she walked, hunched over like some witch from an old movie. Standing back up she left him in the tent.

Packing up camps with the Galrans was a lot of work. They brought out their captives to load their trucks, break down all the tents. Then they would get all crammed into the back of one truck and taken to the next location. This time, the location was Altea.   
Part of him hoped Matt made it there, that he would see him in the city, remind him of his reason to fight.

The ride was bumpy, but Shiro and the others were packed tightly like sardines in a can. Which made the drive even more uncomfortable. After what felt like hours they paused, bringing everyone out to set up their camp just outside the city a mile down the road within the trees. Shiro stepped down barely a second to catch his balance before they grabbed him and pulled him away from the group to Haggard.

She stood next to Zarkon, their leader. A big man, bigger than even him. Muscular and cruel looking his hair was pushed back against his head and his facial hair was neatly groomed in a way that screamed terrifying. As if the edge of his beard was sharp like teeth. Yet next to him was someone he had never seen before. A young man, probably around his age with long white hair similar to haggards, only his was braided on the sides and pulled into half a ponytail. His expression was bored as he adjusted the lapel of his leather jacket. Moving the sword on his side. A katana. He carried a katana, no doubt something he found off a decorative wall in a house. Next to him were four women, all of them decked out in guns. The first one was refined like him, she carried multiple pistols and knives strapped to her thighs in an excessive amount. Her short blue hair stood out against her faces sharp features. The second one was much more girlish, carrying only one AR strapped to her back her hair was blonde with what looked like faded pieces of pink pulled into a tight high ponytail, her dark roots growing in from lack of upkeep thanks to the apocalypse.   
The third one was much larger and more built than any of them besides Zarkon himself. Her hair was wild and puffing our in red curls cutting off at her chin. She carried a set of brass knuckles on a chain around her neck and two rifles on each shoulder. The final one was quiet, carrying only one submachine gun she stood distracted, her hood was pulled up over her face from the dark blue hoodie underneath her leather jacket. Next to her was a growling cat on a chain. A bobcat. She had a bobcat.   
The only thing that united the four of them was the matching leather jackets they all wore with the young man. He immediately knew they were a dangerous gang. “Lotor are you and your generals ready to go?” Haggard hissed as the Galran stopped and pushed him on his knees in front of Zarkon. “Remember you are only here on my command, you do not kill unless I require it.” She barked at him.   
The one named Lotor looked bored. “Yes, mother.” He agreed as the girls stood behind him all in varying degrees of laziness. Another captive was brought up, his faces covered with an old pillowcase. Shiro knew he was likely the engineer she promised.   
“Let’s get moving then.” Zarkon ordered, his voice gruff as the larger girl grabbed him by his bound arm and pulled him up.   
“Don’t worry pretty boy, you’ll be one of us here soon.” She winked at him, Shiro bit back his comments as they walked. The gate was opening for them as they walked up. All of them including Lotor drew their guns and held them at the ready as they walked in.   
They were greeted by a handful of people. An older man with gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail it stood stark against his dark skin, he wore a white button up suit and gold tie, as if he was coming from the office. He noticed immediately that the girl standing next to him was the same. Her long white hair fell in haphazard waves, a short summer dress that was pink on the top cinched at the waste and bellowed out with white, pink, purple, and green flowers dancing around the dress. Yet despite her innocent appearance he couldn't help but notice her leather knee high riding boots, and her cropped leather jacket that hugged against the top of her waist, and the fact that around her shoulder was a wound chord he quickly realized was a whip. She was terrifying and held the same blue eyes that seemed to shift in the light like the well dressed man.   
Behind her but not far was a man with bright orange hair and mustache. His expression was amused as he wore what looked similar to a sheriff uniform, no doubt he acted as Altea’s head constable.   
“Allura, always a pleasure.” Lotor gave her a wicked smile as she bared her teeth at him. Allura looked up at the man expectantly. Her personality didn’t seem to match her appearance.  
“Zarkon you’re early and you came yourself-“ He started but Zarkon cut him off.   
“Silence Alfor, the tithe is to be picked up by another group, Haggard and my sons generals are here for your city.” He had no time for courtesy. Haggard stepped in as the one on his side dragged him in.   
“We need your city to make his arm.” Haggard motioned to Shiro. None of them said anything. “Take us to the clinic or hospital of your little community.” Allura opened her mouth to protest as the red haired man put an arm on her shoulder.   
“Very well.” Alfor spoke tightly as they turned and let the monsters into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pidge**

“So please tell me, how you all got here?” Pidge asked as she sat next to Shay, Rax joined across from them, setting three trays of  food down. Even with the meager amount of light given by the candles, Pidge could see it was a mixture of dried snacks and canned goods slopped together in a large bowl and warmed up. However beggars couldn’t be choosers. There were few people hovering about, as they ate and spoke. Rax looked more annoyed than anything watching her every move as Shay turned to her, her voice solemn.  
“When the outbreak hit our town, our family and a few neighbors left for the woods. We made a camp, occasionally Rax and I would go into town and scavenge what we could.” She started, shadows danced across the room making the mood feel grim as the candles flickered. “The galra found our camp and we were unprepared. They sat us on our knees guns to our heads as they stole our things. They had seen us bringing food back and followed us, they wanted to take Rax and I but we fought.” She started, he could hear her voice cracking.

“We got away, but it wasn’t without a lot of death, our family, our friends died for us.” Rax finished for her as Shay quieted down. “The Galra, if they find us they will kill us, but we found the school, we cleaned out a section of the dorms in the college.” Pidge pushed around the food on her plate. She could see pieces of jerky mixed in with what looked like corn.

“Everyone here was holed in here, very few people survived. They said no one would dare enter because there are too many of the wasted.” She explained, Pidge looked around, there were only five other people in the room, some of them hovered by but most gave them space. Pidge gave a sympathetic nod at Shay’s haunted expression. “Until you at least.” She added. 

“My mother turned early, my brother attended this school and my father taught here, so when it started I stayed in the house until we were out of food and I had to leave.” The implication was clear, she had killed her mother to come here. “More importantly, who are the Galra?” Pidge asked quietly, changing the subject. “And why would they try and take you guys?” She had a million questions for them.  
“You truly have never heard of the Galra-“ Shay started but Rax cut her off.  
“Scavengers. Murders. Thieves. Monsters.” He slammed his hands on the table making it shake. “Shay and I did what we had to. I do not regret it-“ he turned to look at his sister. “And neither should you.” His words were firm, starting to paint a picture in Pidges mind of the millions of things they could have done.  
“They take what they need and sometimes they take people.” He paused he words were blunt but not cruel. Pidge was realizing Rax had a temper but was not mean. “The ones they take become their workers or their entertainment. They pick the strong ones of the group to keep them from fighting back.” He looked at Pidge, brown eyes hard as he stood up his back straight.

“Forgive me but Pidge. If your brother is not here, he is either dead or with the Galra.” Pidge’s eyes widened, jumping up from her seat.

“He is not dead! I know it!” She could feel it, in her heart, her bones, Hell her very being. She knew. Matt wasn’t dead. They stared at each other hard as seconds of tense silence passed.

”Here in this building we are safe. If we can turn on the back up generators we can build a camp here.” Shay held her hands up, desperate to change the subject as quickly as possible. Pidge blinked turning to look at her.  
“Really? I can do that, it’s easy lead me to it.” She agreed, they looked hopeful as Shay jumped up and hugged her, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her as they lead her to the school's electric room.

-.-.-

  
“My brother was very smart, he taught me so many things about computers. Engineering, hacking, coding, he’s very good at those things and by default so am I.” She explained as she fiddled with the generator, pulling the top off as she pulled wires free, looking for rusted or faulty pieces, more content to talk as she worked.  
“Rax is a very good brother, very protective. I don’t know what life would be like if we were separated. I truly hope you find your Matt.” She offered sincerely making Pidge smile.  
“Me too.” She pulled two wires free before she adjusted a few valves. “Do you think there is a registry with all the names of the people assigned to each room? I want to find my brothers.” She admitted as she pulled her hand free, wiping the grease on her jeans.  
“I could check.” She agreed. “Once we get everything turned on, perhaps it will be on a computer?” Shay offered, Pidges face lit up.  
“We should be almost done soon.” She explained as she went back to work. Her focus absorbed in fixing the machine. After nearly an hour she finally slammed the lid down. “Start by only flipping the breakers that are a necessity, let’s try it.” She pointed as Shay nodded and began flipping them slowly. The lights flickered on and dimmed dramatically but they had power. “Now if we divert it to the main floor, you can set up there.” She moved Shay out of the way as she began pulling breaker wires of the electric power panel. As they worke things began to humm smoothly and push more energy in.  
“You are a genius!” Shay gave her a happy grin as Pidge rubbed her head.  
“I am not much of a mechanic, something could break down at any time, but with fuel that should hold.”  
She explained as they walked back into the hallways.  
They made their way to the reception desk as Shay took to the files looking for guest sign in books. They had no access to the computer but they poured through the guest books looking for Matt’s name.  
“Here!” Shay pointed out. “Matthew holt, room 218.” She pointed as Pidge ran over and peered at the book, she knew his handwriting anywhere.  
“Takashi… Shirogane?... who is that?” She paused for a moment before shrugging it off. She didn’t waste time on it, as she took off for the stairs. Climbing up the steps, she ignored the heaving in her chest as she ran. Her heart stopping as she found room. Pushing on the door she realized it had been blockaded and locked. Frustrated Pidge screamed as she kicked the door. Pounding as hard as she could. She was so close, she could feel it. Shay was there in a moment, trying to console her. How could she be so far away. Closing her eyes she took a moment to breathe, to think.  
“We can unscrew the door.” Pidge grunted as opened her eyes. Still holding back her tears, her heart banging against her chest. Her hands shook as she reached in for her tool belt in her bag and pulled the screw drivers free.

Hurriedly she began pulling the door hinges off as Shay pulled her back and grabbed the frame, pulling hard it came free.  
They were immediately greeted by a desk pushed against the doorway and a mattress leaning on it. Shay pushed them away so that Pidge could slide in.  
The room was torn apart but empty. The bed frame had been broken down and pieces were missing. There was no dead bodies however, the window wide open. He had escaped. Looking around she felt a sigh of relief hit her. He was alive, and she would find him.  
Looking around at the things thrown about. Next to the desk she saw a glint. Clamoring towards it she found his glasses, covered in dust she held them close to her chest. Pulling the mattress off the desk she looked And saw Shay looking at her.   
“Do you really think the Galra could have taken him?” Pidge asked as Shay gave her a sad look, she didn’t need to respond to know the answer. Looking down she found a cracked picture frame. There were two side by side  
Pictures. One was a picture of Matt, their mother, and father and Pidge standing in front of the college on Matt’s first year. The second one was missing but she knew which one it was.

Matt had taken the picture of them together. Matt was alive, and searching for her too.

“Shay, if they have my brother then I need to find out.” pulling the picture free of her family she stuffed it in her pocket climbing back through.  
“That is very dangerous Pidge...” She offered a hand to help her out, Pidge took it and crawled through. Once Pidge was standing there she gave her a determined look.

“I’ve got a plan and enough chemicals to make a lot of bombs. I’m going to sneak in their camp.”

 

**Lance**

Lance glanced in the rear view mirror of the truck as they drove. Checking constantly to see if Keith was still following. He knew he was, especially since they had all the food and water. Yet something irritated him. The smug loner attitude of the dark haired guy was absolutely annoying.  
Well that and he did try and rob him.  
“We trust him right?” He asked Hunk as they drove. Lance shrugged choosing to focus on the road instead of glancing back at Keith.  
“He let us take his stuff and didn’t leave us to die with the rotters. I think he’s just a prick.” Lance muttered adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.  
He glanced back at Keith again, his red and white jacket flapped in the wind, showing the holes that riddled his shirt by the collar and the frayed edges. His black hair hit the glasses and mask as he drove, yet somehow he knew there was probably a moody pout on that face.  
“How far out are we?” Lance asked as Hunk tapped the map, quiet for a few seconds.  
“As long as we stay on state road 60, we should hit the college in less than an hour.” He spoke finally. Lance glanced back again, Keith was still following.  
“This is a waste of time.” Lance said as he glanced over at Hunk. His best friend stared hard at him.  
“If you were looking for your siblings and thought they were at an overrun college we both know you’d go with or without people, and if backtracking two hours gets us a good fighter- and a lot of food, I’m not complaining.” He reminded him. Lance knew he had a point. All he could do right now was just hope his family had made it to Altea like they said they would. Lance didn’t respond, instead he just pressed harder on the gas.

They could see the smoke far away before they made it close to it. Multiple colors and bubbling into the sky like beacons. Lance stuck his arm out to signal Keith as they slowed to a stop, his bike veering off into the crowd of cars that someone had moved into the farthest lane off to the side. He was instantly hidden.  
“What is that?” Lance paused as his stopped the car and cracked the door open.  
“It’s a smoke screen.” Hunk stated slowly. “I can’t imagine it’s poisonous.” There was doubt in his voice. “Tear gas is yellow isn’t it?” Lance pointed out as billows of green, blue, yellow, and red continued flowing out. “Even if it isn’t we can’t get through like this, we don’t know what’s on the other side.” He glanced back, Keith was gone, was this a trap? Had the bastard led them into a trap.  
“It’s a trap.” Lance snapped as he slammed the door open and jumped out. “Hunk watch the back.” He barked the order as he walked out towards the smoke.  
“Do not move!” A deep voice barked out. Lance squinted at the fog, barley able to see the tall dark figure standing in the smoke. Well at least he knew it wasn’t going to kill them.  
Lance held his hands up in the air. “What a great ploy Keith. Get us here and take our things? Real slick.” He snapped as he looked around, Keith was still hidden.  
The smoke was running dry now, colors filling the air. Lance stepped closer.  
“I said do not move! I have bombs and these ones do not produce smoke, I throw these and they will hurt.” He put emphasis on hurt. Looking around he tried to think his way out of the situation.  
“We can talk about this.” Lance started, it was too late, he saw the small bottle fly. Stepping backwards he barely had time to throw his arms up.   
“Idiot!” He heard Keith yell behind him, the collar of his jacket was pulled backwards as he saw it. These people were crazy. Turning away he instinctively covered his face as he came face to face with Keith pulling him back, their eyes met for a moment as they staggered back, barely getting seconds to run before he wrapped his arms around him protectively and the explosion tossed them into the ground and rolled them into the cars near by.  
Lance felt excruciating pain on his arm as he tucked his head in to Keith’s chest while they rolled, his jacket singed and on fire the leather cords wrapped around burned as if they were melting through his sleeves. Lance groaned as he realized what was going on. Keith still had a protective hold on him, he could feel a breath on his neck, heaving with coughs. Keith sat up, his jacket blackened from the fire and smoke lingered off him, his face was red but no damaging burns. Lance looked up at him moving to wipe the soot off his own face stopping when his entire arm felt like it was melting.   
“These assholes aren’t playing around.” Keith stood up from their awkward position and offered out his hand.   
“I thought you lead us into a trap.” He craddled his arm as Keith slipped a hand under his elbow and pulled him up, they looked at each other with narrowed eyes, as if they were both on the verge of a snappy comeback. “Later.” Lance started.  
“Later.” He agreed, they let go and looked up. Another jar was flying. Running back into the cars off at the side they ducked their heads as it rained fire. Pinned down. Momentarily forgetting about his arm, Lance rolled to his knees and peeked over the edge of the car, there were bottles flying from two directions and the smoke was clashing as they tried to see.  
“Distraction.” Keith muttered as Lance saw him dart up suddenly, running across the way.

”Keith!” He yelled at him, Adrenaline coarsing threw him as he could barely make out his thin frame as he tackled someone to the ground.  
“Stop!” He yelled, he could see the struggle as Keith overpowered the person and picked them up to their feet, holding his knife to his throat. “I’ll kill the kid!” He yelled, everything became quiet instantly as Keith walked forward to the front of the van. Lance was barely able to see the small frame being pulled with him, the further away he got the thicker the smoke was. Yet the bombs ceased, as he stood up and jumped over the car, sliding his rifle from across his shoulder to his good arm.  
“You will not.” A female voice spoke up as Lance saw Hunks shape through the fog with a woman behind him, a knife at his back, walking towards the from of the van. Lance flanked behind, his gun raised they hadn’t noticed him yet.   
“We got ourselves a stand off.” Lance yelled from behind, trying to move through the cars.They were all quiet.  
“You attacked us first come forward now.” Keith yelled, Lance wasn’t sure what he did but he heard a child-like yelp of pain from next to him.  
“We did not. Your people have been hurting everyone else in these parts.” The female voice spoke. They all stepped forward. Two towering people stood by the line of smoke, one of them threatening Hunk as Lance aimed it at them. Keith moved with his hostage.  
“W-we have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hunk spoke nervously.  
“Do not lie.” The masked man said, bright yellow eyes reflected against the smoke. “We are only doing what you have done to all of us.” He yelled.  
“Look buddy! We haven’t done anything.” Lance yelled.  
“Let our companion go, we had no intention to hurt anyone.” The girl's voice broke a little.  
“Don’t lose your nerve!” The child yelled, the three of them went silent.  
“Look I just need to get to the college down the road, I have no business with any of you and if we all stop now we can go on our separate ways.” Keith started.  
“No one has to do this. We can all sit down over tea and talk.” Hunk added, Keith could hear the genuine panic in his voice.  
“We do not talk to Galrans.” The man's voice came out.  
“What?” All three of them spoke simultaneously. Lance heard it then, distant moans. He squinted in the fog, they could barely see each other as is.  
“You can’t fool us! Tell me where my brother is!” The child yelled kicking back at Keith. Lance trained his gun on them.  
“Who is your brother?” Keith asked. The child stop and looked at him. “I’m looking for someone too, perhaps we can help each other.” He added helpfully. Lance stopped talking dropping off to the side.  
“Guys…” He started walking away, he could see them, crawling from the woods surrounding the highway like ants. “Guys!” He yelled they all stopped and went silent.  
“You’re not Galra?” The child spoke up. Keith let them go, hands up.  
“GUYS!” He yelled again as he ran back to Keith. “Rotters-“ He started but he heard it then, the scream as the guy with the mask fell. Two bodies hovered over him, Lance heard the crunching and squelching noises underneath the screams.  
“RAX!” A high pitches shrill came from the girl as he looked back at Hunk he saw one of the rotters headed towards them. He tried to look into the sight to get a better view before shooting blindly. He hit its shoulder as it fell back. “Get in the truck now!” He yelled, they all moved, Lance dashed for the door Keith behind him with the child as they climbed in on one side.  
“Come with me and stay close.” Hunk yelled as the girl behind him followed, they crammed into the front of the truck, locking the door as he felt the truck moving from behind, the gate snapping up with a loud bang.  
He slammed the wheel in frustration, pain shot through his arm making him yell. Keith and the child looked nervous. Pushing through the pain Lance turned around dropping the window that connected to the bed. “Hunk?” He asked, he could hear muffled sobbing behind them.  
“We’re safe, we dropped the canvas but they know we’re here.” He spoke his words jittering around.  
“We can’t shoot them with all this fog, we’re going to have to wait until it passes.” Keith said slowly, turning to look at the window.  
Lance didn’t say anything as he held his arm, bodies surrounded the windows, banging and clawing at the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Allura**

Allura hated looking at Lotor. She hated him. Hated his smug look. She hated the way he looked at her, like he was a fox and she was a rabbit. Allura had spent months practicing keeping her face neutral. Smile sweetly, bat your eyelashes. Keep it short, sweet, simple and innocent. Don’t let them see the anger that lurked beneath her soft smile. They briskly pushed their formalities out of the way as two soldiers picked up their individual captives and dragged them away. Turning her head, Allura watched as Coran and her father lead them away. Both of their backs stiff as they walked. “We should spend some time catching up.” Lotor fell into step next to Allura, two of the other girls falling into protective walks behind him, she said wished she could use her whip to strangle him. “Walk with me.” He practically ordered her, her face contorted briefly, her brow wrinkling in annoyance as she opened her mouth to say something. Pausing she forced the look of disgust off her face she smiled at him with all her might.  
“Go get eaten by the undead.” She said in her sweetest voice and turned to walk away from him, following her father. Alteans paused to look at them, walking from the jobs, running errands, Allura could see the clear worry in their eyes. Smiling she gave them a small nod, motioning the citizens away, trying her best to give them peaceful smiles.

Lotor followed after her, an amused grin plastered on his face as they arrived at their clinic opening the door for them Coran gave her a knowing look as Alfor lead them in. “This is our doctor, Slav.” Alfor introduced the short man. He was stout and wide barely coming up to their waists. His mustache was groomed nicely and twirled at the corners, overly bushy brows hid his eyes as he stepped aside to let him enter.  
“A midget is a doctor?” The tall puffy haired,woman holding the captive looked down at him.  
“Zethrid, please.” Lotor corrected her as they stepped in. They quieted down at his command.   
“This is our engineer, Holt. You will give him everything he needs to build and maybe, just maybe, we will skip your tithe in two days.” Haggard snarled. The captives head shot up at the name.   
“Holt? Like Ma-“ He started but the Galran with the ponytail hit him with the butt of her gun hard enough that he collapsed, completely knocked out. Interest sparked in her eyes as she studied the engineer.  
“As you were saying ma’am.” The guard motioned to Haggard who gave her a wicked grin. She motioned him to the bed as Lotor cut the engineer's hands free and pulled the bag off his. He was gray haired and exhausted, skin pale as if he hadn’t eaten and his eyes were sunken in. Allura feigned boredom, keeping the disgust from her face.  
“Allura.” Lotor prodded at her. “A lady like yourself shouldn’t have to see this. Nasty business. Show me to your gardens.” Losing her composure, Allura's face turned to absolute disgust.   
Those gardens meant everything to her, the last reminder of her mother.  
“Go rot-“  
“Allura.” Her father interrupted her, making her words die off. She knew that tone, it meant to do as he said. She forced a pleasant smile on her face and turned to face him.

”Right this way.” She managed to cough the words out through gritted teeth as Lotor stood there lazily, taking his time. It was a clear show of dominance, that he could do whatever he wanted. She hated him so much.   
“Lotor and his generals will remain here in the time it takes to complete the task, to make sure no funny business happens.” Zarkon spoke dismissively, Allura could feel the tension in the room. A fight was near ready to break out. Allura held her breath as everyone in the room stayed silent, save for Slav and professor holt who chatted to each other.  
Both Zarkon and Haggard motioned for Alfor and Coran to follow them out as Allura was left with the five other Galrans. Touching the whip on her shoulders, she immediately noticed their hands go to their weapons. Freezing she put her hand down and sighed loudly before walking out the back, Lotor following her lead towards the Gardens.

Lotor being around was exhausting, neither of them said anything as they walked. Her disdain for him was apparent. Opening the gate she held her arm up, motioning towards it. “Well have fun.” She added before practically running from him. Allura hid in her room watching the Garden from her window. Plotting quietly.

Once Lotor got the message and stalked away she laid back on the floor, trying to ignore the fact her enemies were next to them, living day in and day out. Sitting back up she crawled to her desk and pulled free some of her supplies, tucking them in her pocket before she climbed down the steps to her kitchen, pulling half a slice of bread free and walking outside. Stepping into the Garden she found one of her mice waddling up to her, sitting down the largest mouse stopped at her knees. She smiled and tore a small chunk of bread off. “Platt.” She held out the small piece off and let him take it from her palm. “Did you guys find it?” She asked knowing they wouldn’t necessarily answer her. She needed a hole, an opening. Anything. “Listen.” She paused holding the bread away from him as he finished his small piece greedily. “I need chulatt.” She told him as the mouse twitched its whiskers and looked around. “Get the others.” She tried again. Putting the bread back in her pocket, that seemed to get the message across as he skittered away.  
Within minutes all four mice were back she smiled at all of them and pulled out the bread and began feeding them the small chunk of food as they crowded around it and began chewing it.  
While they were distracted Allura pet the head of the smallest mouse. “Chulatt, I’ve got a job for you.” She told him sweetly as she pulled free a small script of paper, barely longer than her pinky finger, from her pocket and then a small ribbon that she used to pull her hair up. Sewing it in half with a few quick stitches she made a pocket. Scribbling a note she took the tiny pencil and slid it in the pocket of tj ribbon and tied it around his neck before petting its head sweetly.

“You’re going to help me deliver this.”

 

**Pidge**

Pidge was going to hear Shay’s sobs in her dreams for for the rest of her life. Pushed into the car she tried not to think of the Skin-eaters banging against the doors. Sitting against the window away from the boy who had held a knife to her and the one who had the gun. They were talking amongst each other, the black haired one was checking for burns or bruises.  
“Next time someone says ‘don’t move’ Don’t move.” One hissed as he held the tan boys arm.  
“I’m sorry what part of taking a child hostage was a good idea!” The other countered loudly earning a huff of annoyance from his partner.  
“I’m not a child!” Pidge protested, they ignored her.  
“I was trying to diffuse the situation.” He retorted, annoyance clear in his voice.  
“Oh yeah? How did that work?” He wrinkled his nose at him, sarcasm dripping with every word.  
“About as well as your ability to follow basic directions. You could have been injured worse or killed!” He yelled back. They growled in each other’s faces, it was clear both of them were ready to explode, but Pidge wasn’t blind. It wasn’t rage or hatred, not even a little. “Give me your damn arm.” He snapped, grabbing his injured arm as he whined.  
“well maybe if you-” The injured one started  
“Oh my god, shut up!” Everyone managed to yell near simultaneously. Both of them blinked and looked around, the tan ones face turning a deep red.  
“I think the leather from my jacket burned through.” He spoke softly, embarrassed. Keith nodded, the pain was evident on his features as he winced when the dark haired one silently peeled them off, the leather was practically glued to his jacket and skin, having to be picked apart, the skin torn underneath, as if a snake had squeezed his forearm.  
“We can cut the sleeves into a vest until we find a new jacket.” The quiet one spoke up, Pidge chose to ignore them and focus on her sobbing friend.  
“Shay?” She spoke softly, leaning over she grabbed onto the ledge of the window and peered in, pushing on the dark haired boys back. “I’m so sorry about Rax.” She breathed. She heard her soft voice hiccup. In the dark she could see the bigger man had an arm around Shay, consoling her. “It’s my fault, it was my idea to use potassium nitrate and crayons.” Pidge spoke sullenly. “I just wanted to stall the truck so I could get on. I didn’t think we would need the explosive ones or that Rax would get hurt.” Everyone’s attention was on her now.  
“It is not your fault.” Shay mumbled, she saw her dark hand reach into the front as Pidge leaned over and grasped it. She owed Shay and she would never be able to make it up to her. “I do not blame you.” She added, her voice cracking and breaking back into sobs. Pidge felt herself tearing up and wiped them away quickly.  
“Why did you want to stow on our truck?” The boy in the front asked, moving his arms away from boy tending to them as they continued to scowl at each other.  
“I wanted to get to the Galran camp and find my brother.” She said simply, producing the picture of her family from her bag she handed it to him.  
“We’re not Galra.” The dark haired boy responded irritability. “And your little stunt has only made it harder for me to get to the college to look for my friend.” The quiet one turned on her, his eyes narrowed as the tan boy put an arm on his shoulder.  
“Dude chill out.” He warned him, they went back to scowling at each other almost immediately.  
“We came from the college.” Pidge frowned, they all turned to look at her expectantly.  
“Was there someone there named Shiro? Or Shirogane?” The black haired one shot up. Pidges eyes narrowed, why did that sound so familiar. She had heard that name somewhere.  
“No.” She shook her head, his eyes dropped as he leaned back. The second guy handed her the photograph back.  
“We think my brother Matt was taken by the Galra and I wanted to find him.” Pidge explained. “I am Pidge and this is Shay.” She introduced them slowly, offering her hand out.  
“I’m Lance, the pouty one is Keith and back there is Hunk, we were on our way to check out the college, but if Shiro is not there the next stop is Altea.” Lance finished. Pidge paused.

It hit her.

“Shirogane… Takashi Shirogane?” She asked suddenly, Keith looked at her.  
“You know him?” He looked like a mixture of defensive and hopeful.  
“No but…” she paused for a second tapping her chin. “In the guest book we found my brothers room number in, He signed in a guest for his dorm, Takashi Shirogane.” She explained. They both looked at each other.  
“So wherever your brother is… Shiro is likely with him.” He spoke thoughtfully. Pidges eyes lit up at the thought. She had a lead now. The car lurched from the hoard outside bringing them back to the reality of their situation.  
“You used potassium nitrate for the smoke?” Hunk piped up from the back, Pidge nodded. “That’s genius, but that also means the smoke won’t disappear for awhile.” He started. “We need to get out of here before the hoard gets even bigger, especially with Lance injured.” Hunk said Pidge looked around.  
“We can’t leave them.” Shay protested.  
“Nevermind them! My bike is out there.” Keith argued,Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“So we come back. Shay and Hunk find something to hold on too.” Lance shifted in the seat pushing Keith away from him as he started the car.  
“This is stupid, let me drive-” Keith protested, cut off as the car was flipped in reverse and he slammed on the gas, plowing over the skin-eaters. Pidge looked ridiculously at him as he turned and gave her a winning smile.  
“Just trust me I am an excellent driver.”

These people were crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiro**

Shiro spent most of his time in strapped in clinic bed listening to Slav and Professor Holt argue about logistics for his arm. It drove him insane. The first few times he tested out the restraint on his good arm. He could turn on his side and look down, well as roll his wrist. Yet he could not break out of the belt even if he pulled hard enough.   
“Measure it properly.” Slav yelled at the professor as they wrapped a tape around his arm. Shiro laid there and let them work, it felt awkward, knowing they were measuring his arm but only one of them existed. He wouldn’t let them know his weakness.   
“I am, quiet down.” He hissed as they bickered. Shiro looked over at professor Holt. He could see the resemblance now, the eyes and lips. Perhaps if he knew about his son he could help him. He needed to bring it up, he wouldn’t have another chance.  
“Your son, it’s Matt isn’t it.” He whispered under his breath, the older man froze, his hands shaking as he went back to work. “We were captured together, but I helped him escape. If you help me, I can find him again.” He promised. The professor looked at him, his eyes practically tearing up.  
“I haven’t seen my family in nearly six months, upsetting the Galra will not help them.” He whispered. Finishing up abruptly, practically running out of the room, leaving him alone. Laying there he looked at his hand strapped down to the table. If only they didn’t buckle him in at all cost, knowing he would try to escape. It made thinking a haunting activity. In the end, all he could do to pass the time was sleep.

-.-.-.

A small rapid sniffing in his ear drew him from his sleep as he moved his head to push it away. He was granted a few seconds of peace before he felt something bite his nose, making him shoot up. The restraint yanked him back down as he groaned. Opening his eyes he saw a mouse on his chest, sniffing at his face his bright red eyes staring directly at him. He held his breath as it stared at him. A red bow had been tied neatly around his neck.

  
This was a pet. Someone was trying to get his attention.

  
The mouse scratched at the bow, spinning it at it tried to get free. Tapping his hand to draw the mouse's attention he tried to keep himself calm as the rodent crawled over to his hand and into his palm, trying to probe him into petting his head. He grabbed the ribbon and pulled it away easily. He could feel something heavy inside as if it was a tube. Dumping it out he leaned on his side and tried to bend over as far as he could reading the paper.

_I will find a way to help you, will you help me?_

Leaning back he tapped around for the half pencil that came with the note. Flipping the paper over he did his best to write without looking. Slowly and deliberately he tried to write as best as possible.

_Find Matt Holt_

Finishing up he tucked the pencil under him by his hand and held the slip of paper up for the mouse as it snatched it in his mouth and darted off the bed, disappearing within seconds. Laying his head back he stared up at the ceiling. If his mysterious benefactor could find Matt then they might be able to plan something.

The next note came a different way, once a day he was brought food, usually by one of the Galran generals that stayed attached to Lotors side. No one came this time. Instead he heard screaming and gunshots. He frowned at the thought of being left strapped to the bad, laid out like a feast for whatever ghoul dragged itself in. Struggling more he paused when he heard the door open, perhaps he could use the pencil- the curtain of his little corner was pulled back. He paused when he saw the girl at the front gate. Her hair was tied up and she wore riding pants and a long purple tunic now. Carrying his food, she sat next to him and unbuckled his one good hand so he could eat.  
“Matt Holt was here, with another girl. Te-Osh I believe. They didn’t stay long. I remember him though. Brown hair, a scar on his cheek, very slim.” She whispered under her breath as he ate.  
“Was?” It was the only word he could muster. He didn’t want to ask about the scar she mentioned.  
“We couldn’t convince him to stay.” She explained, picking up the tray as he finished. “This was nearly a month ago.” Slowly she stood up and began securing his wrist again. “I want the Galra out, will you help?” She asked taking her time.  
Shiro didn’t have to think or hesitate on it “yes.” He responded instantaneously. She smiled at him and picked up the tray.  
“I have a plan in the works, it’s going to take a bit to put into place, but I’ll send chulatt again. He’s very well trained.” She added before sliding out of the room. Shiro leaned back, absorbing all of their conversation. Matt was alive. Wandering around, with a scar no less.

The screaming finally died down after several minutes, no one came to check on him except Slav who animatedly talked his ear off. Feeling for the pencil under his thigh he took a deep breath. Even if trusting the girl was a long shot it felt good to have some hope, even if it was just a sliver.

When he wasn’t trying to communicate with the girl throughout the days, he spent the rest of his time trying to prod at the professor. Telling him that he knew his son was out there, that if he helped they could find his family. Most of the time he stayed quiet, working on the schematics for his arm, sending out scavengers for the parts they needed. Slowly things began coming together.

  
Chulatt was mostly used for comfort, be brought simple notes like ‘ _what is your name?’_ And ‘ _things will be okay.’_ He learned her name was Allura, and this was her city and her people and she was prepared to fight for it. Her last noten was the longest one yet but seemed like the most vague.  
_‘They’ve finished assembling your arm. They’re planning to keep you sedated for a week. Don’t let them.’_

 

**Keith**

Keith screamed as he grabbed ahold of the dash as the car rocked up and down, bumping over the zombies as he reversed. Pidge grabbed his arm as they slid sideways, Lance turning them, practically lifting th m on two wheels. shot backwards. Keith slammed into Pidge from the momentum before they were going straight away from the hoard.  
Straightening back up he looked over at Pidge who was squished against the door. “Sorry.” He apologized briskly. Bristled and on edge she nodded and picked her glasses out of her pocket and slid them on her face.  
“Hey Keith I think that counts as at least ten to my score.” Lance taunted him. His eye twitched in annoyance.  
“So we find a Galran camp and we find out where my brother and your friend are.” She spoke while Lance did.  
“Can we focus on one thing at a time.” Keith hissed at them as they all quieted down. “Lance no, it doesn’t count. You don’t even know how many actually died-“ He couldn’t believe he was going along with this ludicrousness. His words cut off when he glanced over at Lance, a thin layer of sweat sheened across his forehead. His face pale. Keith gave his arm a nervous glance. They needed to take care of his burn fast.  
“Pidge. Glovebox.” He pointed at the front of the car before turning around. “Hunk. My bag, whatever medical supplies we have.” He ordered them. They didn’t question him as they dug around for the things he asked for.  
They drove twenty miles down the road before Lance hit the breaks. Keith lurched forward as they skidded to a stop. He poked at Pidge to open the door as they clamored out meeting at the back of the truck. He watched at Pidge helped Shay out and immediately hugged the puffy eyed girl.  
“So what do we have?” Keith asked as they all looked at each other. Pidge pulled out an old first aid kit as Hunk dug through their bags.  
“I don’t know why you guys are fussing it’s not so bad.” Lance gave them all a grin as Keith shot him a glare.  
“There is a roll of gauze in the kit and a small pack of burn ointment.” Pidge pulled them out and set them on top.  
“We have aspirin, band aids, some neosporin, and ace bandage.” He responded, Pidge looked at all of their things.  
“So we clean it with water. Keith I’ll walk you through it, I don’t want to go near an open wound.” Pidge sounded queasy as Keith nodded.  
“Oh no, no, no. We are going to Altea. That was the plan.” Lance argued. Holding his arm and backing away.  
“Sit down, your leather melted into your arm, you need immediate attention or you won’t even make it to Altea.” He countered. Keith rolled his eyes as he grabbed his arm making him wince.  
“Clean out any dirt and debris with clean water.” She told him, Keith did as he was told, leaning over Lance's arm taking care to clean the burn with water.  
“So what we just throw some burn ointment on and wrap it up.” Hunk asked as Lance winced as he dug into the wound to pull out a small piece of gravel.  
“Be gentle.” He hissed through gritted teeth.  
“I am.” Keith retorted as he poured more water across the wound. “Luckily we pulled most of the leather that caused it off earlier.” He finished as he pulled a piece of gauze free and patted it down gently.  
“Lucky me.” He rolled his eyes before cringing. Hunk peeked over his shoulder before nervously laughing moving away, starting to dig through the bags of food, setting up for dinner while they worked.  
“Just wrap it up with some ointment and change it every few hours, I’ll build a trip wire alarm system in case the skin-eaters make it 20 miles up the road during the night, or anyone else jumps in. We will lock the supplies in the truck at night so they can’t be stolen by any of us.” Pidge excused quickly before darting away. Left alone Keith bit open the pack of burn ointment and spread it on with the gauze.  
“Thanks for saving me.” Lance spoke up as Keith looked up from his arm to shrug. “I’m sorry I thought you tricked us. You’re currently taking care of my arm and I really appreciate it.” He smiled at Keith making his heart stop.  
“Yeah, right. No problem.” He added lamely not sure how to handle Lance being nice to him, instead he focused on wrapping his arm up. “I am just glad you are uh, not dead.” He added finishing up he ripped the gauze and tucked it in.  
“Calm down there Keith, I might think you’re coming on to me.” He teased him. Keith grabbed the burn and pressed in it making him yell in pain.  
“Choke down the aspirin you’re gonna need it.” His face beat red as he walked away to check on their guns.

Pidge returned after nearly ten minutes while hunk built them a fire off to the side of the road. They all sat together as Keith began to check the guns, taking them apart and cleaning them. Hunk worked on cooking as Lance laid in the back of the truck, still holding his arm.  
“We should check out the nearest town for medicine.” Shay piped up. She had been quiet, leaning against the truck, her hands holding her knees. No doubt still processing her brothers death. “You have a burn we need to consistently treat and it would be bad if anyone else gets injured.” She spoke slowly, looking over Keith looked back at Lance having entirely forgotten Shay was there.  
“What is the next step then, we head for Altea to get Lance his treatment and then we find the Galra.” Pidge sat next to Shay, trying to console her. “It is hard to track the Galra cause they are always moving, but having a base camp might make it easier.” She added.  
“As they say, the easiest way to be found is to stay in one place.” Hunk piped up as be brought food to all of them. Shaking Lance he roused him from his pain killer sleep.  
“That’s for when you get separated from a group.” Keith snickered as they stared down at the state map.  
“This plan seems very… poorly thought out. We’ve been around this area since the break out and we have never run into the Galra. In fact I think seeking out the Galra is a bad idea if they are as awful as you claim.” Hunk spoke up, Keith looked up from the guns he was taking apart to narrow his eyes.  
“There aren’t many options to tracking and untraceable group.” Lance reminded them. “I think our best bet is to head in the direction of Altea, afterwards we find groups that direction. We can pick them off and get one. Get them to tell us where the camp is and find their leader.” He looked at Lance who was studying the map intently. He wasn’t sure if the focus came from trying to ignore the pain or genuine intent. The sun setting casting a warm glow across his tan skin made him seem more attractive than before.  
Twisting his nose up in disgust at the thought he went back to cleaning the guns individually. “I hate to admit it but I think Lance is right. We continue to Altea and then search for the Galra.” He agreed. Pidge looked up at him betrayed by the idea.

They ate dinner as they planned. Keith finished checking the guns. Shay helping Hunk with building the campsite, Pidge finished alarming the area before they began locking up the food and weapons.  
“We can take watches. I’ll go first, then Pidge, and afterwards Hunk.” Keith began giving out jobs and orders.  
“No way, I’ll go first.” Lance puffed out his chest. Keith rolled his eyes, how could he think this loser could ever possibly be attractive?  
“Fine, whatever. I’ll go second.” He rolled his eyes as Lance looked pleased with himself, he understood Lance’s push to still be useful to the group, he didn’t blame him for it. The night slowly dwindling down and they began unrolling their beds. Shay and Pidge both had gathered sleeping bags and blankets from the college, he couldn’t help but notice Shay offering a blanket to Hunk as he put his things next to her. Keith however slept on his bags, using his jacket as a blanket. He could barely sleep, only managing to close his eyes once or twice before Lance was prodding him for his shift. They exchanged brief words as Lance switched spots with him. Sitting down in the bed of the trunk, Keith kept a flashlight by him, water, and one of his inspected rifles.  
Sitting quietly his head snapped up when he heard Pidges cans rattle. Jumping up he picked up the flashlight and his knife, he didn’t want to shoot a zombie and draw attention to their camp. Slowly stepping away from the group to check. He walked towards the noise, his knife held up. Slowly he leaned down to check the cans, realizing they were rattled by the wind. Turning to stash his knife he heard a gun clicking by his head.

“So you’re responsible for the explosions. Did you think we wouldn’t notice?” Keith exhaled in annoyance as he held his hands up over his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Matt**

_All alone, All alone, All alone  
All alone, All alone, All alone_

Music hummed in Matt’s ears as the iPod alarm flipped on. Laying in an abandoned car his eyes opened slowly as sunlight streamed in. Gold eyes squinted as he rolled over to cover his face, his arm hitting him a bag on the floor. He definitely missed having a bed. Grabbing the bag he pulled it up and held it to his chest before slowly sitting up, his head hurt as he stared at nothing for a few moments, letting his reality set in again. Slowly he peeked up over the edge of the car. He could see them. He and Shiro had thought to call them ghouls. He had come up with it because in Dungeons and Dragon, ghouls were monsters that ate the flesh from bodies in graveyards. These were brainless corpses eating the flesh off living or dead beings, and then promptly coming back to life afterwards. It spread like a disease, a horrible uncontrollable disease.  
Pushing his hair from his eyes he waited a few seconds longer to see if anyone was there, once he felt sure he sat up completely. Adjusting the pack to pull it on his shoulders before slinging the rifle he carried across his chest and buckling the handgun into the holster on his thigh. Slowly he opened the car door. Pausing as it creaked. Listening for moans he waited for the coast to be clear before stepping out. Turning around he pulled his flannel blanket from the car, folding it diagonally before tying it across his waist. Turning around he was immediately greeted by a gun to his face. Both hands up he slowly moved back, sitting down in the open car.  
“Your stuff.” They held the gun sideways, he knew it was improper, as if they had seen it done in a movie. There were two, one standing off to the side lazily. Their faces were streaked with dirt and blood, hair badly shaved, likely with razor. The bottom of their pants were caked with mud and blood, their shoes barely hanging on, yet their packs were clean, their jackets fresh. Damn Galrans. “Give it to us.” He demanded.  
Matt touched the gun holstered on his thigh.  
“Keep calm. I’m removing the gun.” He said slowly, his hand slipped back and clicked open the latch, he heard the hammer click back on the gun. They hadn’t recognized him yet.  
One chance.  
His hand went back further slipping around a wooden bo staff as he pushed it out and into the man's hand making him drop the gun. Standing up he ducked down and twisted swiping at the second Galrans feet tripping him up he landed on the ground with a loud thud. Quickly Matt kicked the gun under the car and brought himself back up popping the staff out he hit the man in the head as he fell backwards into the car on the highway. His body bounced on the hood as Matt brought the staff down on his throat holding him there as he drew the gun from his thigh and pointed it at the one on the ground.  
The car alarm sounded from the impact making Matt curse. “I have slept in a car. Eaten rats and snakes, year old canned carrots.” He cocked the hammer of his gun looking between both of the Galrans “You guys killed my friend, and hold my boyfriend hostage, I do not have time for this shit.” He grunted and slipped the gun back in his holster. Slamming the staff into his jaw he knocked the man on the car unconscious before turning to the other and bringing the pole down next to his head. Climbing on top of him he pressed his knee on his throat before pulling a picture free from his shirt pocket and held it out. Have you seen this girl.” He held it out. The guy pressed on his knee trying to push him off, refusing to answer. “Tell me!” He let his mask slip as he pressed the picture in his face.  
“N-no.” He croaked out struggling, Matt felt a flash of anger as he shoved off, using the staff to knock him out.  
Standing up he looked up to see the ghouls starting to come out of the woods around the interstate.  
“Goddamnit.” He groaned as he pulled the pack off the unconscious body and then the one off the one on the guy off the car. A ghoul got close to him, groaning as he shoved the unconscious guy at the monster, watching as it’s rotting jaw snapped. Biting into flesh clawing.  
He didn’t like it, but it would buy him some time. Slamming his staff down on its head, he watched as it crunched, bone breaking as rotting brain matter spilled out.  
Not wasting time he jumped and slid over the front of the car breaking the glass so he could get in. Popping the panel off the car he began trying to Hotwire it, to get the beeping to stop. His heart slamming in his chest as he tried to twist and splice wires. Pressing two together hoping they would spark. “You’re going to get me killed.” He hissed as the car finally roared to life, he pulled the wire connected to the alarm as it quieted. Sitting up he saw it. Three ghouls tearing at the one body and two coming right for him.  
“Fuck this.” He groaned as he pulled the two bags over each shoulder and stowed the bo staff on his back. Ghouls didn’t run, only walked. Freeing the gun from his thigh he shot all three of them without hesitation. Pushing the headphones back into his ears he looked down to see the two who had been eaten starting to twitch. The battery was close to dying, he would have to rig up another charger if he could find batteries soon.

_Chemical cutthroats, Bound to blow the brain out  
Cut to the brain, This ain't no game_

Stashing it in his pocket, Matt let the music settle his mood as he took off into a run, his heart in his throat. He would find his family, he would get home and he would save Shiro even if it meant walking thousands of miles.

 

**Pidge**

“I should have known it was a bunch of idiot children.” Words evaded Pidges mind as she curled up in her sleep, trying to ignore the cold hard ground. A loud echoing shot rang out as Pidge shot up at the noise. Her heart stopped as she looked around, panic overflowing her breathing hitched as she rubbed her eyes trying to clear the fog of sleep from her mind. Looking around Lance hadn’t woken up, his face had a sheen of green on it, sweat plastered on his face. Shay and Hunk sitting up from being curled up next to each other.

”what is..?” Pidge started as she looked over to see Keith walking over to their camp with a man following behind him. His arms were held up his dark eyes narrowed as she slowly realized he was holding a gun to his head. Her hands slid in her sleeping bag as she wrapped her leather cord around her wrist and stuffed it into her sleeve. Trying her best to keep her movements to a minimum she analyzed the new man. He was tall, his dark hair slicked back, fraying out against his ears. One eye was covered with a black patch, a poorly drawn red eye in the middle for decoration. Probably to seem more intimidating.  
“So...” He started as they sat up. Pidge watched Keith’s eyes fall on Lance who was sleeping still. “Which one of you is going to tell me who is responsible for the bombs?” He snapped. They all remained silent as he pulled the hammer back on the gun and pressed it into Keith’s head.  
“Me.” She practically jumped up her heart beating, her feet acting before her mind could stop her. “I-I did it.” She tried to feign confidence as she spoke, but everyone could her how nervous she was. Pushing her glasses up, she decided to go with the more innocent approach as she twisted her hands nervously looking at the ground.  
“You.I know you.” Pidge froze, her eyes slowly looking up, her mood went serious almost instantly. “You’re the damn slave that escaped.” Pidge felt her blood run cold before she felt herself smile. Matt, he we talking about her brother, that meant he wasn’t with them. “Haggard may want you alive. Especially if you’re creating bombs.” Pidge continued to wring her fingers nervously in disguise as she loosened the leather around her wrist. The man dug into his pocket with his free hand and pulled free the walky-talky. “This is Sendak, I found the camp responsible for the smoke and hoard of undead. You won’t believe who I found.” He looked cruelly at Pidge as she shrunk under his gaze. What had Matt done to incur such wrath? “Everyone don’t move, if one of you even breathes wrong I’ll blow the damn kids brains out.” He warned as he kept his eye on Pidge. “You. Over here. Now.” He motioned to Pidge. Pidge stood up slowly. A plan forming in her mind. As she stepped closer she dropped the blade from her shirt and threw it quickly catching him off guard as the blade wrapped around his arm and Pidge pulled jerking his hand way from Keith just as the gun fired and ricocheted off the car, Lances eyes popped open as everyone was up immediately. Keith turning around and punching Sendak in the face as, Pidge surged forward while Lance dived for the gun in the truck and held it out shakily pointing it at him. Shay and Hunk scurried over and grabbed the Galran.  
“Well, we didn’t have to try very hard.” Keith commented as Pidge wound up her blade around her neck. “Let’s get some rope and start the questions then.” They tied Sendak up while Lance held a gun at him. Once he was secured Lance leaned back, setting the gun down and wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“Tell me where Shiro is.” Keith leaned down, getting in his face. Sendak stared up at him with his one eye and spit.  
Keith’s face contorted in rage as he raised his hand to throw another punch, Pidge jumped forward and caught him. “There’s an easier way to do this.” She said quickly. Lance watched wearily but didn’t say anything.   
Pidge reached down and plucked the radio off his belt. Keith looked over at her and grabbed the radio from her hands and clicked it on.  
“Where is Shiro?” He asked into the static. A broken voice came through on the other line.  
“Who is this.” They paused and looked around at each other. Pidge grabbed the radio from him. Damn impatient asshole. She tried thinking off the top of her head.  
“We’re part of Haggard's crew, were asking for whereabout status on Shiro.” She threw the name Haggard out, recalling how he had used it about her brother. Eyeing her friends as they awaited a response.  
“Ezor, is that you? I thought you were with Haggard?” Pidge looked over at Sendak, could she do this, who was Ezor?

”That’s none of your buisness just answer the question, do you want to make Haggard wait?” She snapped, there was barely even a second of radio silence before he spoke. Haggard must be scary.

“Shiro? The champion?” They finally responded. Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“Yes.” She spoke tightly.  
“They left for Altea three days ago, you should know this-“ Pidge shut the radios off and looked over at Keith. “So Matt is gone and Shiro is at Altea, we know where to go then.” Lance responded.  
“So then what shall we do with him?” Shay asked as she looked down at Sendak. “I recognize him. He oversaw the destruction of my family and group.” Shay stood over him, her expression dark. “Let us feed him to the wasted.” She grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up.  
“Shay please, we are not murderers.” Pidge protested grabbing her friends arm.  
“You are not, but I am.” She resounded darkly.  
“Shay, what about your brother?” Hunk asked, walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Pidge backed up and let Hunk take over, they seemed to have a connection she couldn’t understand, looking over she saw Keith checking on Lance as she heading over to them.  
“We can’t let him go.” Shay looked over at him, still gripping Sendak’s arm.  
“No, we can’t. So we use him a leverage.” Keith responded. “We trade him for Shiro.” Shay looked back at him, tears in her eyes.  
“We tie up his arms and legs and take his clothes so we know there is no chance he gets free, but we should go now.” Keith took charge as they all worked, packing up their camp and roping up the Galran. “Hey Lance, you needed a new jacket.” He tossed the leather jacket at him as it hit him in the face, unable to catch it. Pidge rolled her eyes as she moved to disable her alarms.  
They pushed Sendak in the back as Shay, Hunk, and Pidge sat in the bed, guarding their prisoners while Lance and Keith argued over who would drive and who would navigate.  
Pidge sat against the back of the truck, fiddling with her knife as she stared back at Sendak. Hunk and Shay on either side of him. She felt her heart beating faster as they lurched forward, heading towards Altea. She was one step closer to her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matt is listening to gorillaz all alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Allura**

Allura tried to think of what she was doing less as betrayal and more as spying. Playing double agent so to speak, letting Lotor think he was whittling away her resistance to him. Charming her into submission. She decided to fight that the day when Chulatt has returned with a poorly written note, the words barely legible but she knew what it said.  
_‘Find Matt Holt.’_  
So she did, Allura snuck into her father's office and looked at the logs of people who once had jobs here, who worked and lived in Altea. Matt Holt and Te-osh had come in together, and both of them left nearly a month later.  
“That must have been why he reacted.” She murmured to herself, by some luck the engineer had been related to this Matt. Decidedly she knew she would talk to him first.  
Allura kept a list of her reactions to Lotor when he came around. Making sure to keep her intentions blind, especially with Lotor more than willing to fall for her carefully constructed ruse. It made it easier to get around the patient more. Gave her an opening.  
“Can you wield your whip?” Lotor asked sitting next to her on her porch. Allura kept her face neutral, not sickingly sweet or venomous. Just neutral.  
“Can you wield your sword?” She responded dryly. He chuckled at her. She knew he liked it when she fought back. The demented jerk.  
“Touché.” Just a few more days. Their conversations were always brief, planned precisely around the time he would trade a shift to watch their captive or scavenge.

Every ounce of her fought against this plan, it was too dangerous, not well thought out, but she knew she had no choice. Her father made the decision not to fight, but that didn’t mean she did. So the first time she put her plan into action she pushed her nerves aside and unhinged the wires of the fence so it would fall in, just a small section. The undead roaming around had been brought there, her rodent friends working to gather their attention and slipperly evade them, bringing them to this spot. A few dozen stood there, ready to start clamoring in. She screamed a high pitch shriek and ran.  
Her long legs carried her as fast as she could as she ran the long way around. Her breathing ragged as she watched people rushing and screaming. So little time. Kneeling next to the clinic, she waited for the yelling to reach the Galrans. It took less than two minutes for all five Galrans to rush out towards the moaning and shuffling.  
Picking up the tray of food for the captive on the way in she ducked in and looked up at him. They had communicated through papers, but this would be the first time she spoke to him. Giving him promises and left him his food. Leaving the room she slid out of the clinic and ran for the edge she had broken. Some of the civilians were trying to help, a few had been bitten. Her stomach turned at the chaos she caused, trying to remind herself that things had to change and not everyone would survive this. Rushing forward she unwrapped the whip from her chest and lashed out. The leather cracking sadistically as it slammed into the head of a zombie and caved the rotting flesh in.  
The exhilaration of fighting filled her as she turned and cracked it again, swinging to the side of her as she wrapped it around the neck of one and pulled hard and slammed the zombie down, splattering it at her feet. She dropped them like flies, enjoying herself, at this time she wasn’t some sweet princess. She was a fighter and a warrior. A reminder to the Galra that even the most tamed pet still had claws.

Could she use a whip? What a joke.

 

**Lance**

“Wake up.” Keith was prodding him, tapping his cheeks. His whole body felt on fire now, not just his arm. Squeezing his eyes he tried to open them. “Hey Lance… Lance?” Keith’s voice sounded worried it started him. Where was he? He felt his neck tweak as if he had been sleeping in a car. Slowly the events of last night unraveled.  
“I’m awake.” His words felt heavy. Like his mouth had been full of cotton. He felt water splash on his face, making him open his eyes. Keith leaned over him, holding a canteen over him. “I’m awake.” he tried again he wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping but they were stopped now, the sun rising. Sitting up his head swarmed he pushed himself up and opened the door to the truck, practically flopping out gracelessly. He could hear shuffling around as he leaned on the truck as they swapped places. He tried to take deep breaths and inhale the fresh air, but with each movement his chest ached. Opening the door back up he messily dug around for the first aid kit.  
Unwrapping his arm he let the gauze drop, the burn had swollen up and felt hot to the touch. Focusing he freed the gauze and began trying to re-wrap the injury. His vision doubled briefly making him stop what he was doing.   
“You’re not wrapping it tight enough, if you don’t know what you’re doing just ask for help.” Keith’s voice came from over his shoulder. Lance huffed loudly as him, shaking the dizziness off. He turned away sheltering his arm so he couldn’t see him.  
“I am perfectly capable of wrapping my own injuries. I grew up with a lot of siblings.” He responded as Keith tried to swipe the bandages from his hands, his reflexes to slow to stop him. “Wait no-“  
“You don’t look so good.” He cut him off, Lance practically ran away from him. He didn’t want Keith to see how bad it looked.   
“No one asked for your help, go away.” He followed him relentlessly around to the other side as Lance held his arm behind his back. Keith’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
“If it’s not done properly it will only get worse, we don’t have the luxury of hospitals.” He reminded him, Lance knew he was right, wiping the sweat building on his forehead he focused, they played keep away for a minute before growling and throwing his hands up in defeat. Waiting to be left alone Lance wrapped his arm slowly and deliberately. Every small touch sent his nerves on fire. His forearm felt like it was melting. Yet he bit his lip and pushed through it.  
“See, all done.” He tucked the loose end in and proudly displayed his job. Keith rolled his eyes and leaned over the bed of the truck to hop in.   
“Keep guns trained on him at all times. Lance looks like he’s about to pass out so Hunk you take over driving, we’re going to stop at the nearest town to find more bandages and burn cream since we used the small packet we had.” He explained to them.   
“We’ll Keep the guns upfront. Incase our friend gets any funny ideas.” Lance responded, trying to join in the conversation. No one objected as they picked up the bag of guns and headed to the front. Lance slid into the passenger seat, leaning on the window as he stared down at his arm.  
“We should drive straight through.” Lance objected once he and Hunk were alone in the front.   
“You need to keep those bandages clean regularly and fend off any infection with ointment.” He watched as he turned on the ignition and pulled them slowly back onto the street. “So we will stop at the first town we pull into and if we need to go house to house digging through medicine cabinets we will.” He looked over at Hunk who was staring straight at him, he smiled happily at his friend. They pulled out as Lance grabbed the map from the glovebox he flipped it open.  
“Altea is supposed to be on the border of the top of the state so we just keep heading up.” Lance looked at the map, the lines blurred. He wasn’t going to be much help.  
“Lance you look seriously sick.” Hunk pulled the map from him his hands, Lance moved to stop him but was too slow.  
“I am fine.” He retorted in annoyance, but he knew he didn’t buy it. Instead he just focused on the map looking over it as he drove. Lance let his head rest against the window, letting it lull him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Matt**

Matt hadn’t felt a pillow or bed in ages. Rolling over he buried his face into the side and exhaled deeply. After a few moments he shot up, where was he? His head swarm as he felt someone’s hands on him. Pushing him gently back down.  
Looking up in a panic he saw a slight girl laying him back down, her brown eyes focused, red hair falling over her shoulders as she tried to soothe him. “You’re safe, you’re safe. Don’t be afraid.”  
Matt pushed her off roughly and sat up, how did he get here? Looking down he realized he only wore the white shirt beneath his clothes. His hair pressed to his forehead, damp from sweat. “Where’s my stuff? Who are you?” He hissed she just placed both hands on his shoulders again, her dark eyes full of sympathy.  
“I found you passed out. I went to the town to find things for the kids and I saw you about to get eaten by a lot of the walkers, so I grabbed you and brought you here, you had a horrible fever.” She explained softly, Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. He remembered finding a store in town. Someone had hid a cooler of water and obviously never came back for it so he picked them up and drank some. The rest was blurry.  
“Where am I? Who are you?” He eyed her suspiciously she released him and stood up, her hands clasped behind her back.  
“You are at our ranch, my name is Florona.” She smiled sweetly. Matt looked around distractedly, where were his things, he needed to go.  
“Uh, thanks for saving me Florona but I’ve got to go.” He started moving again.  
“I really wish you’d stay.” She moved to sit on the bed and block him. “You had a high fever yesterday and today it doesn’t seem much better.” She used the back of her hand to touch his forehead. Matt looked over at her, he needed to find his sister, to save Shiro. Yet he could feel his body fighting him. How had he let himself get so sick?  
“Let me get Luxia, perhaps she can convince you. We kept your things by the bed.” She bounced up, her hair swung as she dashed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Matt got up and leaned over his stuff, going through it, his staff was laying on top of it, his guns safely tucked behind it. His picture of his sister and himself was tucked inside along with the old iPod he found.  
A minute later Florona returned with another girl following her in. She was much taller than Florona, her dark hair in two braids falling over her shoulders, the ends were golden, lightened from her work in the sun. She wore a long blue sundress and cowboy boots. She smiled at him.  
“You must be hungry.” She had the same sweet comforting smile that Florona had. Her eyes trailed off to him holding the picture as her smile seemed to falter before it brightened even more. “We washed your clothes, we didn’t want to ruin the picture so we slipped it in your bag. Everything is in place we promise.” She added. Looking over at Florona she whispered something as the red haired girl dashed out.  
“Why did you save me?” Matt asked as he stepped towards her suspiciously.  
“It’s hard to explain, but easier to see.” She motioned to the window. Matt leaned over and looked out, they were on the second story and he could see now what she meant by ranch. A barn was off across the way, in between both buildings were pig pens, chicken coops, and horse stables. Outside in the yard he could see children running around. Some of them were working, carrying hay or hanging clothes, but others were playing.  
“Our garden is out back, we have a well and a lake not far off. The last person we found started building a fence to keep the dead away.” She spoken from behind him.  
“Started?” He prompted her, turning around to look at her.  
“Well we don’t force people to stay.” She shrugged. “The kids we found after their parents had died or turned. We want them to grow up away from the disease so we stay hidden out here. Florona occasionally goes to scavenge for medicine or things we can’t grow. If she finds someone, she brings them back. Sometimes they stay, often times they don’t.” She explained as Florona came back in holding a tray.  
“We brought you some food, we don’t want to expose the children to your cold if you don’t mind.” She set the food on the dresser for him.  
“What do you want for all this?” He asked them suspiciously.  
“We don’t expect anything, courtesy maybe, like your name.” Luxia smiled innocently. “I think people out there have been so used to this take or die world that they forget it wasn’t like that.” She moved towards the door.  
“Matt, Uh Matt Holt.” He held out his hand as they both smiled and nodded a small bow of greeting.  
“Florona if you will check on his clothes when you’re done, I’ll be heading back to make the kids lunch.” She told her and Florona nodded and turned to look at Matt.  
“She’s a good person, we all are good people. Being here is safe. We have food, warmth, protection, we just want to keep it that way.” She brushed her hair over her shoulder and stepped closer to him. “At least consider staying till you feel better, perhaps you may even like it here.” She added flipping hair over her shoulder and giving him a sweet smile, batting her eyes at him before turning and stepping away and walking for the door. “If you need anything just holler.” She told him before shutting the door as dashing out. Turning to look at the food they brought him he inspected the cooked eggs, the bread and dried salted ham. Sniffing them and testing them for any kind of poison. Taking a piece he bit into the meat and moved over to the window. Leaning on the seal Matt looked out, watching as the children worked.

In this world, if it sounds too good to be true, it likely is.

 

**Shiro**

The first time he opened his eyes after surgery he could barely keep his eyes open longer than five seconds.  
The second was Allura shoving a bottle under his nose and slapping him awake. “I did not plan all of this for you fall through the cracks, now get up.” She grabbed his face as his eyes opened in surprise. “Slav said the ammonia would wake you up.” She told him talking to him, forcing him to stare at her.   
“Are you awake?” She asked him, he nodded. “Great it’s about to start.” She began pulling his restraints free. Shiro didn’t hesitate, he stood up still groggy, forcing his body to cooperate and looked around. The side of his body felt heavy. Looking down he saw the prosthetic.   
“My arm?” He breathed slowly he tried to flex his fingers, it moved. “They did it?” He couldn’t believe it.   
“Samuel Holt and Slav did.” She explained as she dug into her bag and tossed him a long black coat and a gun. “I’ve been hiding these for months since the Galra took all of ours.” Grabbing his arm she pulled him towards the door, looking around as she held her hand up to stop him as they waited for the coast to be clear. He slid on the coat and pulled the hood up. When had his hair gotten so long? It brushed over his collarbones, white strands hung in his face. Shaking off the surprise he focused on the gun he held, trying not to think on everything. They dashed out from behind the clinic. Allura unraveled the whip on her shoulder to carry it, poised and ready. She lead him between houses and buildings.   
“Where is Haggard?” He whispered, she paused to turn and look back at him. Her expression dark as if she was debating on something.   
“They only just completed your arm. I coincided with Slav and Holt. She doesn’t even know yet.” She explained. He nodded once, Now was the perfect chance. Pausing at a section of the wall he watched as she began to remove pins, letting it fall in.   
“I have been slowly making a backdoor, it started with breaking it down disguised as a zombie scare and altering the rebuilds.” Shiro followed suit as she climbed over it and pulled it back up, sliding the pins back in.   
“You thought this out-“ He was cut off by yelling.  
“What are you- halt.” Shiro looked up to see the blue haired guard pulling a gun free.   
“Run.” Shiro told her, grabbing her arm and pulled her into the trees as bullets fired.   
“I stashed a car and supplies up front we need to get to it.” She yelled at him as they ducked and weaves between trees.   
Circling around front Shiro saw them before Allura did. The four other guards hopped the fence. Cursing Shiro grabbed Allura and pulled her back as a knife embedded into the tree next to her head. Turning back he saw the blue haired one.   
Raising his gun he fired, a loud crack ringing out as she ducked behind the trees. “Off the path.” He pointed as they slid into the trees and ran, ducking behind a mound of dirt both of them poised guns. Listening to the feet stomp around.   
“Allura… I thought we were getting along.” He heard Lotors voice, taunting her. Shiro looked over at her glaring to keep her quiet.

“People are going to have to die for this.” He warned. Shiro looked around. The gunshot had attracted ghouls. Coming out of the woodwork like roaches. They had two threats to overcome.   
Standing up they dashed away coming directly face to face the ponytailed guard. She giggled and grinned at him and struck her fist out, bringing his arm up he blocked it as Allura’s whip cracked.   
“Lotor!” She yelled, Shiro grimaced as he traded blows with the fighter.   
“Allura your gun-“ Shiro snapped out as Allura’s whip shot out across from them, cutting off the girl with the bobcat.   
“It will attract their attention-“ She started.   
“I know.” He pushed her back as the other three showed up, surrounding them. They stood back to back.   
“Hiding guns, stealing Galra property. You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Lotor tsked loudly. Shiro looked around, keep them distracted. Jumping out her grabbed the blue haired commander and wrapped an arm around her throat, the gun to her head. Three of the girls halted but Lotor just stared amused. Allura pulled her gun free and pointed it at him. He could hear it behind him the moaning.   
“Now.” He told Allura. She pointed her gun up and emptied the clip. They all stopped. He felt one of the ghouls grab him as he spun quickly shoving the girl into its arms as it latched down on her and she screamed. All four girls screamed and dashed for their friend as Allura ran to Shiro grabbing his hand as they ran.

They circled towards the front as Allura nervously checked the trees, she hallowed out one to stash objects, a large oak. It had taken months but she was determined to revolt since the start, pointing to it She climbed into it. Shiro barely fitting as Allura pushed into the bushes, twigs bending into her face, dragging and breaking skin uncomfortably. Pushing against the bush she could barely make out Lotor and his commanders as they carried their screaming friend. “They’re coming.” Zethrid looked around.   
“Put Axca down.” Lotor commanded her, Zethrid stopped as the other two girls came up to hold her.   
“If we cut off the arm she will live.” The ponytailed one protested.   
“Narti, Ezor. I didn’t ask.” He warned them. Slowly they did as they were told. “Even in death you all will still help me.” He warned them. Drawing his sword, Shiro felt his heart stop as he stabbed the girl in the chest.   
The three girls muffled their cries into their hands. “Chain her up, when she turns we will need to make sure she can’t attack.” He told them, none of them moved. Looking back at Allura he watched as she unblinkingly never looked away.   
Narti moved first and picked up her dead sister. None of them said anything as he stopped and held up a finger.   
“Allura!” He yelled. Shiro reached out and grabbed her arm. “You have ten minutes to get to the front gate. Blood for blood. My best soldier is dead and i will take one of yours. Starting with your engineer, your doctor, your constable, every one who helped you. So both of you, simply turn yourself in before I burn down this entire city.” He yelled at them, motioning the girls to follow them as they left them alone.

Allura felt the tears fall before she even knew she was crying. She fucked up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving!!

**Keith**

Keith knew something was horribly wrong when Lance passed out. He drove for the first shift, only waking Lance up when they stopped to let Hunk take over. Only to force them to stop at the first sign of a town. Shoving Sendak over to the side he grabbed onto the back window, he leaned to tall to Hunk. “We need to stop, drop me off at the edge of the town and park off to the side.” He instructed them, Hunk and him shared a look of concern. “Pidge you to sit up front and watch Lance. I’m going to scavenge, if I’m not back in two hours take off without me.” He looked over at Lance who was shivering, covered in sweat. Jumping out of the back they swapped spaces opening the door to the front he picked up one of the guns, pausing to glance at Lance. Taking off his jacket he laid on on him before looking over at the others. “Shay and Hunk, don’t take your eyes off Sendak once.” He slid out of the truck, grabbing his pack he stashed his knife on his belt and stuffed the gun into the back of his jeans before he broke off into a run into the town.  
Looking around he jogged inspecting each building, looking for any general store or clinic. Stepping quietly he listened for any moans or shuffling as he found the food store. The door had been broken in, glass spread everywhere as he stepped in, taking the time to listen he picked up the nearest empty can and tossed it across the aisle. He waited for any movement before practically running through the aisles. Looking for any medical supplies he could find. Medical tape, gauze pads. He needed to find ointment, burn spray anything. Grabbing all he could he tossed it in his bag before jumping the counter into the pharmacy center.  
Naturally he expected the painkillers to be missing, but not that the entirety of it had been cleaned out. Gritting his teeth he kicked the metal shelf as it toppled over, regretting instantly all of the noise and commotion he had created as the shelves crashed loudly against the ground, he needed to find antibiotics. Walking up to the front desk he paused to look around, surprised to find a cooler hidden underneath. Crusted in dirt and rust he pulled it out and popped it open. Water bottles were full stacked all the way to the top. Eyes widening he grabbed one and inspected it. Twisting it open he paused when he didn’t feel the cap safety break.

  
These had been opened.

  
Frowning he sniffed the water, there was no smell, but he didn’t trust it. If it seemed too good to be true it was. Kicking the cooler back under the desk he ran out of the store pausing as he looked around. Keith breathed as he looked around, the buildings had been abandoned and broken down, he felt his temper rising as he kicked the wall, this one wouldn’t budge but he needed to do something for Lance. God why did he care so much?

Hearing a familiar clopping Keith dodged into an alley, leaning against the side he watched a a girl passed by him on the street. Her bright red hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she led the horse. However on the horses back was an unconscious man. His gold hair struck him as familiar, holding his breath he watched as she stopped to look around.

”I saw you hiding, you can come out.” She smiled sweetly. “Is this your friend? I found him passed out earlier.” She motioned to him. “In the general store.” Keith’s teeth gritted as he stepped forward, he had just been in there, her story not adding up.

“I was just in there looking for antibiotics.” He crossed his arms, glaring at her suspiciously. She gave him a warm smile, stepping in front of the unconscious guy, as if she was trying to hide him. He looked incredibly familiar, yet was unsure as to how.

“If you want to find antibiotics check the vet clinic just off the Main Street. I was just there gathering my own things.” She patted her bag. “The stuff they used in animals is pretty much the same as what we as humans take, Cephalexin and Amoxicllin are good antibiotics.” She offered helpfully. He looked weary but shrugged it off before giving her a hard nod and dashing away in the direction he needed to go. Lance was more important. He found the Pet hospital buried in a corner, between two buildings as he walked inside. Walking into the back he carefully began opening cabinets, tossing everything he saw the with word Penicillin in it. Shaking the bottles as he threw them into his bag. Walking back towards the front he debated between stocking up on gas or running back to get the medicine to Lance. The answer was obvious. Jogging through the town it hit him just how empty the place was. No zombies existed at all, there were no bodies or litter. It was as if everyone had disappeared and left the town as is. He realized it quickly: these were hunting grounds.  
Running back to the car didn’t stop until he slammed into the edge. “We. Need. To. Go.” He spoke words through ragged breathing as he opened the door on the passenger side and grabbed Lance’s face.  
“Hey idiot wake up.” He snapped impatiently as he motioned to Pidge who climbed over on the opposing side of Lance. His eyes opened slightly as he smiled weakly at Keith. Grabbing his arm he began unwinding the bandages. The looked down at his forearm, the ripped open skin had began to turn green around the wound, the skin hot to the touch, edges of the burn had yellow pus building around it. It was definitely infected. 

“Pidge hand me water.” He barked at Pidge as she reached into the back window, Keith dub through his bag for the soap he had found. Pouring the water across his arm he picked up the bar of soap and rubbed it on the wound. Carefully pulling the gauze pads free he began wiping it down pressing hard as Lance whinced. He needed it clean.  
Pouring more water across, he rinsed the wound and dried it as best as he could before tossing the soap out onto the road. It was useless to him now. Letting go of his arm he took a minute to dig into his bag again. Pulling free the neosporin he had picked up. Carefully he dabbed the ointment on to the wound, ignoring how gross it made his fingers feel. Pulling the gauze free from his bag he ripped it open with his teeth and began wrapping his arm.  
“Look at you being my hero.” Lance laughed as Keith continued wrapping his arm up, using the medical tape to secure it this time. Pulling the antibiotics from his bag he tossed the bottle at Pidge who popped it open and poured pills into her hand.  
“Swallow these.” He pulled himself onto the step bar of the truck to be eye level with Lance as he squeezed his mouth open and tilted his head back. Pidge dropped the two pills in his mouth as Keith poured the remaining water down his throat. Closing his mouth before he could spit it out and held his hand over it until Lance forced himself to swallow.  
Lance's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion in his mouth before he exhaled and Keith let his hand drop.  
“Why didn’t you show us the infection you idiot.” He punched his shoulder as Lance groaned. He hoped it hurt.  
“Because I didn’t want to deal with your condescending attitude.” He responded. Keith scowled.  
“If you weren’t dying I would beat your ass.” He warned him. Jumping down he walked back over to the driver's side of the truck as Pidge traded him seats, climbing back into the back.  
Glancing over at Lance who was holding the water, curling up and sitting on his feet drinking it slowly. He looked awful, they needed to get to Altea fast.

 

**Allura**

Allura looked over at Shiro, silently they stared at each other. She had to turn herself in before they started killing innocent people. “I know what you’re thinking.” He interrupted her thoughts. “You’re going to go back.” He stared intently at her, long pieces of hair falling in his face. The front of his hair was white from stress, yet the rest of his hair was completely black, falling past his shoulders, his face scruffy from being unshaved.   
“I have too, but you don’t.” They could read each others minds apparently, she could see it in his eyes. “Lotor has his fixation on me, if I go back then he won’t care too much about you. The Galra need to be forced out and we can’t do that if both of us are locked back up.” She cut in before he could actually protest.   
“I won’t let you go back alone.” His response was firm. Allura frowned, they were at an impasse and with each wasted minute was another person put in danger.   
“Then don’t. You know the way in. I know they’ll fix it soon, but if you get in before they see you. Find Holt. He will help you.” She explained quickly.   
“How did you get him on your side? I tried, he wouldn’t budge.” He asked her, his voice quiet.

“I told him that his son was alive and had been here, he left searching for his family and if he had any chance of seeing them again the Galra couldn’t be here.” She explained. Shiro nodded. Matt was alive, searching for his family. Fighting. He smiled at the thought.   
“The same goes to you, if you want to find your family we can’t have the Galra around.” She stood up now.  
“The family I have is currently out in the deserts, his dad will take care of him. I planned to find him once I broke free and got Matt.” He admitted, his eyes downcast as she listened quietly. “part of me feels guilty for never going after Keith, but we had been captured by the Galra barely a week into the apocalypse. I’m so far from Keith now, practically two states away.” She patted his arm in sympathetically, her father had been with her since the start, she couldn’t imagine how it would feel if they had been separated. They needed to focus.   
“Sneak in from the back I’ll distract them, with all the zombies around from the gunshots they’ll all be on lookout.” She moved away from the tree, pushing Shiro out as they both stood out from their hiding spots. Both of them could hear growling not too far away from them. “Do you have a weapon?” She asked before she left. He shook his head once. Pulling a knife free from her boot she handed it to him.   
“Becareful.” He warned her, she nodded once.   
“You too.” Running towards the front of the city before she could talk herself out of it, she dashed between the zombies, clapping and yelling to pull their attention away from Shiro as she lead them to the front of the gate.  
As expected, Lotor stood behind the locked gate, his three remaining generals stood there, their eyes downcast, covered in blood. Her father was on his knees, hands behind his back.   
“My father will be here shortly, he is very mad about what you’ve done.” He smiled at her, condescending and smug. “Where’s their champion?” He asked, only mildly interested. Allura looked behind her, the zombies were coming. Stall, she needed to stall.   
“He ran before I could convince him to come back, apparently he was not happy with his treatment.” She responded vehemently. He frowned, clearly unhappy with her response.   
“It will only be a matter of time before they find him anyways, however punishment still must be dealt out.” He turned to look at her father. Allura's face drained of all color. “Not only did you break my mother's favorite pet free, You hoarded guns, killed one of my men, and broke down your own safety gate.” He pulled the gun free from his belt.  
“No.” She breathed. He nodded with false sympathy. “They wanted me to execute you, but I couldn’t do that, convinced them you’d be a valuable general to me once you fell in with the status quo.” He paused, he could hear the moans now. “So you brought friends. I’d recommend taking care of that.” He warned her. Allura turned around, pulling her out gun free. Less than a dozen scuffled towards her, bumping into each other, arms outstretched ready to take a bite. She emptied her clip into the line of zombies, four falling flat as they others stumbled over them. Cracking her whip she unwound it from her shoulder and glared hard at them. Lashing out she struck one's face hard enough it twisted sideways, snapping at an uncomfortable angle. Yet it kept coming towards her still chomping it’s teeth. She hit it again as it caved in the skill. Turning on the next one she bent low and struck out in an arc knocking them of their feet as she tried to thin the herd. Keeping them just a few yards from her.   
“Not practical is it? A whip I mean.” Lotor taunted her. She snapped it again into one of the skulls of the undead on the ground. It splattered out against the road.   
She repeated the process on the second one, lashing out to knock them over and then smashing their rotting skulls. Her breathing ragged as she saw the black truck driving forward.   
They were here, things were only going to get worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Matt**

They left food for him of the course of the week. Slowly warming Matt up to them by feeding him. Each day he felt infinitely better, his clothes had been folded on the dresser with food next to them. Surprised he picked up his shirt and smelled it before pulling it on. Clean clothes was a luxury. One he hadn’t felt since before the apocalypse. He pushed the sleeves of his jacket up before sliding on the black denim vest. He pulled on his pants, strapping the thigh holster for his gun on, and wrapped the ends of his pants tightly with the laces from an old pair of shoes. Opting to leave off the flannel blanket he would normally fold and tie around his waist, he let it sit on the dresser. For the first time in a long time he didn’t feel like he would need his bo staff.  
Eating quickly he practically inhaled the food before picking up the handgun and picture from his bag and putting them in their proper place. Walking out of the room he stepped quietly down the stairs, hearing footsteps echo across the floor as he stopped at the base of the stairs. Florona and two children worked together in the kitchen, making bread. He didn’t see Luxia but he knew she was around somewhere. Turning to look at the sound of the noise Florona smiled brightly at him.  
“Well, well, sleepy head, how are you feeling?” She asked him motioning him over, he stepped closer. “Let me introduce you- This is plaxum and swirn. Two of our children.” She pointed at each of them swirn pushed strands of curly blonde hair that fell to her shoulders she grinned a toothy grin at him and ran to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the table. Plaxum on the other hand looked hesitant to speak to him. Her long dark hair almost had a blue sheen to it, pulled into two long ponytails she punched the dough without looking at him.  
“Miss Flor says you're a warrior?” She asked him her eyes lighting up with excitement. Matt shrugged.  
“They never stay Swirn, you know that.” The children couldn’t be more than 8 years old. Florona patted her head affectionately and looked at Matt.  
“Can a warrior bake bread?” She teased him, Matt grinned as he stepped up next to her, pressing his hands into the flour.   
“I’m good at a lot more than killing ghouls, you know.” He winked at her, her eyes narrowing in amusement.  
“We shall see then.” He knew he shouldn’t flirt with her, but it had been so long since anyone had even existed to him that wasn’t an enemy.  He couldn’t help it. 

-.-.-

Staying on the ranch was like a dream. It was the first time he felt like he was safe since the day he and Shiro has laid in the bed of his dorm, talking about their future plans and careers. He fell into the routine quickly, helping the children with chores. Feeding the animals, grooming the horses. It was the first time he felt like he was useful. Productive even.  
“See, And then you just connect this spring to the battery.” He slipped the pen spring in between the car charger and the battery as the red light lit up. “Temporary electricity.” The iPod he kept flashed the charging symbol as he set it down Swirn grinning ear to ear.  
“That’s so cool!” She grinned as Florona moved to sit next to them, carrying a plate with sandwiches.  
“I would kill to magically find a cow. Then we could have cheese and milk.” She handed him a sandwich and then then set the plate down for the children who had gathered to watch.  
Matt took the sandwhich and inspected it, ham and chicken on bread. He couldn’t complain. “I once ate a snake, and it was horrible, but when you’re starving you’ll do anything.” He shuddered at the thought. Florona put an arm around his shoulder sympathetically. They had grown close over the two weeks he had been here. It made him feel extremely guilty. She leaned her head on his shoulder, he didn’t push her away.

”a snake that’s so cool!” Swirn looked excited as Plaxum frowned at the thought, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Looking out he spaced out a little. Staring off into the distance.   
“So what’s in the barn?” He asked her as she sat up straight.  
“Renovations.” She spoke quickly. Too quickly. Setting off a warning flag.  
“Perhaps I could help.” He offered she shook her head.  
“No. Don’t go near it.” She shook her head, standing up she practically dashed back to the house. Plaxum and another boy shifted uncomfortably as she scooted next to him.  
“You don’t belong here. Leave or else.” Plaxum hissed at him. All three children fell silent as Matt blinked surprised.  
“Why is that?” He asked them suspiciously. Swirn huddled close to his arm.  
“Because everyone leaves or dies.” The little boy added grimly.

 

**Shiro**

Shiro watched Allura run, screaming and yelling along the way as the ghouls turned their attention to her and staggered along following her. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts he sprinted off in the opposite direction. Trying desperately to back trap his steps as he touched the edge of the fence. He could hear the commotion as he followed along the side of the fence. As expected the part that was broken was already being repaired. Towns people scattered around searching frantically for the pins that Allura had fashioned to loosen it at her will. He watched as they held the gate up and began pressing the pins in. Running up to it Shiro grunted loudly and pushed down so it fell again, people scattering out of the way, screaming loudly for help.

“Let me rescue Allura. Don’t tell them please. They will kill her.” He jumped forward and grabbed one of the Alteans holding the knife as they all fell silent. “I don’t want to hurt anyone I just want the Galrans gone.” He assured them. A long pause flowed heavily between them until the words finally began to sink into the alteans heads as they glanced between each other, trying to decide.   
“The Galra need to go. Promise you’ll keep us safe.” One of the prompted him. Shiro nodded.   
“I will do my best, you have my word.” He agreed as they ushered him in. He needed to get to Holt. Looking around he dashed back towards the clinic moving between buildings. He paused at the sound of gunshot from the front and horrible wails. Shiro felt his stomach twist, taking every bit of his effort to not run directly to the front to help. Standing there he clenched his good hand into a fist, feeling his nails dig into the soft skin of his palm. Finally he continued running, dashing away at top speed. The only Galrans here right this minute was Lotor and his three remaining generals, but he also knew it wouldn’t be that way for long. He found professor Holt in the clinic as he snuck in the back door and grabbed his arm.   
“You’re back?” He looked surprised.   
“Can you help me? I need to help Allura.” He spoke quickly, Holt hesitated before nodding and lead him away. Taking him to his house he lead him out to the back and looked around before he pulled the cellar open. “Go stay down there. Hide and stay hidden.” He pushed him down as Shiro climbed in. Underneath the house was preservatives stacked on shelves, vegetables in bags and jars. Looking around he felt useless as he toyed with the knife. He needed a plan of action, needed to find a way to take down the four generals and drive Haggard and Zarkon out, at least for a short time. But they had no weapons and no fight in the civilians.

The odds were completely stacked against them.

Leaning against the shelf Shiro stabbed the knife in the wood as he climbed up the shelves. The wood unstable as he tried to balance carefully, he was too heavy to try this but he needed a plan. Sitting up top he sat with his hands on his knees, now able to look at his arm.

It was crudely made. Sheets of metal welded together, pulling his arm up close to his ear he could hear the whirring of gears and the clicking as he moved his fingers. Lifting his arm up he bent it at the elbow and tested out rotating his arm. The movement was clunky and delayed but he could grab things now. Running his hands through his hair he felt how long it was, he needed a good shower and a good shave. He looked like a mess, but now was not the time to focus on that.

Sitting there he began making a plan in the dark, he was going to need a lot of luck to make it through the situation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sitting through 26 chapters of shit ya’ll earned this nonsense a day early.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lance**

Lance kept falling in and out of consciousness only to have Keith roughly waking him up every four hours to shove pills down his throat. He didn’t argue when it came to the times he would go to change the bandage. The wound was still messy and fresh as he wiped the dead cells with water every day. Eventually it began to dry out slowly the blood clotting, despite how swollen and red it was. At first, Lance didn’t even realized they stopped and made a camp until he started waking up for longer than an hour. They sat in the back of the truck, a bed had been made for him while he fought. Waking up he tried to roll over but someone stopped him, yanking on his arm. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Keith’s face hovering just a few inches over his own, a hand on his forehead, taking her temperature.  
“Your fever finally broke, I think the infection is finally dying out.” He explained as he handed him two more pills. Sitting up Lance inspected his arm, still groggy as he looked around. 

“Where is everyone?” He looked around skeptically as Keith pulled back, placing his hands on his knees he sat next to him watching calmly. 

“Hunk is preparing lunch, Shay is with Pidge watching Sendak.” He explained. “We ties him to a tree, it’s actually very comical.” He added, deep purple eyes lighting up in amusement at the thought. “Sometimes Pidge takes off to scavenge, but for the most part that’s how we sit. One on you, two on Sendak, and the other tending to camp.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. Lance frowned, who knew he could be so useless while everyone took care of him and picked up the extra slack.  
“You’ve been taking care of me this entire time?” He asked we Keith nodded once, he needed to change the subject, erase all his negative feelings in his chest. “What you got a crush on me?” He started teasing him without even thinking too much on it. Keith growled at him, his cheeks lighting up with a soft pink. Perfect, that scowl made him feel better.  
“You're so full of yourself.” He huffed shifting on to his knees to start to crawl away. Leaning forward Lance acted on instinct grabbing his arm he pulled him back and down to him, pressing a small chaste kiss to his cheek.  
“Either way, thank you.” He whispered in his ear. Keith didn’t move, frozen in place, he turned and looked at Lance. There was no anger, just surprise, eyes wide and face red as he opened his mouth to speak and then shut it promptly. “Was that too much? The big bad Keith can’t handle a little kiss on the cheek?” It was just too easy to mock him. He  watched him cross his arms as Keith’s reaction went to annoyance.  
“What? No! I just- no. You don’t know what I can and can’t handle.” He stumbled on his words, glaring at him. “Quit giving me that shit eating grin!” Lance hadn’t even realized he was grinning until Keith pointed it out. Why was it so fun to rile him up? Because it was easy? No, it wasn’t that.  
“Make me.” He challenged him, raising an eyebrow deviously, as if he had won their altercation already. They both stared at each other. Keith’s lips pressed in a thin line as if he was turning something over in his mind, after all- Lance had challenged him and he knew Keith wasn’t one to back down from challenges. Or was he? Seconds passed in silence before he spoke again. “That’s what I thought” He started as Keith lunged forward grabbing Lance by the shoulders and slamming his lips on to Lance's mouth roughly. Both of them recoiled foreheads colliding, noses bending awkwardly, teeth reverberating painfully as  their lips met roughly from Keith’s kiss.  
Backing away almost instantly Lance shoved a hand in Keith’s face. “Jesus Christ you have to be kidding.” He rubbed his head as Keith leaned back in the bed of the truck holding his own nose.  
“Shut. Up.” He knew immediately had Keith was suffering from an incredible amount of embarrassment because he sat holding his mouth, grumbling, his face entirely red. Leaning forward he grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled it off his face before bringing both hands up and pressing them on his cheeks, holding him there as he moved to press his lips on Keith’s lips. At first He didn’t feel him return the kiss, but after a second or two he felt the dark haired boy shift under him and relax into it. Lance pulled back.  
“That’s how a real kiss is done, not bashing your face into someone else’s.” He gave him a smooth, shit eating grin while still holding his face.  
“I thought I said to shut up.” He snapped at him as he moved to kiss Lance again, this time significantly more gentle. Lance felt his heart stutter as Keith brought his arms up and circled them around his neck. He didn’t even know he was waiting for Keith until it finally happened.  
Lips parted and their kiss deepened as he crawled over to Lance’s lap, they both obviously found comfort in the touch. He felt Keith’s tongue graze his bottom lip, a small prod to see how far both of them were willing to go. Lance smirked within the kiss, as his teeth grazed on Keith’s lip and pulled into a bite. It wasn’t harsh, but enough to elicit and small moan from Keith.  
Immediately Keith shoved him away, covering his mouth in embarrassment. Clearly this was a noise Keith wasn’t comfortable making in front of him. Lance went to protest as he practically flew from the back of the truck and  jumping to freedom. Leaning back he tried taking deep breaths to calm down. He hadn’t expected to kiss Keith or to have so many feelings about kissing him.

~.~.~

Pidge sat next to him to navigate. Now that Lance wasn’t dizzy and passing out constantly, he forcibly took back his role as driver. Unsurprisingly Keith didn’t fight him, too embarrassed by their kiss to argue. In fact he had traded positions with Pidge to avoid talking or thinking about it.  
It was annoying.  
They drove in silence as Pidge pointed out their direction, occasionally stopping to talk about some random facts about cars as they passed specific models. This kid was way too smart for her own good. Especially since he understood about 20 percent off what she went on about.  
“We are about 40 miles out to where Altea destination is supposed to be.” She told him, Lance nodded his heart getting heavier as he got closer. His mother promised she would be there with his siblings, he believed her, he wanted her to be there more than anything. Each mile closer he felt his breathing restricting more and more. He was going to pass out. Pulling up, all of them stopped, the sun had set hours ago and yet it was so bright.  
Smoke plumed into the air as they all stared with wide eyes.

Altea was burning to the ground.

 

**Allura**

_‘I’ve made so many mistakes.’_ Alluras heart was in her chest as they pulled her in, the black truck moving in behind her. Roughly she was shoved on her knees, one of the generals tying her hands behind her back to prevent her from fighting further. Leaning over on her knees she sat next to her father, loose strands of hair were plastered against her face with sweat. Blue eyes shifting with anger and determination as she glared at Lotor. He stood over her looming as the other two generals closed the gate once the large moving van entered. The back door rolled up and opened as nearly a dozen Galran’s jumped out, spilling out like freshly born spiders from a sac, vile creatures just like they were, here to destroy her beloved city with their venom. No spiders was too much of a complement. Haggard and Zarkon slipping out of the front. Sauntering over, Lotor’s generals lead them over to where she sat on her knees.  
“This is what caused you trouble? One small girl?” Zarkon sounded disgusted as they paused and watched her.  
“We patrolled the area, the champion couldn’t have gotten too far.” Lotor explained, distracting them from Allura.  
“Send out search parties, I want him found.” She snapped at the soldiers as they scampered off to do as they were told.  
“I’m sorry father.” She whispered under her breath. Looking over they made eye contact. His eyes were gentle, full of love. Allura’s heart hit her stomach. Somehow she would have preferred him being angry.  
“No I am. I let things get this bad.” He responded slowly. Allura felt her eyes water. She wanted him to be angry to react, to punish her. Yet somehow, this was worse. They continued to sit in silence while Haggard paced, practically hissing in resentment.  
“How has he not been found yet.” She snapped at them after only minutes of searching. Allura felt her breathing hitch, Shiro couldn’t have abandoned her, so he must have gotten inside. “There must be a punishment for this.” Zarkon looked at Haggard as she stopped in front of them. “Kill the traitorous bitch.” She snapped. “Go through every house, every store, every home. If it’s empty, burn it. If someone tries to stop you- kill them.” She rampaged.  
“Mother as I suggested before, there is another option for the girl.” Lotor held up his hand, she whipped her head around to look at him. “The amount of ingenuity it took to plan this is quite remarkable. Not only did she kill a horde of zombies singlehandedly she devised a clever plan that almost worked. If we simply re-train and break her, she could replace the General she killed.” He gave his mother a devious smile. Haggard looked like she was mulling it over as dead eyes fell on her. The hatred in her eyes must have been too much to ignore.

“Fine, start breaking her early.” Haggard snapped her head up to look away, waving dismissively at him.  
“Easy.” Before any of them had time to think, he pulled a gun free from his belt pressing it to the temple of her father.  
Allura screamed as she saw her father's blood splatter before she heard the gun shot. The blood hit her face, splattering on the ground and pooling out in front of her, spreading to her knees and soaking her skirt. Her heart shattered watching the body collapse the gray hair stained red spreading out on the ground, brain matter visible from the wound.  
“I told you people were going to have to die for this.” Lotor’s words were cold as her chest constricted her breathing in gasps, her body quaking as she struggled to breathe between wails. Her body wracking with sobs. Unable to look away she watched the blood mix with dirt and gravel. Her body shaking as she felt her mind and body shut down. With each deep breath she felt the unimaginable hatred building up in her. Her body ached from the adrenaline as her shakey exhales went calm.

A cold dead chill washed over her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my asexuality I have a hard time writing any form is sexual NSFW, blood and gore I’m game, but I apologize ahead of time if anything seems kind of it of place or wonky.

**Matt**

He was curious now, Plaxum’s words in his mind. ‘Because everyone leaves or dies’ it was suspicious. Everything became suspicious, making it harder for him to relax now. Laying in bed he rolled away, trying to sit up and detangle from Florona.

He hadn’t expected to sleep with her. Yet the urge to feel something that wasn’t complete misery coupled with the utter helplessness he felt in losing Shiro to the Galra. It had been easy for her to waltz in and absolutely wreck his resolve. She fallen asleep next to him and it made it impossible to sleep, moving over to the window his arms over his chest as he watched the barn with suspicious eyes. Why had Florona has been so suspicious about the renovations? Why had Plaxum told him he would die? We’re the two tied together? The situation set off every red flag. Leaning on the window seal he stared out, deep in thought.  
He didn’t particularly care about Florona, she was nice, kind but she wasn’t Shiro and often when they were in bed together that’s who he thought about. They both knew it. Sometimes the name slipped out, while he tried hard to think back on their times in school. When they first met, how they bonded. This was nothing like that, in this they were looking for comfort. This world that had taken everything away from them, living in hell was lonely. It made any source of comfort unreasonably powerful. He felt her behind him, wrapping slender arms around his waist and leaning on his arm.  
“You’re a very restless person, it is safe here.” She assured him. How many times would she call it safe? Nothing stayed safe forever. He could tell her what the child had said to him. About dying. But why raise her alarms if something was truly amiss? The thought provoked him as he detangled himself away from her, there was no trust. No emotional attachment.   
“It’s not about that..” he finally spoke, her brown eyes betrayed so much hurt as she stepped towards him again. Her fingers traced scars on his shoulder, his arm, his back. Marks he had earned from being tossed around by the Galra and then by their group of rebels. He resisted pushing her hand away.  
“That person?” She sounded sincere, but he knew she wasn’t. Over the course of his first two weeks here he had tried to shut Florona down, he had someone he loved. She just shrugged it off. “I told you it doesn’t matter if you’re imagining someone else, this isn’t for romance.” She reminded him. Matt frowned. How far down the world had come too. But they needed it, craved the touch of other people, everyone was human after all. Yet it didn’t make him feel less guilty.  
“It’s almost over anyways.” She moved away from him, Matt snapped around and looked over at her, she was wearing his sweater that he normally wore. “You plan on leaving right? I can see it in your eyes.” She added offhandedly. Matt’s eyes narrowed as he refused to move. She was pulling the sweater over her head, tossing it on the floor before laying back in the bed utterly naked.  
“I’m going for a walk around the lake.” He told her quickly, unable to look at her.   
“Are you sure?” She was pouty, trying to prompt him.  
“Yeah.” He snagged his sweater from the ground, stuffing his arms into the sleeves practically running out of the room. He was making mistake after mistake but his gut told him to run, so he did. Walking past the children’s room he paused to see both swirn and plaxum up, they were next to each other, sitting on opposite ends of the bed, whispering. Pausing, he leaned in the doorway to look at them. Nostalgia made him recoil in pain, they reminded him so much of Pidge and himself that it hurt.  
He needed to get back to her, this vacation had taken up enough time.  
“Are you finally leaving?” Swirn looked up at him with wide eyes. He stepped into the room as they got up and paddled towards them.  
“I wouldn’t leave in the dead of night without my things.” He responded kindly. “More importantly Plaxum, don’t lie to me okay?” He squatted down holding her shoulders gently, eye level with the child. “What’s in the barn?” He asked sternly. Both children looked at each other. His suspicions practically confirmed.  
“We can show you, but it’s scary…” swirn responded, Matt’s eyes narrowed.  
“I’ll protect both of you.” He promised them, both of them continued to stare at each other before giving him soft nods. Careful not to make any noise, he let the children lead him out to the barn. Walking around to back he followed after them climbing the ladder into the window. Stepping up onto the loft area his blood ran cold, hearing the moaning and shuffling below. Light flared up, a dim orange glow made the situation feel more sinister as swirn lit a gas lantern kept up in the loft. The kids had obviously been in here before. His heart dropped when he looked down he didn’t have to see to know what it was.  
Ghouls shuffled around, their attention attracted to the light, cold rage boiled through him, he gave both girls a sharp look. “Get out of the barn now.” He snapped at the children, this was dangerous.  
“What are you going to do?” Swirn asked nervously.  
“Kill them all.” He responded as he took the lantern from the child. “Give me the matches that light the lantern.” He held his hand out, it wasn’t a request and the girls knew it. Swirn obeyed as he kicked around the hay stacked on the top of the barn. “Get out and get down.” He repeated the order as both scampered out the window. He couldn’t believe they would keep something so dangerous as ghouls right next to the children. It filled him with rage further as he began kicking the hay down onto ghouls. Breaking it so it spread everywhere. His gold eyes were dark as his hands shook. Pulling a match free, he spilled the box as he scratched the side and lit one. Watching it burn for just a second before dropping it down. Unsurprisingly the hay caught quickly. Taking the lantern He untwisted the small propane tank and walked towards the window. The fire spread slowly below. Smoke billowing up, the scent of decay and burning flesh filling his nose as he coughed and pulled the collar of his sweater over his mouth. Grabbing the edge of the window and tossed the propane tank. It exploded, the gust of energy and heat sending him flying out the window as he crashed on to the ground below him. Pain roared through his body as he rolled. Everything ached as he laid on the ground.

Perhaps he should give up? This was his death sentence, there would be no safe place, no reunion with his sister or Shiro. The entire barn was up in flames now. Standing up he felt his ankle give, as he limped for the house. No, these kids needed a safe place, just because he had made so many mistakes didn’t mean these kids had to suffer. No matter how shitty things were, he would keep fighting his way out.   
He could see them racing out of the house as the two children slammed into Luxia who stopped in horror. Storming back down he met with them halfway. His ankle screamed at him as he tried to stand up straight.  
“How could you keep something so dangerous near children?” He yelled, his anger taking over as Florona’s expression darkened. “You think this is safe? What if one broke out? Why would you do this? Why would you lie?!” He barraged them with questions. Florona held his gun out aiming it at him.  
“Because we have too, It’s to protect them and now, we can’t.” Matt’s eyes narrowed as she walked forward standing next to Luxia. They trapped him like a fly, caught into the web they were weaving.  
“the Galran take one person to fight or ten zombies for their gladiator matches. If we don’t supply one or the other they will take the kids without any reservations.” Luxia snapped at him as Florona kept her eyes trained on him, the fire from the barn lit up their faces with terrifying light.  
“You had Florona sold on sparing you for your sister's sake, we were collecting the dead to give to them tomorrow, but you just sealed your fate. You’ve sealed all of our fates. You’ve doomed our entire home.” Luxia spat. Everything clicked into place now.  
The water he had drank that made him sick. Florona’s attachment. Plaxums comment.  
Matt’s eyes narrowed as Luxia moved forward. “If he tries anything shoot his knee out, we need to keep him tied up, we’ll keep him in the stables until they come. Florona clicked the hammer back as they worked quickly and roughly, tying his hands in front of him.

“I didn’t want it to end this way.” Florona assured him under her breath as she roped his feet together expertly in a hog tie. They tossed him in the empty stable, leaving him there. Florona stood hovering over the gate, looking down at him.

“I was so stupid.“ he told her. “So desperate to believe there was a peaceful place I let my guard down…” He laid his head back, ignoring her as he curled into a ball. Despite escaping he was just being thrust back into the Galrans hands. At least he would get to see Shiro again, if he was even still alive.

 

**Keith**

“What is going on...” Climbing out of the car they piled out together. Moving to stand next to Lance neither of them looked at each other, to shocked to speak as they stared at the burning city. There was something going on and it wasn’t pleasant. The gates were wired, lined with metal bars, but he knew the gates wouldn’t open for them, no not like this. They would have to force an entrance or climb over. Moving quickly he looked at his friends surrounding him. Pausing for a second to think on it, just when did he start considering them friends?

It didn’t matter, they had to act. “Shay knock Sendak out.” Her attention snapped to him, confusion in her eyes. He didn’t have time for this- “Hunk drive the truck right through that gate. We’re going in.” He snapped orders at all of them as they jumped into action. Opening the front doors Keith grabbed the duffel bags and tossed them on the ground as they began unloading their bag of guns. Crossing his arms he began picking out guns and magazines that he could carry. His attention turned to Shay as hovered over Sendak hitting him hard with the butt of the gun.  
“These people are not afraid to kill. You must come to terms with that before all else.” She warned them, jumping out of the back of the truck. Pidge looked nauseous for a second but nodded. Carefully winding her blade around her neck. There was a heavy amount of silence as they stood armed, climbing into the back of the truck Lance reached out and touched his shoulder.  
“Hey I’ve got your back out there okay?” He promised him, touching his shoulder with a small amount of affection. Keith paused before giving him a small smile. Sometimes he wasn’t too annoying.  
“You too.” He nodded at him once. Now wasn’t the time to be relieving the kiss, but he somehow had come to trust in such a short time to him to watch his back. How far they seemed to have come from nearly robbing him.

The truck lurched backwards and they moved away from the gate. Keith instinctively grabbed on to Lance’s arm for support. They clasped each others forearms as the truck rolled backwards before jolting them forward. They all stood in the back, grabbing on as metal screamed, the sound of it groaning and breaking as Hunk hammered through the gate. They could hear the screaming tenfold now as they poured out of the back armed. Keith took in the scenery in a split second before shots were fired.   
A girl sat on her knees eyes wide next to the corpse of a man. One with a gun to her head. Keith didn’t waste any time as he ducked behind the truck as bullets rained at them. Buildings around them were on fire and if he looked off down the street he could see people laying in pools of blood.

Pidge dropped down to her knees, crawling under the truck. He could hear the gunshots from underneath as he looked over at Lance.  
“Sharp shooter right?” He reminded him. Lance gave him a shaky thumbs up. He needed to find Shiro. Shiro was in this mess somewhere. Crouching he skimmed towards the crushed in hood, leaning out to the side to return fire. They could hear yelling but adrenaline pumped in his veins hard.

These were live people. Not zombies. Living people.

He knew in this world chaos reigned with such a heavy fist, and he couldn’t accept the murder of innocent people, but how could he chalk up the nerve to kill? He watched as the Garla scattered. Three of them stepping up to defend what could only be the two leaders. A tall terrifying man and a witch-like woman. He shot at them as he hit the girl in the hood sending her to the ground.  
Looking around he saw everyone unhesitatingly shooting back. He needed to find Shiro, he reminded himself. He was supposed to be here. Leaning back on the edge of the truck he gave Lance one look, could he leave him here? What if he was shot too?

How could he survive in this world if he cared about the safety of others? “Lance.” He called his attention as the boy looked over at him. “I’m going in.” He pointed to the space between the buildings. Lance gave him a nod, he knew what it meant without being told. He would cover him. Taking off running behind the buildings around he heard Gunshots to distract them as he slipped between the buildings. Only to come to a row of houses, burning to the ground.   
No time. “Shiro!” He yelled his name repeatedly, buildings were burning everywhere as people laid dead in the streets. The Galra were vicious, traveling in groups of three he watched as they approached the houses not burning. Ducking behind a building he watched as two of the soldiers in dark clothing began to search a house, dragging two innocent people by their arms and tossing them on the ground. Holding them there while the other two searched the houses. Crawling around to the back to see the other side his eyes narrowed at the cellar doors that were locked. Bringing his gun up he stayed quiet as they began breaking the lock.

As they opened the doors a large black clad figure jumped at one. Sinking what looked like a knife into the first ones shoulder as they ducked away from him. Turning on them he fought against them. He could tell now that he had long haired and was fairly built. His heart thudded in his chest. He needed to help him. The man struggled with two of them, surprised, as he stepped forward and fired off two shots into one of the guys ganging up on the man. The long haired guy punched the second one, metal glinting as he froze the guy wheeling on him.  
Keith’s face dropped he could barely recognize him. A jagged scar stretched across the bridge of his nose, his hair was grown out and face scruffy, this was Shiro unmistakably, the same soft curve in his eyes and strong eyebrows and jaw line.  
“Shiro?” He breathed as both of them looked at each other completly stunned.  
“Keith? What?” He looked beside himself, shaking his head he gave him a stern look. “Reunion can wait, there’s so much going on. We’ve got to push the Galra out and stop the fires.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Allura**

Allura’s breath caught, face contorting in fear and surprise as the truck slammed through the gate. Watching it hit some of the Galran’s before it broke down, the hood crushed in, adding to the smoke surrounding them. The wold seemed to become eerily quiet for two seconds as everyone’s attention shifted to the military truck barging in. Perhaps it was fate, or just simply luck as they all piled out, guns blazing.  
“Sir, ma’am, we should leave.” Ezor motioned to Haggard and Zarkon. Whatever it was, she wasn’t going to complain.   
“This is unexpected.” Lotor was amused as their soldiers began returning fire. Dropping down on her chest, her heart beat faster as bullets buzzed around her in friendly fire. Looking down she watched white ends slowly dye red from her fathers blood. Nausea welled up in her, realizing she was leaning into her own fathers blood. Hearing a loud thud, Allura turned her head to see Narti hit the ground toppling down, the bobcat she held loose and darting away from the trouble. Lotor cursed as he turned to Zephid and Ezor.  
“Take her to Axca, let’s go.” He snapped at them. Both of them picked up Narti as multiple a Galrans covered Haggard and Zarkon’s escape, willingly becoming human meat shields for these terrible people. Allura breathed weakly as she felt Lotor grab her arm. “Up you go, princess.” He laughed as she was hauled to her feet, her hands still bound. Rage taking over as she bucked against him trying to free herself.  
“Do not touch me with the hands you used to kill my father!” She shrieked at him, elbowing him in the face. She freed herself only to be slammed down. Grabbing a fist full of hair he dragged her forward as she growled uncontrollably at him. A blade arched forward in a wide vertical swing as it slammed into the ground in front of her. Blinking she watch it get yanked backwards, Lotor jumped back a disgruntled noise escaping. Following the blade back with her eyes, it snapped back into its owners hand. Staring eyes wide over to see a small girl standing in the middle of the fire fight. Her knife spinning on a leather chord as it wrapped around her arm and slid into her hand. Taking the chance to break away from Lotor she could see that on the down swing it had caught him in the face, blood pouring as Allura moved to the strangers side.  
They retreated as he backed away wiping the blood from his eyes, following after his parents.  
“I’ll be back for you.” He reminded her as they let out a loud whistle.  
She felt elated for a second, they had won. Whoever these people were had showed up and fought back. She couldn’t breath as she looked around. Her happiness paused she saw how badly the fires had spread, turning to look around she saw her fathers body. Laying face down. Her heart stopped as she ran to his side. Dropping to her knees she rolled him over. His eyes wide open in surprise she cradled his body, unable to control her tears. Unaware that Coran was next to her until he placed an arm on her shoulder. How could she have messed up so bad? They had won but at the cost of her city and so many lives.  
As she mourned, the others worked to put out the fires until early morning. The sun had began to rise when she finally closed her father's eyes and laid him on the ground. She would avenge him. She would wipe out Lotor and Zarkon and everyone else who stood in her way.  
Looking up she found Shiro standing with the group of strangers. She needed to thank her heros. Slowly she walked over towards them. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile before wrapping her in a hug. “We can only go up from here.” He told her in her ear. She had no response, chosing to stay quiet.  
“Thank you for jumping in and risking your lives all of you.” She smiled warmly at them. She didn’t feel warm, she felt the opposite. Her heart felt like it had frozen over, but keeping up appearances was always important. Especially to strangers. “Luck was on our side, they weren’t expecting a surprise attack. I am Allura, this is Altea… Well was Altea.” She motioned around her. She looked at Shiro who was staring at the small brown haired girl with glasses. His expression utterly unreadable.  
“I’m Hunk and this is Lance. We’re looking for our families and if they made it here.” Hunk spoke up quickly, Coran stepped towards them, soot covered his mustache and his eyes looked as tired as she felt.  
“You saved our city, the least we can check out records.” He promised. Lance looked hopefully as he motioned Hunk and Lance to follow him. She watched as Hunk took the hand of the tall girl, she squeezed it gently before following them. Allura turned her attention back to the others.  
“I’m Pidge, I’m looking for my father and brother.” The small girl smiled up at her. She nodded once and opened to mouth to speak before Shiro interrupted.  
“Your brother. What is his name?” Shiro asked quickly, Pidge turned on him, her tone went completely serious.  
“Matt. Matt Holt. You’re Shiro, I can tell.” Her eyes trailed over to her black haired companion who stood with his arms crossed, finishing tying his jacket around his waist.

”Pidge before you get defensive.” It was too late, the brown haired girl had sank her teeth in.

“I know because when I went to the college I checked his visitor records, you were with him last. Where is he?” She snapped at him. Shiro looked defensive for a second. Tension rising in the space between all of them.  
“I was hoping you would know… we were separated when he got free from the Galra.” He responded, his expression looked pained for a second. Allura wanted to feel empathy but all of her emotions had been drained out by today’s events.  
“I’m Keith.” The final one had finally introduced himself, pointing to where the others had left too he spoke. “Shay is the girl that went with them.”  
“Well… welcome to Altea, I’m afraid you’ve come too late.” Hollow, her words, her expression, her heart were hollow as she spoke. Yet they filled with rage the minute she thought about the Galra. “But if you would like, it is my goal to bring the Galra to their knees. I won’t let my father's death be in vain, I could use your help. We have a doctor and an engineer-oh!” She cut herself off. “Pidge! I believe we have someone here you’d like to meet.” She was reminded, Professor Holt has been looking for his family too, it was why he helped her.

“The doctor is important, Lance got burned really badly and we’ve been doing the best we can to keep it clean-“ Keith trailed off when he realized no one  as paying attention. Allura and a Pidge stared at each other.   
“My father?” Pidge’s eyes widened with hope as Allura gave her a single nod. “Please take me to him.” she lead her to the clinic she was practically running as Allura ran with her, however her feet cut short at the sight of the burned clinic. All their medicine, their hard word. Was nothing but dust. Allura froze as Pidge stopped too.  
“No, no, no, no.” She ran further into the breaking down building. The beams looked charred and ready to collapse, yet it didn’t stop her. Looking around she saw the dragged out bodies laying on the ground in their own blood. Following after her she found her within the rubble on her knees. Allura grabbed her and fell next to her. She could sympathize with the girl as she sobbed.   
No one spoke as they held each other, Allura patting her head gingerly with false affection, she couldn’t feel a thing. “We cannot mourn the dead until the battle is over. We must endure and use that pain to win.” Her heart had gone cold when he father was killed, warped into blackness, vengeance was all she could think about. A cold rage existed in her, and would exist until she died.

 

**Matt**

Matt sat on his knees, his hands were bound in front of him, his head hung low as Luxia and Florona stood behind him guarding him. His heart hammered against his chest. How could he escape this situation. Hearing the familiar noise of tires against gravel he held his breath when the truck pulled up. Looking up under strands of copper hair he watched the door open and out from the car stepped a light skinned man, a bleach blonde Mohawk went across his head, tattoos inked in geometric lines on the sides.   
“Ulaz.” Luxia greeted him as the gang of Galra stopped. Matt felt his chest lurch. He couldn’t go back, no, no, no, no. Panic overwhelmed him as they had a conversation about him as if he wasn’t even there.   
“We found him back in the town, he’s a fighter, burned down our barn.” Luxia said distantly. Peering up, his gold eyes burned with hatred as the Galran stepped forward, picking him up by his collar, holding his chin tightly as he stared at him.   
“You’re the one slave. We’ve had a bounty out on you for quite awhile.” He snickered, Matt yelled angrily as he head butted him hard.   
“I.” He spoke through gritted teeth as they swarmed him, Ulaz doubling back falling on the ground. “Will.” He brought his bound hands up and wrapped them around the Galran’s neck, and slammed down, bringing his knee up as it collided with his nose, a loud crunching noise as he broke the bone. “Not.” He felt someone wrap his arms around him holding him from behind as a second one came up to him. Pushing back he brought his feet off the ground and kicked. “Go.” All he could imagine was how Shiro fought to free him, he would not let him down. The Galran holding him collapsed back from the force of the kick as they toppled over backwards. “Back.” He snarled the last word in rage as he somersaulted backwards, rolling onto his knees he ducked out the way of a punch, using his bound hands to push away the punch and grab his arm pulling him forward as he stumbled.   
Two people tackled either side of him as his vision blurred from the impact, his face shoved into the dirt. Adrenaline pushed him back up as they dog piled on him. Hearing the hammer cock of a gun made the stop as he looked up to see Ulaz holding a gun to Swirn’s head, her eyes were wet with tears as he held her by the arm.  
“You know their deal don’t you?” He asked him simply, there was no cruel amusement just an unreadable mask of apathy. Matt flared up as he mustered up all the hated he could in his eyes, holding still. “Would you rather we took the child?” Matt didn’t say anything as he went limp. He knew the answer. “As I thought. Boys pick him up, Radio Haggard tell her we picked up one of her old toys.” Ulaz let the girl go as they dragged Matt up by his arms, twisting in pain he felt like his arms like they would pull out of their sockets. They dragged him to their van, pulling the back doors open, he didn’t fight them as they threw him in roughly, adding a few hits in as payback. That was what happened when you made a fool out of them.   
These kids were innocent, he understood what Florona and Luxia were doing, it was out of necessity to protect that innocence. He couldn’t find the effort to hate them over betraying him, but the price for him was too steep. Laying on the van of the floor, they took turns kicking or hitting him for compensation while they drove. He felt his mind turn to static as he rolled with the van, his chest hurt, his forehead bleeding, ribs aching as they took him back to his own hell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pidge**  

While the others worked to help rebuild Pidge worked to set up a stronger Radio tuned into the Galra’s chatter. Coran has fished out old broken radios the police in their town used in hopes that she could fix them. Which with Hunks help had been easy enough. Together they built a charging station from a few unscathed solar panels.

“If we rewire parts of it we should cancel out any other channels and prevent listeners, the only downside is we will have a significantly shorter range. There will be no traceable channel.” She explained as Hunk and her leaned over the equipment. Her new friend was more of a mechanic, he’d mentioned in their down time that he worked on cars in his parents garage. It wasn’t an ideal partner, but it was better than asking Lance to help. 

Once they got was the radios working only a handful were given out. Shiro had one, Keith and Lance, herself, Hunk and Allura. In the span on the week of peace they had the others worked to build up a new clinic and to restore what buildings they could. Meanwhile Pidge instead worked on mapping out the Galra forces, set up in an old office Pidge had their state map pinned to the wall, different colored tacks representing different tribes as they moved about. She circled every settlement like Altea they picked up from and what their out source was. The easiest to find was their gladiator ring, they had made it in a trash fill about 90 miles out, nearly dead in the center of their camps.  
At first she didn’t think the map would come together in a way that was useful to them. The revolt at Altea dominated the chatter as they briefly touched on Sendak’s AWOL status. She knew they would be building their forces up, and to be entirely honest they should have been gone already but Allura refused to leave her city despite 3/4ths of it being burned to the ground. Day and night she sat by the Radio, turning in the chatter, trying to decipher their code words. Pinning and adjusting certain spots on the map. Gauging their distances apart. Thanks to it they were able to disconcern how far any camps were and how much they needed to worry.  
“Ulaz on the move, the Ranch provided us with a new fighter. Well, new isn’t the correct word.” Pidge shifted across the office shooting off in her rolling chair as she picked up a new paper. A fighter? For Haggard? Nothing had come up about the Ranch yet, what was their export? People?  
“No undead, were running short of those.” The voice came back. Definitely people. They exported people.  
“Haggard is going to want to hear this.” Ulaz responded as the line went into dead static. Pidge froze, she had heard practically the same words from Sendak when he had found them and he thought she was Matt. “Tell the Druids, we have the escaped prisoner Matt Holt back.” Pidge as blood ran cold as she dropped her pen. Running back over to her radio setup she practically tripped as she leaned on the table. She wasn’t imagining it, they said her brothers name.  
“She will meet you at the Rings.” Was the only response she heard before she launched herself from the house. Practically running for the front gate.

Keith and Lance saw her first as they worked on reconstructing the gate that was crushed in by the truck. She could tell they were arguing by their mannerisms. Keith’s arms crossed leaning away as if he was smelling something awful. Lance with his hands on his hips, ready to rip into him.   
“Pidge what’s the panic?” Keith grabbed her arm as she hit the gate, pulling it open.  
“They have Matt, I have to go for him. They caught him again.” Lance grabbed her in a panic, their bickering had died off as she spoke.  
“I’ll radio the others, we need to discuss this instead of charging off.” Keith responded before taking picking up the clipped on microphone and leaned in to speak hastily. Pidge struggled as Lance held her down. Both arms closed around her sides.   
“There is no time, Haggard is going for him, who knows what she will do to him.” She shook him off and tried to climb the fence as he pulled her back down.  
“Pidge.” She heard Allura’s voice as Lance grabbed her feet pulling. Falling back on the ground Lance rolled on top of her to sit on her. She pounded the ground trying to claw her way out. The others were there in an instant.  
“You have to calm down Pidge, irrational thinking will only hurt Matt, do you want that?” Her panic snapped off as Shiro leaned down and spoke to her. The idea of hurting Matt, she couldn’t stand it.  
“Now tell us what happened.” Allura leaned down and moved Lance off as pulled Pidge up.  
“Ulaz’s camp picked him up from some Ranch, they’re taking him back to the rings because he faught back. He radio’d it to Haggard and she plans to meet him there.” She explained. Shiro’s face paled.  
“What if we use Sendak to trade for him?” Hunk offered as her eyes brightened up. “We’ve has him for nearly a month, we obviously haven’t been able to get information from him.” He added helpfully.  
“We need a backup plan in that case, but Pidge is right about one thing. If Haggard wants him we have to move fast. After all she is the one who did this to me.” Shiro touched his robotic arm.  
“We should split up.” Lance spoke quickly “we need numbers here in case the Galra use this opportunity to attack.” They all looked over at him and nodded.  
“Allura, Coran, Hunk, Lance, And Shay you five stay and rebuild. Keith, Pidge and I will go get Matt.” Shiro spoke as they all nodded. “We need guards on the wall the entire time we are gone.” Lance went to protest being left behind but was silenced immediately when Keith put a hand on his shoulder.  
“If- no when we get Matt back we can put something together to finally start the fight against the Galra.” Pidge nodded once.  
“Alright then, let’s pack up a car and get organized. We have a rescue mission to plan.” His tone was final as everyone moved to scatter about and begin prepping.

 

**Lance**

Lance and Keith worked together in silence. Loading a few set of guns and ammunition in a small bag. Aside from arguing they had hardly spoken. Finding out his family had not made it to Altea was a blow he couldn’t force himself to talk about it. Hunk had prodded him, and while Keith had run up to him after the fightfight but promptly began brushing him off and avoiding him afterwards. Instead of focusing on the moody assholes hot and cold moments, Lance chose to lock himself up in their clinic and get his arm treated. Looking out of the garage they converted to an armory he could see Shiro and Pidge leaning on the hood mapping out their route and planning. Keith didn’t speak to him much which just made everything more confusing. One minute he was saving his life and kissing him the next he was avoiding him. Like now, at this moment in particular he was avoiding him. It was annoying.  
“So are we finally going to talk about what that kiss meant?” Lance promoted him, Keith continued loading a box of ammunition into their bag. They had to leave some behind still.  
“What it meant?” He questioned him, his tone nonchalant. It pissed him off more.  
“Of course what it meant? Unless you go around kissing people after saving their lives.” Lance turned to look at him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Obviously not.” Keith rolled his eyes, busying his hands, completely trying to avoid eye contact. “It didn’t mean anything.” His words were restricted and cold, but Lance would see it in his face.  
“Bullshit.” He reached out to grab his arm, Keith swatted him away hitting his healing burn as he gasped in pain. Instantly Keith’s went from anger to apologetic.  
“It’s not bullshit.” Keith shrugged off his worry and slung the bag over his shoulder pushed the rifle to Lance. “In this world now, feelings are an unaffordable luxury. Not when every moment is dedicated to surviving.” He looked down at his hands. Twisting the gloves on his fingers. Lance grabbed both shoulders and spun him to look at him.  
“Who knew you would be so afraid.” He started to tease him, his expression dying off at the sincerity in Keith’s eyes. He was serious. “Look In this world we have nothing besides what we carry. We lose every home eventually we fight to survive but I think you’re mixing it up.” Keith looked up at him, skeptical as Lance continued. “It’s not a luxury it’s a necessity. Our feelings is what pushes us to fight every day. To have something or someone to return to. It makes living in this hell worthwhile.” His words were earnest, yet all he could think about was his family, How finding them again was what pushed him this far. He couldn’t mention that disappointment. How could he? It was too hypocritical. Looking away he didn’t look convinced, moments of silence passed between them.  
“If I get attached and you die, I don’t think I could handle it.” His words were soft just under his breath. Lance moved instinctively pulling him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.  
“Trust me, there’s too much awesome in me to die.” He responded, he felt Keith punch him in the side roughly at his joke. Cringing from the hit, it took him a few moments but he finally returned the hug. They stood there for several minutes, clinging to each other.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked, his face still buried into his shoulder.  
“No.” Lance responded too quickly, breaking apart the hug he moved to finish packing up supplies and headed out to the car with Keith.  
Pausing they watched as they shoved Sendak into the trunk, the disgruntled Galran going along with it, too weak to fight back at this point.  
Shiro slammed the trunk shut as Keith took the bag from Lances hands and opened the back door tossing the guns in.  
“I should be going too.” He pouted, leaning on the door frame.

“You’re injured, it would just slow us down.” Shiro reminded him as Lance looked at him frowning. He felt something touch his fingertips. Calloused pads prodded at his hand as he flipped it over. They never looked at each other as their fingers laced together. A comfortable touch, Keith’s way of being empathetic to him being left behind.

Finally looking over at Keith He shrugged at him as if it was nothing. “That’s Fine I’ll consider it a vacation away from that awful temperament of yours.” He snorted as Keith pulled his hand away and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“If only your entire existence didn’t ruin every single thing.” He huffed back as a Lance stepped away. Moving to standing with the others he moved to the front gate and began pulling it open and sliding it back, he watched them slide into the car, driving past him and away. Standing in silence he closed the gate behind them, leaning on the fence to watch them drive out of sight.

Perhaps he was telling Keith what he wanted someone to tell him. That having feelings gave them something to fight for. After all he could have just let him slip away just like his family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shiro**

It took them nearly two hours to get to their destination, they drove in silence, the mood heavy as Pidge piped up. 

“We’re about 15 miles out. If we stop here we hike the rest of the way.” pulling off the road into the old cars abandoned to the side they kept their distance. They hide the car within the abandoned ones, giving each other small glances before climbing out.  
“If we go through the trees we have a good surprise opportunity, we get as close as we can before we Radio in with our demands.” Pidge folded the map up, sliding it into her pocket with the Radio.  
“Wait Pidge. We have to discuss that. If we use the radio then we lose our ability to listen in on their plans. ” Keith pointed out, Pidge gave him a hard look in response.

“Keith has a good point, we have to make that decision.” Shiro leaned on the hood as they formulated their strategy. “It is something we have to heavily consider, Pidge you’re the one that has been working on the map, but you’re also the one that has the most to lose in this situation. It is your choice.” Shiro added, her watched her brow furrow, it was exactly the same with Matt whenever he was heavily considering something. Clearing his throat he looked away from Pidge and continued on. “If we get separated for any reason it’s in our best interest to avoid the car. Pidge located a cabin two miles to the east in the woods. That’s where we will need to go, especially since the road will be crawling with Galrans.” He motioned them over to point out everything on the map and direct them.    
“You’ll have to make the decision soon, for now we neee to get moving.” Keith reminded Pidge. “Shiro and I can carry Sendak, Pidge you keep a weapon trained on him and work the Radio.” Shiro popped the trunk as they spoke, he grabbed Sendak by the shoulder pulling him out. Both Keith and Shiro took either side of him. Using extra rope length to drag him like a dog.  
“We all have our roles.” Pidge cocked the handgun she held pressing it to Sendaks back. “Let’s go get my brother.”

-.-.-

They hiked for hours until the sun set, occasionally using Pidges map to keep them directed to the waste site. The opening had been fenced in but trash was piled up all around, three Doberman dogs slept by the gate as Lance slipped into the woods without another word. “You’ve got your choice to make Pidge.” Keith prompted Pidge looking over at her, they watched the entrance of the gates as she handed Shiro the radio.

“My brother is more important than spying.” She responded firmly. Shiro nodded, a weight lifting off his chest as he clicked on the radio. Slowly he began speaking.  
“If you’re listening Haggard then you know exactly who this is.” He started watching the gate with intense eyes as he and Keith looked over at each other and continued. “If Not then someone should go get her and tell her that her champion is on the radio.” There was a long pause as no one responded. Finally after what felt like an eternity he heard her hoarse voice.  
“Crawling back already?” She chuckled evilly.  
“Not likely.” He responded quickly. “But we might have something you want. Let’s make a trade. Matt Holt for Sendak. No negotiations, bring him out to the front or we execute your general right out front.” He clicked off the radio handing it back to Pidge. Letting out a low whistle for Lance he motioned Keith and Pidge to follow as they walked out front.  
They stood at the gate Sendak on his knees, waiting patiently as Lotor and his two remaining generals stepped out.  
He looked amused as Shiro’s eyes darkened when he realized Matt wasn’t with them. Just what had they done already? “I can tell by that delicious look you’re disappointed, unfortunately Matt is indisposed currently. Our prize fighter is a little caught up in well, being a fighter.” He chuckled as Shiro’s hands balled into fists. The large red head sprang out at Keith aiming to hit him as a shot rang out, all of them had guns drawn as she dropped, blood blooming on her chest. Lotor frowned as he watched her fall, dying. Turning Shiro saw Pidge scrambling back, the gun in her hand smoking.  
“Really this is my third general.” He groaned unhappily. “Oh well, she can join her sisters.” He shrugged as the pony tail girl made a wailing noise. “Oh please Ezor.” He corrected her. Watching her crawl to Zepthid who was bleeding out.  
“Don’t try a move like that again.” Shiro warned him. Lotor held his gun lazily, a hand on his hip. “We came prepared. Now get Matt.” He hissed through his teeth.  
“Do this, get that, I want blah, blah, blah, really you should hear yourself.” He stepped forward, all three of them them aimed their weapons at Lotor making him stop. “See, you think you’ve got the upper hand here, but you underestimate us. Now, I’ve got one good general left and she’s a mess, probably worthless to me at this point.” He looked down at Ezor who held her friend's body, shaking in tears. “You’re not making this easy on me,huh?” He looked up at Shiro, a displeased expression on his face as he held the gun up. A shot rang out as Ezor fell  
Forward a wound in her back as he raised his gun and shot, Sendak dropped as brain matter exploded, both Shiro and Keith jumped back as their leverage laid dead at their feet. “Retreat.” He whispered under his breath, Lotor smirked as they backed into the trees. The gates opened as soldiers poured out and grabbed the two dying girls back in.

Turning to look around he rubbed his temples. He should have guessed the Galran brutality extended to their generals, now they were still without Matt.  
“Pidge we will work out a new plan-“ he paused looking around. The brown haired girl was gone. Slipping away into forest somewhere as Keith and him exchanged glances.  
God damnit.

 

**Matt**

Matt grunted as he hit the wall of crushed cars, crawling backwards he avoided the grabby hands of the ghouls and kicked out snapping ones leg as it fell and he scampered away. His entire body felt heavy all of his injuries finally stacking up against him. Falling from the barn, getting into the fight with the Galrans- subsequently being beat by the Galran afterwards. They had to fix their broken pride somehow right? He was sure that if Ulaz had not been the one driving he would have helped them get revenge. Even though adrenaline kept him on his feet it wasn’t enough to stave off the exhaustion he felt. His body was reaching its breaking limits.

So of course, the only logical course of action for the Galran was to put him back in the fighting ring. To shove him against the ghouls. Running away, he turned sharply and pounced on the car, kicking himself off towards the ghouls as he struck out, his kick in a wide sweeping arch as it connect with the jaw of the ghoul. It’s jaw cracked and broke apart, it’s lower half hanging just by a thread of deteriorating muscle. His ankle screamed as he flopped to his knees, a simple kick like that shouldn’t have winded him.

‘Ive gotten so used to the pain my entire body feels numb.’ He pushed himself up and darted away from the ghoul. Whatever, it meant it couldn’t bite him. He wasn’t sure what number he was on. They would keep sending hordes at him to fight, but he knew eventually they would throw him a weapon for the finale. Hopefully he was nearing the end soon. Running he felt pain in his knee from his earlier beating as he stumbled. He hated trying to kill these things by hand. Sliding his feet into position he dropped to the ground sweeping his foot into a kick as he dropped the closest one and jumped on its head, dead brain covering his boots as he ducked away from the grabbing hands. Running back he skidded around to a halt his back against the compacted cars. He watched the three remaining ghouls clamor towards him. Grabbing the nearest one he swung it into the wall, slamming its head into the cars as he felt two sets of hand grabbing him. Elbowing back he turned on it and shoved the ghoul on to the ground running away from it.  
His breathing ragged he held his arms up defensively as the broken jaw ghoul continued limping to him. He kicked again, it collapsed as he jumped on its head.  
Just one more. Wiping the sweat and blood from his face he walked towards the ghoul and brought his leg up, kicking it in the chest as it tumbled backwards he stepped on its stomach, feeling his foot sink through the rotting flesh as it struggled to get up. Stepping on its skull, he got carried away as he bashed it in.

The crowd went nuts as he looked up at them. Every ache, every pain in his body meant he was still alive. It didn’t matter if his knees would eventually give out, he had to keep fighting. Right? He saw it then, his bo staff being tossed down in front of the gate, the finale. He watched the gate drop as about ten ghouls tripped over themselves to get to him. Matt didn’t have much energy left as up as they headed towards him in a large mob. Already he was in the negatives, his entire being screaming to stop and rest. Yet without thinking hard on it he was running at them, shifting to the side he jumped off the cars as he soared over their heads diving into a roll as he picked up the weapon. The weight in his hands felt great as he twirled the staff, trying to ignore the aching in his chest.  
The herd turned as he used the bo staff to pick himself up, leaning on it for a moment before ran at them, sweeping out low he knocked a row to the ground before striking out, the end of the staff digging into the eye and brain before he yanked out and spun it to the opposite side, bringing it down on the head of one of the ones who was on the ground. Backing away he paused when he heard a familiar voice scream his name.  
Looking up he felt his heart stop. “Katie?” He whispered as the ghouls swarmed him, circling around him dangerously just as the wall around him exploded.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Pidge**

“Pidge whatever you’re thinking is not a solution.” Shiro’s voice came through her radio completely doused in static as she clicked the radio off in response. Their plan had failed but that didn’t mean she would. Waiting in the trees she watched the pattern of the guards, they stood above the wall, guns poised, chatting nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong. Pulling her blade free Pidge spun it to gain momentum as she dashed out from her cover, chucking her blade out, it hit home and stabbed the guys arm. Should could hear them panicking as she pulled hard on the chord the guard toppling off the gate as she caught him and held him up, shots firing out from the second guard as she used his companion as a shield. Blood soaked her clothes as she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the familiar clicking in silence as his clip ran out before pulling her own gun and shooting the guard down. Dropping the dead body she stripped him off his long black coat and bandana. Wrapping herself in his coat it fell to her knees ridiculously huge on her, yet it did the job, hiding her bag as she loaded his weapons into the coat and pulled the hood up over her face and tucked her chin away behind the purple bandana.  
She did her best to blend in as she climbed into the camp. Dropping over the wall she was noticed immediately. Before they could fire at her or alarm anyone else she threw her knife and brought them to their knees, knocking  them out as quickly as possible.  Slinking around the camp, she searched for her brother. The minute the general had been shot  by her, she fled, knowing it would only continue to go down hill.  
She could hear the cheering across camp as she stalked towards it, keeping up her dark airs as she looked around desperately.  
“Regris friend.” She felt someone wrap an arm around her. Freezing up, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. Tall and pale with a bleached Mohawk. He gave her lazy smirk. “We both know you’re no friend, did you come with the rescue party?” He continued as they walked. “If you keep quiet and listen, I’ll help you get your friend out.” He promised. Pidge stopped breathing. Who was this?  
“How do I know I can trust you?” She asked him under her breath.  
“Because you’re going to want too in about two minutes.” He walked with her, picking up the pace. Pidge followed as he walked her around the large wall built up with crushed cars. “You see, some of us here don’t like how things are run. And despite the fact that your friend in there nearly broke my nose, I decided I liked him enough to help.” Paused, slowly a grin spread across his face. “Clearly I was not expecting a rescue party, but plans can be changed.” He finished, waiting for a minute to see if she was listening to continue. “This will blow soon, I suggest you get your friends attention before I does. Anything past the red cars is safe, get him out by going directly straight, between buildings. There is a guard post, I’ll be there.” He promised. Turning around he walked away as she climbed the stairs hurriedly. She had under a minute. Pushing to the front she watched her brother jump over the cars, he was barely recognizable as he brought his knees up. He had grown taller and his hair was longer but it was Matt.  
He rolled and collected the bo staff, swinging out and fighting to the point it surprised her, where had he learned to do that? It didn’t matter, the clock was ticking and she knew they would only have a few seconds left before everything supposedly went down. “MATT!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as he froze, the staff in his hand, he looked directly at her as the skin-eaters surrounded him and the wall exploded.

People started screaming and rushing away as Matt swung out his staff, dropping down and plowing his way through the skin eaters, she watched as he ducked through the crowd for the crashed in wall. Jumping down she landed on the ground next to him her knees aching as she pushed herself up. Pulling the bandana down she smiled at him, his face dropped when he saw her.  
“Pidge?” His words were weak as she grabbed his arm, reunions could wait until they weren’t in dangerous territory. Pulling his stunned frame along She broke into a run.  
“Let’s go.” She ran with him. Letting her blade fall free, dangling out of her sleeve as she began spinning it. People moved to avoid it as they cut through the crowd. Ducking around tents as she headed straight as Ulaz had ordered.  
As he promised there was a guard post. All of them lying on the ground running up to them Matt altered his stance to attack as he saw Ulaz. “No! he’s helping.” Pidge stopped him.  
“Like hell he is.” He snapped as he brought his staff up, however Ulaz didn’t move to defend himself. “He’s the one who captured me.” Matt hissed. Ulaz kept his arms crossed and kicked the door open.  
“I had a roll to play, I promised the next fighter we found I would set my plan into motion. Fortunately the tiny version of you made it so I can continue spying.” He nodded over at her, she felt her face turn pink. Stepping towards her slipped a paper from his pocket and stuffed it in her hands. “Now Let bygones be bygones and knock me unconscious.” He looked to her brother as Matt swung out and hit him without hesitation or holding back. They both gave each other hard stares.  
“He held a gun to a child’s head.” He explained. They ran then, weaving through the forests without letting up. She could tell her brother was struggling as she pulled him along. Sweat sheened across his face, his run had a limp to it and it was very clear he was winded already. Even though it seemed he was so much taller now, still lean but she could tell by the way he moved he had gained more definition and muscle.  
“Do you think they’re following us out this way?” She asked him under her breath as they leaned against trees hiding. Matt doubled over in pain, holding himself. They couldn’t keep this up. What ever he went through it had seriously taken a toll on hims   
“They probably went for the main roads.” He managed to grit the words out between gasps for air before looking back over his shoulder. “Really, Pidge, I can’t believe you’re here.” He looked over at her, this was still her brother. No matter how much he had changed. Her heart melted as she tackled him in a hug.  
“I can’t believe I finally found you.” She felt her voice cracking tears welling up as they held onto each other sinking to the ground. “So much has happened and I was so lost without you but I knew you were alive. You had to be.” She was sobbing now as he patted her head and held her. Looking back they looked at each other’s faces, he was crying too.  
“I was trying to get back to you, but it was like I hit every roadblock and set back.” He admitted, standing up he pulled her to her feet. “Did you come alone?” He looked suddenly distressed, as if it hit him that she had broken in all by herself. Shaking her head no, she couldn’t find the words to speak, just to hug her brother again happily. Pulling her radio free she turned it back on, half expecting to hear Shiro yelling into the radio. Yet it wa silent. Clicking it on she spoke. 

“Guys?” She tried, the static remained for a few seconds before Keith came on. “Are you a god damn idiot?” He snapped at her, frowning she shut the radio back off. Matt looked amused for a second.   
“Let’s go meet up with your friends then, yeah?” He offered his hand out to her as she took it and began walking towards the cabin.

 

**Shiro**

Shiro punched the wall with his metal arm as it tore through the wall, not only had he lost Matt, but Pidge had slipped through his fingers, they gave up trying to contact her via radio and instead just headed for their rendezvous spot. “She slipped away on purpose.” All they could do was wait now. If she even came back. His mind was clouded with worry and regret, remembering how lovingly Matt talked about his sister. How warmly he looked on his phone whenever she would text him, and he had lost her.  
“I’ve seen that girl up close, she’s good on her feet.” Keith spoke up, Shiro turned to look at him, Keith had his arms crossed against his chest deep in thought.  
“Have a little more faith in her, if she’s not back in two hours we can go out and look for her, we will storm the camp if we have too.” He responded, it was clear how worried he was just by how they looked at each other. Moving to sit down at the table as the silence weighed heavy between them. Everything in the recent few days had happened so fast he barely had time to even had time to think, let alone sit down and talk to Keith and explain himself. Pulling flashlights from his bag he lit the cabin in blue light while they waited. Trying to pass the time with half-assed conversation.

Standing up to pace he tapped his robotic arm nervously. “It’s only been 40 minutes Shiro, we have no idea what is happening but unraveling like this won’t help you.” Moving to sit across from Keith he couldn’t help but notice how much they had changed, it felt like they had drifted apart, especially since the apocalypse started. Two hours they said, but the exhaustion and desperation had taken everything from them, how was he supposed to wait.  
“I’ve been meaning to talk to you Keith, I didn’t want you to think I abandoned you.” He started as Keith looked up at him dark eyes looked hurt for a second. “We were kidnapped by the Galra barely a week into the apocalypse, I was coming for you but as you can tell it got a little messy.” He clasped his hands together nervously, he had been feeling so guilty over this and over Matt. Running his fingers through his hair he pulled at the ends, the stress overwhelming.  
“I don’t blame you Shiro, I knew something had to be wrong when you didn’t come back, I went to the school to find you but you were already gone. That’s how we ran into Pidge and Shay, they were trying to hop on our truck because they thought we were Galran. I ended up folding a knife to her throat.” He explained leaning forward. Shiro didn’t mind seeing Keith’s eyes fill with affection for someone else. The kid had been alone for so long and was always attached at his waist, it felt good to see him grow up.  
“And Lance?” He looked amused at him as Keith looked distressed for a second.  
“I tried to rob him and Hunk knocked me unconscious.” He said simply, making Shiro laugh. “I don’t know what to feel, we’re not in normal circumstances-“ Hearing the radio turn on and Pidges voice come across the dead air ended the conversation prematurely. Keith snapped up the radio turning it on to yell at her before the radio went dead again. Tossing it hard on the couch Keith grunted in anger, practically vibrating. It was his turn to calm him down.

”Keith-“ they looked at each other before moving to sit back down. “Do you think that means she succeeded.” It was getting harder and harder to keep calm. Voices echoed from outside the cabin. Jumping up they moved away, aiming guns at the door as it slid open, Pidge’s curly hair peeked in. A breath of relief escaped as he lowered his gun.  
“Guys?” They all relaxed back as Pidge pushed the door open. He prepared to rip into her for such a stupid move.  
“You're safe, I can’t believe you-“ His words died out when he saw him standing behind her. In just a year he had grown so much. His heart stopped as he stood there, unable to get his feet to move. Matt was wraith thin like he had always been, but now he was tall. Muscle packed into such a lithe frame. He could barely recognize his face, it had thinned out significantly, gold eyes narrowed and serious unlike before. He wanted to touch the scar that marred his right cheek, but was it the Matt he knew? The one he loved?  
“This is my brother Matt.” Pidge introduced them, Matt didn’t say anything as they stared at each other. His gold eyes were starting to glisten.  
“Shiro?” His words were so soft he barely heard him as he pushed past the others standing directly in front of him. His eyes were wide and full of shock. “It’s so good to see you.” He breathed, Shiro felt his whole mind and body screaming internally. How could he resist him? How could he remain calm and collected? He couldn’t. Grabbing him by his arms he pulled him into a hug. He felt him stiffen up in his arms before slowly melting into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. This was his Matt. Nothing had changed despite their time apart. “I’ve missed you so much.” His voice broke as he pulled back to look down at him, his regular hand traveling up to touch his cheek and hold him. He was bruised up, his body shaking from the pure adrenaline still holding him on his feet.  
“You’re alive.” He breathed as he looked into Matt’s eyes, pressing his forehead to his own. They stared at each other as Matt looked over at his arm, and picked up the metal one and pressed his face into it. Shiro felt shame burning up at What the Galran witch had done to him.  
“I’ve done so much terrible shit Takashi, I’ve fucked up so much since we’ve been separated.” His voice cracked as he tried to push away. The idea that Matt would be out of his reach again panicked him as he grabbed him and straightened up to pull him back and look at him pressing a kiss to his forehead and cheeks. Wherever he could touch without going overboard.  
“It’s okay, none of that matters anymore.” He assured his broken down boyfriend. Matt laid his head back on his shoulder as they hugged for a long minute. No, he wouldn’t let him go ever again.  
“I guess we know the nature of their relationship.” Pidge muttered dryly snapping him back to reality as he looked up at Pidge and Keith who were grinning at each other. Matt shot up at his sister's voice and turned around to look at her.  
“What was that Katie?” He turned on her, brotherly affection in his eyes as he grinned mischievously and grabbed her cheeks pulling at them. Shiro couldn’t help but smile seeing Matt acting as ridiculous as he always did.  
“So how did you guys get out, it seems impossible.” Keith broke their joking as both siblings stopped to look at him. “Ulaz helped us, he also gave us this note.” She dug into her pocket and pulled free the folded paper. Handing it over to Keith they all hovered over to look at the paper.  
Two long strings of digits were written out. “What exactly is that?” Keith asked as everyone looked Back up at each other. He could feel Matt subconsciously leaning on him, just like before.  
“Coordinates.” Both siblings said at the same time, looking at each other excitedly as they spoke together.


	20. Part two: Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vote said continue in the same story! So now that everything has been compiled together It’s time for everyone’s favorite terrible human being to get his own chapters!!!!  
> I’ll at least start this in the old format of each chapter is a POV switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone’s patience with my hiatus  
> The story is still being edited little by little but we’ve gotten this far!!

_I'm just a product of the system of catastrophe..._

  
_...And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased_

 

Lotor sat in the room as Axca thrashed against the chains pulling, next to her Narti did the same, both of them were muzzled. Their heads lolled to the side as if the decaying muscles in their bodies could barely hold up their own heads. Ezor laid on the floor with Zephid. Both of their breathing was shallow meaning he had little time to work. So much had gone wrong in so little time. In just a week, all of his generals were dead.   
“Even if there is no recognition in those dead eyes, I know that bloodthirst is in your spirit.” He stared at her as she let out small gurgling noises. Touching her chin the zombie snapped her jaw beneath the muzzle as if it would possibly manage to each him. Mindless beings. Staring into her faded white eyes he tried his best to keep their hair neat and combed, their clothes still fresh, however you could only do so much to a decaying corpse, perhaps if he could find a mortician they could be embalmed? As long as the brains were in tact logically it could work.

Hearing Ezor sputter, choking on more blood drew his attention back to the situation. Letting go of her face he rubbed his hands in his jacket and moved to release her chains. Pushing her off and on to Ezor as Axca tried to bite her through the muzzle. Carefully he unhinged the back as it fell off. The zombie lunged down, bitting in deep pulling a chunk of meat off, digging in with her claws. Lotor worked and yanked her away kicking her towards Zephid as she went immediately for the meat and bit in. Blood gushed and poured out as they choked on their last strands of life. Lotor worked quickly leaning over Axca from behind shoving the muzzle back on her mouth as she jerked but didn’t fight. Re-attaching the chain to the wall he went to work on his two generals about to turn.  
“Lotor.” He heard his mother's voice before he saw her. Turning to look over his shoulder he finished placing the muzzle on Zephid their chains weren’t on yet, but they wouldn’t be a threat if they couldn’t bite him.  
“Yes mother?” He asked impatiently as he stood up to face her. It was clear he inherited some of his mothers fanatical experiments. However he would argue that he was nowhere near as insane as she was.   
“While I told you to deal with those out by the gate, I was not expecting you to be such a disappointment twice.” She snarled at him. Lotor’s blood ran cold in annoyance. “The newest prisoner escaped, someone let them out.” Lotor crossed his arms across his chest and swept his eyes across the room.  
“Well as you can see I’ve been preoccupied with keeping my generals alive. Well undead.” He let the room fall silent save for Axca and Narti’s moaning. “I suppose you better start digging for a traitor mother.” He responded dismissively. When she didn’t speak or leave, he turned away and began working on chaining up his generals.   
“We excused your negligence at Altea because of the surprise party. Yet you spared the girl and then didn’t take her, and as a direct result your generals have all died and our gladiator was broken free from the inside.” He knew what she was suggesting, it was blasphemy but he wanted to hear her say it. Hear his own mother accuse him. “Your weakness for the girl led you to help her.” She finally said it. Lotor’s eyes narrowed.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He started in annoyance. “If it wasn’t for your obsession with the one armed slave, we would have never lost Altea to-“ Lotor felt searing pain in his skull as his mother grabbed his ponytail from behind, yanking hard to make him look at her, his neck bending awkwardly backwards.   
“Watch your manners. Not even a son of mine can get away with such disrespect.” She snarled. “This mess is yours to clean out, wipe out Altea completely and then don’t come back.” She said the words dismissively as if she wasn’t abandoning her own son.  
Rage boiled in his blood as he continued working and chaining the girls. He made sure their arms were bound down and the muzzles stayed on, keeping him safe. It would only take a few more minutes for the other two to turn, until then he had time to stew over his current situation. Abandoning his camp had always seemed enticing, but he had never been so frustrated at his mothers eagerness to shift her blame to him. Working quickly he packed a bag and took his sword. He had no problem taking any ammunition and weaponry he wanted. Especially since the word of his dismissal hadn’t spread around yet.  
When he finished he pulled a rifle across his back and stuffed a handgun in his bag. Carrying ammunition, food, water and his chained generals he let them spread out around him, bumping into each other as they dragged their feet walking.  
With them the undead would ignore him as he set out, however he wasn’t simply going to destroy Altea as they wished for him, no, that had no meaning to him. Not anymore, not when they had abandoned him so ruthlessly over their own mistakes. He was nothing but a scape goat to them, only this scape goat could easily topple his parents regime if he warned. If they were going to abandon him he had no problem turning against them too.  
No, he would take them to war over it.


	21. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most part I am updated!!!!! Time to start

Keith knew Matt was barely on his feet, they could all see it. The way he wobbled with uncertainty in each step. His arms and face were battered with fresh and healing bruises. Shiro practically held him up by his waist with the tall boys arm over his shoulder.   
He was dead weight. Yet so had Lance been when he was burned. He knew it was unfair to feel annoyed with Matt and not Lance for slowing them down. Perhaps it was jealousy from Shiro’s attentiveness?  
“What if we get into a fight?” Keith hissed as they walked as quietly as possible.   
“Don’t-“ Pidge started, cutting him off. “It’s nearly 4 am, we will go now, before the sun rises and they’re on the prowl again.” She snapped. They all held their guns poised, except Matt, who refused to take a gun from his sister and just held the bo staff. He was ballsy, he had to give him that credit.  
Keith exhaled a sigh of relief as they saw the pile of cars, their car still parked their safely. Keith motioned forward as he went to scout ahead, checking for any Zombie or Galra. Waving his hands the others stepped from the wooded side and onto the road. Quickly they tossed their bags into the back where Sendak had been held. Pidge sliding into the backseat while Shiro helped Matt into the back. He was surprised to see Shiro so affectionate as he patted the copper haired boys head before closing the door.   
Sliding into the front they all sat in heavy silence. At least he would be back soon and be able see Lance again. The thought almost disgusted him, how quickly he had given into his advances after being told they needed those feelings to survive. It made him miss Lances attention, that or maybe it was simply the fact that he saw Matt reunite with Shiro and realized how hard those two had fought to get back to each other and survived it.

They drove in silence as Matt laid his head in Pidge’s lap occasionally he would drift to sleep before rocketing back up in a panic. The first time it happened Shiro had stopped driving, but once Matt realized whatever was haunting him was leaking through he forced himself up and to stay awake.   
“What happened to you?” Pidge asked Matt as they drove, breaking the tense silence with her question.  
“I was injured when I was turned over to the Galra, falling out of a Barn-” everyone stopped to give him strange looks as he shrugged. “I tried to fight back and so did they. So after getting my ass kicked there they didn’t even hesitate to put me back in their fights.” They were all silent, Keith heard the car shift as he laid back down.   
“Why did you leave Altea?” Shiro asked him, Keith leaned on the window, watching The sun rise.   
“The Galra.” He spoke abruptly, his words short and clipped. Keith’s attentionee snapped back into place and the idea of Matt hiding something. “I decided i needed to go home. I walked for about two weeks along the highway, sleeping in cars scavenging what I could, eating what I could. I found this town it was deserted so I decided to check. I found a case of water, I was so excited and too happy that I didn’t even think that it might be a trap, they drugged the water.” Keith froze. Eyes narrowed in thought.  
“This town…” Keith interrupted. “It was like a ghost town, like everyone had disappeared and left it in one piece, well somewhat one piece?” He knew that hair, he had seen it on the day he ran into town. His blood ran cold, there was no way…  
“Yeah.” Matt leaned over back over the seat to look at him skeptically. “You’ve been there?”  
“The water it was in a cooler under the desk, I saw it. The town, it reminded me of hunting grounds so I knew to get out immediately. But I was searching for medicine for my- uh, this idiot.” He stopped before he could call Lance his boyfriend, and was that even what he was? They were clearly more than friends. “Anyway- this red haired girl with a horse, she had you on the back of it.” He changed the subject nervously, remembering now. Matt’s expression darkened at the mention of her. Something had happened.  
“You mean you saw my brother and didn’t do anything?!” Pidge leaned forward to look at her, anger boiling in her tiny frame.  
“I didn’t think much of it, and I didn’t know it was him. I had to find antibiotics for Lance and she helped me.” He gave her an apologetic shrug. She glowered.   
“Pidge it’s okay, no one could have known.” Her brother turned around and sat up holding his sister’s hand and consoled his sister.  
“We’re together now, and I won’t let us get separated ever again.” He promised her. She smiled up at him.   
“Neither will I.” She agreed. They continued their drive as Matt seemed to doze off, Keith blinked in surprise as he saw cars barricading the road. Stopping, He and Shiro exchanged glances. The Galra were here.   
“Ditch the car we need to go on foot.” Keith suggested Shiro glanced back at the Holt siblings.   
“Not with one of us so injured.” He reminded him, it had only been about 20 minutes since Matt had settled back into sleeping. Clearly in no shape to fight.  
Their chat was interrupted by a loud honk as Shiro pulled off the side of the road, nearly ten Galrans stepped out from behind the barricade, some leaning on the cars.  
“Come on out kids. We need to have a little chat.” Three stepped forward, dragging a tied up Lance and two other Alteans, tossing them on the ground.   
Keith was out of the car before any of them could stop him. 


	22. Allura

“Allura, we’re going to start the funeral…” Coran knocked on the door, his voice muffled by the wood separating them. When she didn’t respond he jiggled the handle impatiently. In the seven days since her father’s death her heart had stopped beating. She didn’t feel happy, sad, or even distressed. She just felt empty, angry and once she felt like Altea could survive she would focus on her revenge.   
“I’m not going.” She responded simply. For two days she had locked herself in her father's study, trying to organize the chaos. Who survived, what survived. How much time they had before the Galra attacked them. All of that the we more important.   
Her hands froze mid-leafing through the papers. It wasn’t more important. Her father had been her whole world after her mother died. How could she survive? Her chest felt like it was tearing apart. No. She couldn’t feel this. Taking a deep breath she reveled in the pain it caused her. Reminding her of the need to fight. Shaking her head she picked a pen up she began crossing names off their roster. More dead, more destroyed.   
“Allura-“ Coran started, trying again. Apparently he was still there.  
“I won’t.” She cut him off, slamming her hands down on the desk in annoyance. “I will not mourn the dead. We are not done, a war is about to start and when we end this whole shitty situation and I have Lotor’s head on a pike- will I mourn my father.” She snapped up from the seat picking up the papers and tossing them at the door as they scattered everywhere. A minute of silence passed and she was sure the outburst had sent Coran running, at least until she heard him respond.  
“That is not healthy.” He continued. Slowly she stood up and began walking over, grabbing them from the floor and shoving them into a messy pile. “People are going to look to you to lead them, and you can’t be shut off.” She ignored him and stepped up to open the door. Coran stood there arms crossed with a soft sympathetic look on his face. Letting him pass she moved to stare down from the window.   
Shay and Hunk worked tirelessly on the gate while the others in the city cleaned up the destroyed buildings. Hunk promised to reinforce the walls, make it so they could keep the Galra out. At least until they had to really start the fight.   
Lance was busy working on his makeshift outpost, climbing a tree, he and a few others set to make a fort or box within one of the taller trees so whoever was as guarding could see the road, the wall, and within the forest.   
“We don’t have more than 10 people and they’re all scared. We lost a lot of people including our doctor and Pidges father who was an engineer. We’re severely lacking medical supplies, aside from what our new friends gathered it’s not much. Our food rations are fine since we have the crops but how long will they last? Ammunition runs low eventually, especially during a war. We’ve got maybe two dozen guns with our new arrivals. None of the others here know how to use a knife, let alone a gun. What are we supposed to do?” She mostly talked to herself, tapping her chin as she watched them work. Coran stood next to her placing a hand on her shoulder.   
“We recruit more help. Pidge mapped out a few camps from the Galra routes. It is hard to formulate a strategy when we are stationary and they are not.” He added.   
Allura paused watching the gate. Her expression turned sour when she saw it. A black clad figure climbing over the gate dropping down and running towards her friends. Eyes wide she slammed the window, struggling to open it to warn Hunk and Shay.   
The lock had rusted as she hit it as hard as she could trying to pop it open. “Allura what’s?” He paused when he looked out the window. She couldn’t stand another death, she had to stop this. Grabbing the lamp she paused only to see another black clad figure hopping over. Without hesitation she crashed the window, glass shattering drawing everyone’s attention.   
“Intruders!” She screamed as loud as she could as they all shifted and looked around, Hunk and Shay spotted the two near them and lunged forward. Watching as Shay grabbed the mans shoulders and slammed her knee into him, slamming him on the ground.   
She could hear Coran on the radio.   
“The Galra are attacking.” He looked at Allura as they pushed out of the room. Grabbing the whip off the table.  
“Tell them to get to the armory and guard it.” Hunk responded on the radio. “Thanks Allura.” He added immediately after.   
“We don’t know what they have, but we need to get them out we need to find all of them. Especially since we don’t know what area they came from.” Allura added as Coran spoke for her. “With the others gone we’re in serious shit.” She paused for a second before snatching the radio.   
“Lance.” She called out his name. “People are breaking in what are you doing?” She yelled as silence responded. Horror filled her gut as she looked at the others “Lance!” She tried again, no response. She kept calling his name, her heart falling from her chest into her gut. 


	23. Matt

Matt’s head hurt as he sat up, well that was an understatement-everything hurt. The longer he laid in a still position the more he felt every kick, fall, and punch he had taken in the past three days. Looking around he realized the car was empty and abandoned. Pidge was no longer by him, panic overwhelmed him as he heard familiar voices not far away. Popping open the door he tried to listen in.

“Now, everyone drop your weapons.” A sinister voice started. He heard them drop their guns, peeking out just enough he watched the scene unfold. Keith Shiro and Pidge all had their hands raised as nearly 10 Galrans aimed guns at them and their three prisoners. They knew they would be returning to Altea, no wonder it had been too easy escaping.  
Cursing he leaned back as the conversation continued. “You don’t have to do this.” He heard Shiro saying as he felt around for his bo staff on the floor.

“Oh but we do, your group has been making quite a mess and an example must be made.” The voice continued. “Kill that one first.” He felt the dead chill cross his body as the gunshot rang out. Someone cried loudly, feeling the wood in his hands he tried not to panic, any one of those people could be Pidge. Leaning out he saw the Altean on the ground face first, the other one crying. Pidge stood trying to maintain a stone face, he could see her body shaking, realizing she could be next.  before looking down at the door by his feet.  
Rolling back his body cursed out silently as his joints creaked.   
“So quiet. The bravado of your group. Is it because that one wasn’t your friend? How about him-“ _don’t look, focus, focus, focus. You are not a victim here._ “Since you’re all a tough crowd, maybe we will let you decide who to execute first between the six- we’ll five of you.” He continued. “Get on your knees too.” Slowly he used his boot to pop the door open as he slid out and into the ground opposite to the side of the scene. He needed to act fast. Pulling his bo staff up he dashed into the woods staying next to the edge as he tried to move around to get close. He could see everything now as he darted in between bushes and behind trees. None of them spoke as the Galran’s shifted impatiently. “Do you need proof? Kid- yeah you.” Matt’s gold eyes went cold as he heard him speak, no way he would let Pidge be hurt.

“No wait!” Shiro started. “Don’t touch her, I’ll volunteer first-“ Matt pushed on, lining up with the blockade of cars. There was no chance to look back. He had to pray, pray that it wasn’t be Shiro or Pidge.

How cruel fate could be.

Lining up with the barricade he angled his staff and jumped out from the trees and leapt on to the hood of a car. Sliding across as he swung out, rotating his hips as he spun out to get back on his feet and slammed the staff into the guys nose before bringing it down in one fluid movement lifting the left side up as he flipped it on to his hand. The gun being dropped.  
Kicking it up he grabbed the gun and pole vaulted over the car with the staff and slid down as bullets hit the car. He successfully drew their attention from his sister and her friends.   
Leaning up he fired off two shots, dropping one of them next to Pidge as he crawled under the car. Feet hit the pavement as they jumped over looking for him.  
“Keep fighting and we will kill another person.” The man warned. Matt grit his teeth in pain as he rolled out on to the side with his friends, shooting the man constantly threatening them directly between the eyes. Sliding up he shot the next one holding a gun on Shiro as both Keith and Shiro lunged for the two fallen guns.

The tides turned easily as Pidge ran to Matt who still laid on the ground. He was pushing himself too much. Fighting too much. Shiro and Keith worked to dispatch the rest of the Galrans and began moving the cars off the street.   
Once the cars were moved Keith ran for the dark skinned boy to check it he was okay. Pidge sat next to him never leaving his side as Matt pushed himself up and held his head in his hands. He was so tired. His body at its limit.  
“Let’s get inside.” Shiro rounded up their group, hovering over all 5 of them. The altean who had been shot laid face down, no one said anything about it as Shiro picked up Matt. Wrapping an arm around his waist to get him too his feet.  
“I’m sorry.” He heard Shiro mutter, pressing a small kiss against his temple, strands of copper stuck to his forehead from sweat. Helping him into the car they all sat squished together. Nearing closer to th gate, they could hear the gun shots from inside. Keith paused  when they realized no one was by the door to let them in.

“Lance can you climb?” Keith asked as the brown haired boy nodded. They moved quickly to climbing up the wall to the other side. Pidge following close behind him. 

Grabbing on to start climbing he felt Shiro pull him away. “don’t be an idiot you’re injured.” He reminded him. Keith yelled as he was inside and unlatched the gate as both of them moved to pull it open. Heading inside they didn’t waste any time heading for the gun shots. The town had been destroyed since the last time he was here, but he was still familiar with the streets.   
Pausing to see bodies littering in the street, he tried not to think of how many were Altean and how many were Galran. Just as long as they weren’t Pidge or Shiro. Slamming around the corner the found the fray of the fight by the armory. Hastily he ducked behind the wall as the others took up positions to shoot as well. Allura and Coran worked together along with a girl and boy, fighting and ducking around the yard as they protected the garage.  
Joining in the firefight, Matt twirled his bo staff as he jumped out cracking it against th skull of th Galran who hadn’t noticed him. However he recognized Allura almost immediately as she cracked the whip off on the ground lashing out at two people as they yelled and fell back, the sheriff shooting them down.

Things had changed so much.


	24. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHANGE CREATES ROUGH PATCHES.ESPECIALLY WHEN YA BF SLEEPS WITH SOMEONE ELSE.

Shiro couldn’t begin to fathom how much Matt had truly changed. It wasn’t just his body, the way he shot and killed without hesitation, his skill in fighting. It was all so foreign to see. The small Matt with big round glasses and goofy nature was gone. This world had killed him and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.   
There was too much death to be around, the toll increasing after the attack, barely 6 Alteans stood aside from their group. Hovering over Matt protectively he watched for his reactions and expressions. Inspecting this familiar yet distant entity.   
“I see the rescue mission went well.”Allura spoke up as they began trying to regain composure from the previous chaos. Matt’s eyes lit up in recognition. Amber eyes burning with a playful excitement that made his heart ache.   
“Allura it’s so good to see you!” He jumped towards him, grabbing her hands in excitement “As beautiful as ever-” without thinking, Shiro reached out and smacked the back of his head, sliding his hands to his collar, dragging him backwards as Allura rolled her eyes. Maybe Matt was still… well Matt.   
Matt let him pull him back, leaning on his shoulder amused, how quickly his demeanor shifted into something so much more familiar. “Knock it off.” He reprimanded him, Matt shot him a mischievous look as he held him up, his boyfriend was still injured no matter how hard he tried to hide it.   
“How do you feel?” Pidge stopped up to her, the softness in her voice distracted him. Allura looked down at her and crossed her arms.   
“We have a war to plan.” She ignored her and looked over to see Hunk and Shay joined the group.   
“Leaving Altea is probably the first step.” Matt commented as Allura’s face twisted in disgust.  
“No.” She practically snarled.   
“We need to disappear off the radar, sitting here is like being a giant target.” Matt argued with her, his gold eyes narrowing, there he was again, the new Matt. “I evaded the Galra for nearly six months remember?” He reminded them all.   
“He has a point.” Keith agreed, Allura looked at them all, clearly betrayed.   
“How could we leave here? Tell these people to pack up their things and walk into danger?” She reminded them, Shiro listened to the exchange quietly.  
“Then let them stay, I don’t care, but How much do you want to stop the Galra? We’re all making sacrifices Allura. We need fighters right now.” Matt stood up straight, limping towards her as they all quieted down. Pidge leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to the mop of curls standing in front of her.   
“We can come back, we’re just temporarily relocating. When we win we can come back and rebuild the city.” She gave her a small empathetic smile. Allura looked torn for a second, genuinely turning over Pidges words in her mind before looking around at the group.   
“As hard as it is to admit, you are right. So what do you suggest then?” Allura crossed her arms and looked to Matt.   
“We need a headcount first. I have a place I know we can go. We need a ration list, multiple travel routes.” He began pacing, thinking. Shiro watched him limp, Matt had always been highly intelligent and when they were back at college he learned never interrupt him.

“What about the coordinates?” Keith prompted them, Pidge dug into her pocket for the paper.   
“Our priority is disappearing off the radar, then the coordinates and building up our plan of attack.” He looked to Shiro and Allura waiting for one of them to speak up.  
“So we find a base and we plan a war.” Shiro nodded once. “For now you need rest.” He reminded him gently. As if Matt just then realized how tired he was he nodded.   
“Take one of the empty rooms in house we’re at.” Keith nodded back as Shiro held Matt up again and followed them towards the house the five of them had been staying in.  
Leaving Matt in an empty room he left to find clothes for both of them. All he wore was a torn shirt and Matt’s clothes had become nothing but rags. Walking back in he found Matt against the wall, the quilt from the bed pulled off and wrapped around him. His clothes were thrown across the room as he set new ones of the bed.  
“Matt?” He prompted him. Matt looked as if he was about to pass out, but still opened his eyes to look at him.   
Dragging him up and onto the bed Matt looked stressed for a second. As if he was remembering something.   
“All I can think about is the ranch…” the words were obviously not meant for him since they didn’t make sense. “You know I never stopped loving you. Ever.” He looked up at him, obviously stressed. “I dreamt so often about the past, about you.” He shifted uneasily as he sat next to Matt on the edge of the bed while Matt laid there.  
“I dreamt about you too.” He responded as Matt reached out and grabbed his hand thin, long fingers entertained with his. “What happened to the others?” He asked him, Matt responded slowly the exhaustion was fully hitting him.   
“I was with Te-osh and the others for a few weeks, we did everything we could to disrupt the Galra, bombing their camps, disrupting their trucks, freeing the prisoners, and stealing their food. Eventually after some time of it we stumbled on to Altea. It felt too perfect to be real, but when we realized that they were under Galra control and had no intention of fighting back we knew staying was a risk, I mean what would happen if they came up short on a tithe? I didn’t wait to become a tithe offering.” He explained. Shiro looked concerned as he held his hand tightly, Matt tugged at him, testing his resolve. “Te-Osh was bit, it had just been the two of us for so long that losing her I had no drive. So I tried to go home but I got picked up by the girls at the ranch. I was alone for so long, just walking. Thinking about Pidge. About her and you.” Shiro laid back next to him Matt shied away as he stayed firmly wrapped in his blanket. Shiro pressed a kiss to his nose. “I thought for an instant out there that I could be happy, it was a lie. It always is.” He finished, clearly more happened but he could sense his refusal. Matt pulled his arms free and carefully he placed both hands on his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him softly, pulling back Shiro looked surprised. “Haggard made a Ghoul bite me and take my arm.” he paused before continuing. “However knowing you escaped and were alive, It what made being trapped tolerable.” He felt Matt trace the scar across his face, gentle touches as he explored just how much his face had changed. They were wrapped up in their own bubble. Still trying to fully comprehend how they laid next to each other after being separated for so long. Luck was on their side it seemed.  
“Takashi…” he breathed his name, wrapping his arms around him again. “I love you, I don’t deserve you.” He added weakly, his heart thudding hard as Shiro’s arms tightened around him so tightly he was practically breaking his back.   
“I love you too Matthew. And I won’t let anyone separate us again, okay?” He whispered in his ear. “Now you've been through hell, everyone can see it, so we need you to sleep.” He reminded him. They curled up next to each other. Tracing the outline of their faces; their lips, eyelids, scars, jaws and cheekbones. Memorizing all the lines on each other’s faces. Shiro rubbed small circles on his shoulders just how he did when they were in college. Letting it lull him into sleep.


	25. Lance

Sitting up in the watchtower, Lance tried not to think about how useless he felt. First his arm, and then getting ganged up on by the Galra. His actions had cost people their lives. In the midst of a war he had slipped up and people died. How was he supposed to live with that? Adjusting the way he held his rifle, he peered through the scope to check for Galra. The sun slowly beginning to descend leaving the sky around them the color of cat puke. He tried not to think about the war they started. They would need to leave, and then start to figure out those coordinates, but he sympathized with Allura, how could he ask the people to upheave their lives after living in safety for so long?

Leaves rustled underneath him as he shifted around towards the wall behind him. He could see familiar black hair and red coat bobbing though the trees. Relaxing a little he listened for a knock below, waiting to unlatch the door so Keith could push it open. Watching Keith climb up the stairs and pushing the door open his balanced a plastic bag between his teeth while he climbed in.   
“Coran sent me up with food.” He explained, his words muffled from the bag as Lance looked down, lowering his gun. He just nodded and looked back out, watching the wall.  
“Allura also mentioned, about your family…” he mentioned offhandedly as Lance didn’t respond. Bristling uncomfortably. Of course Keith would bring up his other failure. His family.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He snapped st him. His family had never made it to Altea, there was no telling if his mother or siblings were alive.  
“We could go to your home. Just the two of us, take the trip and check.” He offered, opening the bag he pulled out a small container of soup and spoon handing it to him.  
“I don’t need your pity.” He tried not to think about how Keith looked when he saw him jumping out of the car to save him. He hated himself for being so weak in that moment. He didn’t want to think about any of it. Pushing the bowl away he slid back against the railing slowly dropping down his face in his hands. “Besides it’s been over six months. I failed them. Just like I failed these people here.” There he said it.

Pausing, he waited to hear Keith mock him, to say anything. After a minute of silence he looked up, Keith leaned on the railing not speaking for a long moment. “So that’s what is bothering you? Lance you haven’t failed anyone.” He tried to be sympathetic. Lance didn’t respond as he continued anyways. “You saved my life back in the base.” He reminded him, Lance blanched, it felt like so long ago, so much so that he had forgotten about it. Yet Keith hadn’t. “Even in the worst case scenario, know that you’re not alone.” He spoke quietly, finally looking down at him. Lance felt his face turn red and looked back down. Resting his elbows on his knees he leaned on his hand. Forcing back any tears that came from thinking about his family.  
He felt Keith touch his shoulder, looking over to see the boy bending down next to him.  
“You got Shiro back, but what about me? My family is dead or missing, I’ve got nothing.” He felt the pity party welling up in him. Damn Keith, making him feel so miserable. This was Keith’s fault right?  
“Wasn’t it you just earlier saying that needing people that keeps you alive?” He prompted him. Lance looked over at him, glaring.  
“Don’t mock me.” He snapped at him. Keith snickered in response, his hand still on his shoulder, looking over at him he leaned forward pulling him by the neck close to him and pressing a kiss softy. Lance kissed him back, surprised at how forward Keith was being.  
“You have Pidge, you have Hunk, You have Shay, You have Shiro.” He comforted him, kissing him once more. “and more importantly, me.” He added. Keith shifted to sit next to him, an arm around his shoulder. Both of the basking in the small comfort it brought.  
“What happened to Mister feelings-are-a-luxury.” He couldn’t help but tease him as Keith didn’t respond for a second and shoved him off.  
“I’m giving it a shot.” He responded, standing back up to look around he picked the gun off the floor. “Eat up, I’ll take over for a little bit.” Lance didn’t say anything as he pulled the container back to him. Popping the lid off he began eating without complaint.  
Finishing eating in silence Keith constantly stood on guard as Lance set the bowl down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  
“What do you think is going to happen?” He asked him, Keith was silent for a long minute.  
“Hopefully we end the Galra and we find a place that’s peaceful.” Lance opened his eyes and pulled himself up. Standing next to him he leaned on the railing, watching the surroundings spread out around them.  
“We’ll stick together too. All of us.” He added. Keith looked over at him and smiled.  
“Yeah.” He agreed. Bumping his arm playfully they went back to standing watch. “You know, for being insufferable sometimes, you’re not so bad.” He added looking down at his rolled up sleeve. His bandage had been changed just before he came up here. The wound still open and sensitive but it slowly healed over.  
“Speak for yourself.” Keith rolled his eyes as he touched his arm where it was injured. “You’re not allowed to die out there.” Soft fingers grazed over the gauze, it made his hair stand on end.  
“Neither are you.”


	26. Lotor

In truth his alliances were few and far in between. He liked to play the sides that won, and right now his side was camping with four zombies that used to be his friends. He could go to Altea and take it down like his mother asked, but she had made it clear he wasn’t welcome back anymore. As if all of this was his fault and not her obsessions fault.  
No, they betrayed him, after he tirelessly followed their orders they shunned him for their own mistakes. His generals moans distracted him as they clinked against their chains lazily. He had tied them to the trees around in different areas before setting up a camp.  
He could go find the rebel assholes that constantly jumped in his way, feed them information until his parents downfall. And then slowly rise up and take over.  
Digging through his bag he rationed out enough preserved food to feed himself for the night. He knew he should douse the fire, but the moaning from the girls would keep him safe since they surrounded him. It was going to be a long night, but at this point it didn’t really seem to bug him.  
This was perhaps the first time in his life his parents were not breathing down his neck. Before the world fell his father had been a up and coming politician, powerful in all of the wrong places. It didn’t surprise Lotor that the minute the world fell apart the ones around them flocked to his father and naturally they were taken advantage of.  
Even in the past he had been a borderline disappointment to both his parents. His mother a famous scientist, initially she had been one of the few in the CDC working to quarantine and eradicate the virus. He was pretty sure that the work had driven her mad because when she returned to them after months of working in isolation with the others, they were all dead and she was... different.  
Lotor however, chose to follow his own path, refusing to work in politics or sciences. His parents had made life painfully cushioned for him. Up until he was 18 years old he barely had any aspiration. Until he met the girls. Axca, Ezor, Zethrid, And Narti. Meeting them provided him with a purpose and that was when he enlisted into the military with them. Only to return 8 years later to find the world crumbling and his parents unrelenting madness.

Staring up at the darkened sky he felt more calm here, despite being alone he felt more at home than he had ever felt with the Galra. This was a war brewing and something struck him as odd about the group that had constantly one upped them. They were just kids, but those kids were definitely unique.  
Siding with them would not matter, Allura always gave him hateful glares. Yet the ones she gave him after he executed her father were a whole different breed. There was an undercurrent of murder within her eyes.

Rolling on his side he watched the flames slowly beginning to smoother from the ashes. There was still so much he was unsure of, especially how to go about things now.

 

~.~.~

Lotor had this sneaking suspicion he as being followed, and not by the four zombies leashed to him. After a few days of traveling he stopped to search the remains of an abandoned neighborhood. His rations were low and food was a necessity. As he tied the girls to the front porch he couldn’t shake the gut feeling that he wasn’t alone just as he looked as beginning to scavenge the houses. It wasn’t until the second house did he confirm he feeling. The soft steps, the shadows in his peripheral. Hand on his sword he walked quietly, stepping into the house he began searching, picking up old cans and bags of dried noodles. It didn’t matter if it was expired. Carefully checking each room for roaming zombies when it was clear he made a plan. Instead of leaving immediately he climbed up the stairs to the cleanest bedroom and sat down on the bed. Opening the windows he made a wide display of yawning and laying on the bed before rolling off to the opposing side.  
Crouching he stepped lightly out of the way of the view and slid behind the door, waiting. He wasn’t sure how long it took, minutes maybe an hour but finally he heard the floorboards creak with the smallest amount of pressure as someone walked slowly. This wasn’t someone stupid, no not in the slightest.

Waiting patiently he saw from the hinge of the door someone step into the room. Carefully he pushed the door shut standing in front he looked at his stalker.  
“Well, well, Well, what do we have here.” He tsked as the person pulled their hood further over their head and turned around, drawing a gun on him. Lotor responded in kind, pulling his own gun free. They stared at each other for a long moment, waiting for the other to make the first move.   
He recognized those eyes. His mouth was covered by a purple bandana, his black jacket zipped up as they stayed in their stand off.  
“Mother and father are sending assassins already? Their lack of faith is outstanding.” He rolled his eyes. Yet the person looked amused, as if their suspicions were confirmed.   
“We will not let you target Altea.” His muffled voice came out as Lotor’s face forced a smug grin.  
“Look at the little rats coming out to play while the cats away.” He chuckled, twisting his gun back he slid it into its holster. “I have no interest in Altea. Not yet anyways.” He moved to sit, never taking his eyes off the gun. “If you know my mission then you probably know the second half of the order. The exile.” He pointed out, crossing his arms. “Why would I work to benefit the people who tossed me aside?” He prompted him. Eyes narrowed further, as he moved to place both hands on his gun, he wasn’t some idiot for sure.   
“Prove it.” Lotor rolled his eyes. Of course.  
“Take me to your little rebel group first.” They both flared at each other as he slowly lowered his gun. They didn’t speak and the stalker moved fast striking quickly as his foot came forward. There was no time to feel pain as he blacked out immediately.


	27. Matt

Hair tickled the tip of Matt’s nose as he swatted at his face, his mind to groggy to realize that someone was still holding him. Squinting he tried opening his eyes, Matt felt his heart stop. Shiro was in front of him. White hair in his face. No this wasn’t real, he had woken up like this too many times.   
Whenever Florona had slept with him he had always thought it was Shiro until he opened his eyes. How was this any different? God he must be losing his mind. Closing his eyes he pressed his fingers against his eyelids, unable to fight back the tears threatening to consume him, Waiting a few moments for the thoughts to clear. His whole body was stiff, just how long had he been sleeping? Why did everything feel so awful. Straightening out to pull away he felt the person next to him stir. Rolling over away from him. His body hurt so much.   
“Flor-“ he started but was cut off   
“Matt?” A groggy Shiro responded making Matt’s breathing stop. Ember eyes opened and looked at him through thin fingers, staring with sleepy disbelief as he felt him pull his hands off his eyes. Matt held his breath as he watched him sit utterly still. In the past Matt had been cranky to wake up, motivated by the smell of coffee, so cranky in fact that he was an absolute nightmare. Shiro had known this.  
This was real? Looking up at Shiro who looked concerned as watery tears escaping just out of the corner and rolling down across his temple. “I thought I was hallucinating.” He admitted. His mind clearing as if water was being thrown on him. Shiro reached out to wipe the straggling tears.   
“I did too. It’s true though, we’re here. And as comfortable as it is to lay here, unfortunately we’ve got work to do.” He reminded him, Matt sat up, pushing his hair from his face as he leaned on Shiro. He almost called Shiro Florona...

Guilt ate at him as Shiro didn’t hesitate to hold on to him. “Are you sure you’re up for this? It’s going to be messy.” Shiro warned, Matt shook his head and got up, his mistakes motivating him to pull away. His body was still sore but nothing like what it had been before.  
“There’s no time for rest anymore. We’ve got to get to that ranch.” Finding new clothes laid out for him, Matt slid on his pants and laced up the wire, his shirt had been torn up and destroyed so they supplied him with a teal colored t-shirt and a black poncho. The collar was stiff as he buttoned it up. The cape made him feel comfortable, as they Walking down stairs they met up with Allura and the others.   
“How long was I asleep for?” Matt asked hesitantly as he looked at the individual people.   
“Nearly 18 hours, but in all fairness, it seems you earned it.” Allura was bustling around, bringing him a plate of food. Matt took it, trying not to to think of how similar this place felt to being at the Ranch.   
“So this place we are going?” Pidge was next to him without realizing it, still so short but much more ecstatic than when she was a kid. Matt shifted uncomfortably.   
“It’s the Ranch that turned me over to the Galra.” He said between bites of food.  
“What?” Pidge looked surprised for a second, looking over at Shiro he tried to avoid the annoyed look he gave off. Arms crossed, across his broad chest. Definitely annoyed.   
“We have something to offer them now. Something they won’t refuse.” Matt explained quickly. He knew Florona and Luxia were not bad people, they were just in a bad situation. “We have man power and protection.” He finished as the others exchanged looks. “Pidge do you have a map?” Pidge jumped up and dashed out of the room returning with her backpack.   
“I have something better. I have my Galra map.” She explained as she unfolded it and slammed it on the table. Pushing his food away as Matt protested. Reaching for his plate.   
“The Ranch is right here.” He adjusted her coordinates. Using her pen to mark down all the places he had been with their little rebel group. “Thankfully the Galra are single purpose minded. They take the main roads, ignoring the fact that there are multiple back roads.” He explained, switching for a pen, keeping with Katie’s color coding as if it was the most natural instinct in the world, the world may have gone to shit, but what were they? Animals?   
Speaking of animals. “Do we have cows?” He turned mid-drawing to look at Allura.   
“Oh, uh- one?” She responded caught off guard.   
“Good, they will definitely help us. Allura the remaining Alteans need to start gathering and drying out seeds from all the crops.” He started taking quickly as he looked back to the map. “We have to destroy the Galra food supply, that means we need these crops burned. Harvest whatever and destroy the rest. But keep seeds for regrowth.” He looked over at Pidge as they worked together on the map.   
“Don’t you think this is a little dangerous?” Shiro questioned him. Matt felt his stomach lurch, if only he knew how much he was risking seeing Florona’s face again… yet, there was no lack of danger anymore. Like how they all saved him, well Pidge saved him.   
The memory sparked a nerve as he smiled sweetly at Shiro. “Takashi sweetie, please don’t make me bring up the fact you let my sweet baby sister run into a Galran camp by herself. Especially if we’re going to talk about danger.” Shiro’s face deadpanned as he looked over at Matt who smiled sweetly, the undercurrent of murder suffocating the room.   
“We have five civilians and the nine of us. So we should split the groups for each travel.” Shiro cleared his throat as Pidge watched him draw, pulling a sheet free. Shiro hovered over his shoulder. Apologetically placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.  
“We have three routes.” Shiro took over and began planning around them. “Pidge and Matt will take one back route. Keith and I will take another.” He started pointing at each person. “The main road will be the most difficult since we will need that route to transport all large items. Like animals, food and people. We need separate groups. Lance and Hunk will act as scouts for the larger caravan. Stay in radio communication and if any altercation comes up handle it.” He looked to Lance who looked nervous.   
“Shay, Allura, And Coran you will take the five civilians along the main route. It will be risky but things will end up better in the long run this way. We leave working a few hours of each other to ensure we all arrive when need be.” Matt paused and listened, how much of a natural leader Shiro had developed into. Easily organizing the Data both he and Pidge had spewed out.   
“So we finish doing everything we can a day before their tithe and then we set out at dawn that morning, before the sun comes out. The Galra come early afternoon for their Tithe. So we need to be off the road by then.” Shiro finished as they all listened to their roles. 


	28. Allura

With Keith, Lance, and Shiro rotating on patrol. Pidge and Matt working to finalize their plans, Allura was left with the dirty work. Hunk found a large truck they could put the animals on, working hard to get it up and running. Meanwhile the civilians boxed up the last of their harvests, Coran began burning the crops and Allura began carting their ammunition and guns into the truck.   
She spent the day before they left her in her mother’s garden. The flowers were all she had left of her family and now she would leave them too. Yet how could she? Would anything survive if they came back? The thought brought some pain to her chest. It surprisingly comforted her, yet also fueled her hatred and need for revenge.   
“I think they like me.” Hearing a soft giggle Allura turned to see the mice scampering around her. How had she forgotten about her mice?! A small weak smile formed as Pidge moved to sit next to her, the four mice sniffing at her pockets eagerly. The girl had snuck up on her, taking her by surprise. 

“They’re looking for food.” She said lamely, watching as their noses twitched digging into the pocket on her jacket.   
“Matt is taking down some of the solar panels we can use them later. I thought I would come check on you.” She offered as she picked up the tiniest mouse and pet it’s small head.   
“How kind.” He words came out more clipped than she intended, but it didn’t seem to phase the girl.   
“I know how it feels.” She began, smiling as she pulled on one of the mouse's tail making it squeal and nip at her finger playfully. “I was trapped in my house for weeks because my mother had been bitten on her way inside carrying groceries into the house, every day I watched her, and I couldn’t do anything about it. My father and brother were away. So I had to work up the nerve and kill my mother.” Her words were very soft, it was clear this was a story she didn’t share often. She could understand why. “I didn’t have to watch my father get shot, and I am not saying that wasn’t something hard to watch, but I’ve been there in some degree.” Brown tufts of hair bounced up as she looked at her with a grin. Leaning over the smaller girl wrapped her into a gentle hug. Allura didn’t respond well to the hug, too surprised.   
“This world takes too much.” She found herself saying into her shoulder. Pidge never released her from her hug. “How am I supposed to live with this?”  
“What do you imagine your father would say?” She asked her, leaning back to adjust her glasses. Allura recoiled at the thought, Coran had been saying something similar. “I imagine my mom would have thanked me.” She leaned over to pick up a flower, and then another, and another. Slowly weaving them together. Allura didn’t respond, looking down at the mice who crawled into her lap now that Pidge was distracted. “She would have never willingly hurt me, and stopping her before she could unwillingly hurt me was what she would have wanted. I know that in my heart.” She paused to pick a few more flowers. “My father, even though I missed him, I know he would have forgiven me, and he would have been proud.” She finished making the string of flowers, clasping them together she set it on her head, her face close to hers, a mischievous grin that mirrored her brothers on her face. “What do you think your dad would feel?” She asked.   
Allura paused for a long moment. “He hated the Galra, I think he would not want his death to be in vain.” She thought, genuinely reflecting. Trying not to think of her last words with her father, would he have blamed her? Deep down she knew he wouldn’t, but it didn’t stop her from blaming herself.   
“Thanks Pidge.” She tried to be more sincere, however flawed it came out, touching the flower chain on her head she watched as Pidge stood up, dusting off her clothes and waving at each individual mouse.   
“No problem, Allura.” She nodded before leaving her alone with her mice and her thoughts.


	29. Keith

It was a stretch for everyone to hurry and prepare to leave. Between Lance, Hunk and himself, they guarded the walls as best as they could, trying hard to focus on protection as not the small kisses Lance would give him between their shifts. When Hunk took over at night, he would go find Lance and they would curl up together in on of the many abandoned rooms.

  
“Did you mean it?” Lance asked him as they sat on Keith’s bed. Keith had been cleaning the guns they would take in just a little over a day. Lance laid on his stomach next to him, leaning his chin on his hands as he flipped through one of the books in the strangers house they were living in.  
“What?” Keith paused to look over at Lance who stared at the page intently. They hadn’t spoken too much, just quietly trying to enjoy the comforting air between them.  
“We could go look for my family.” He turned to look over at him. Keith froze, of course he had meant it, yet that wasn’t necessarily what he was expecting him to bring up. Setting the gun down he leaned back to lay next to him, looking up at him from their opposite positions.   
“Yes.” He responded simply. He watched a strange string of emotions cross his face. Touching the newly healing scar that wrapped around his forearm thin fingers traced along with it as it crossed paths and twisted up his arm.   
“After we finish this, I want to go look for them.” His words were final, but his tone wasn’t, as if he was nervous at the idea alone.  
“Then we will go. Once we defeat the Galra. I’m sure the others will understand.” His fingers prodded at wrist where the marks ended, then the palm of his hand before lacing their fingers together. Lance gave him a grateful smile and leaned his head back.   
“Tomorrow we finish preparing, things will only get more dangerous from here on out, this could be the last night we get to spend peacefully like this.” Lance added sitting himself up on his knees to look down at Keith with a serious stare.   
“Maybe. Maybe not. We’re only splitting up for a day at most.” He reminded him. The plan was to separate, and they had jobs to do after all.  
“Yeah that’s if things go well-” he paused for an instant, keith shot him an annoyed look before opening his mouth to protest, however Lance cut him off and continued. “And it’s not simply only about you. We’re going to be separated from Pidge and Allura too, everyone is going to be apart. What if one team doesn’t make it?” He finished his throughly, staring over at him with obvious worry. Keith wasn’t sure how to respond, instead he just stayed silent. He had no words to offer that would comfort him, he couldn’t promise the plan would go well, so instead he just reached up and pulled Lance back to lay with him.  
“So then we make the most of the time we have now, just in case.” He offered, dark eyes glinting with amusement at the surprise on Lance’s face. For someone so full of sass and confident, it gave him some sadistic pleasure catching him completely off guard.   
“Wipe that smug expression off your face, I don’t know what you’re thinking but I can tell i don’t like it.” His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He gave him a innocent look, reaching out the grab his face and press a small kiss on his cheek.   
“Sometimes I wish I left you unconscious in the goddamn army base.” He responded as he felt Lance circle arms around his waist, scooting in comfortably.   
“Liar.” He snickered at the thought. How long ago that seemed.

~.~.~

Packing up to leave Keith tried not to let Lance be a distraction in his mind. They had a job to do. He and Shiro were a necessity in protecting Matt and Pidge should things go wrong on their arrival. It was still dark outside when he and Lance shuffled out together. Groggy from their two hours of sleep. The mission still making it hard for them to relax even a little.   
“Keith and I will head out just after Matt and Pidge leave.” Shiro started as they all gathered around to listen to him. “At two hours past Hunk and Lance will leave to clear the way and make sure no Galra are using the main road so early. The radio distance we have before we lose channel security is 500 yards which means it will be easy to lose signal.” He briefed them as he felt Lance reach over and grab his hand. Holding it tightly. “If you are not in range the whole time immediately turn around” he nodded to Hunk. “Allura if you get too behind or something happens you have to notify them. Always have your radio prepared.” He reminded them. “The Galra are cocky and right now the goal isn’t fighting it’s safely moving without being noticed. Avoid confrontation if possible.” They looked around at each other. Pidge and Matt huddled close, his arm around his sister’s shoulders lazily.   
“Pidge, Matt you’ve got ten minutes of preparation.” He warned them as both Holt siblings turned to each other packing up their car.   
“Keith we have 40. Keep track of time everyone.” He warned. Turning to look at Lance, he reached out to kiss his cheek.   
“Get a room you two!” Pidge yelled from across the car making Keith shoot her an evil glare as her brother swatted at her for teasing them. Wrapping his arm around her neck into a choke hold as she struggled.  
Minutes passed as they finally settled the scene they were causing, preparing to leave. In just a few minutes it would be his turn. Shiro stepped up to him to after they left, watching Matt and Pidge pull out of the gate.   
“Everything will be fine.” For a second Keith wasn’t sure if he was assuring Keith or himself. They moved away from the others to pack up their car with supplies unable to be carried with the larger caravan. Their time passed quickly as they stood at their car waiting.   
“Remember what we talked about?” He heard Lance speaking as he focused on putting the weapons in the front of the car with he and Shiro.  
“What?” Keith paused surprised as Lance gave him a swift peck on the lips. Lance had l stepped up to him, hands in his pockets looking more anxious than before.  
“You’re not allowed to die.” He reminded him. Thoughtfully He unlatched the knife from the back of his belt. Setting it in his hands.   
“This is the knife my father gave me, it was my mothers for a time. It’s all I have left of them so you’re not allowed to die either because when we reunite later tonight, you’ll have to give this back.”   
“Why can’t you just be a normal boyfriend and give me like a letterman jacket or class ring?” Lance held the knife in a tight grip making Keith snort.   
“Boyfriend?” He saw Lance panic spread across his face and immediately felt guilty for teasing him. It was just too easy.   
“Yes, you idiot.” He returned fire, drawing his hands to his hips in annoyance.   
“Fine, fine.” Keith agreed turning to get into the car. Leaving Lance standing there with his knife. Looking over at Shiro, he raised an eyebrow at Keith.   
“Oh shut up, you and Matt are so much worse.” He huffed, crossing his arms. Watching Altea fade in the side mirror of the car.


	30. Lance

Lance knew he needed to focus. Their hour passed by quickly as Hunk and Lance tested their distance with the radios, seeing just how far their limit was in between Altea alone. Allura was silent aside from when she directed the Alteans around in how to pack their truck.  
Latching Keith’s knife to his belt he finished their preparations. With their watches beeping. It was time to go. Sliding into the car with Hunk Lance held the wheel, his hands were clenched tightly on the wheel. Yet despite how nervous he was he felt somewhat relieved to finally be driving again. ‘ _Clench the wheel like you’re holding a baby bird, strong enough to keep it in your grasp but gentle enough not to kill it.’_ His mother had taught him to drive. Starting on a rust bucket with stick. Driving calmed his nerves. Made him think of home. Snapping out of it he went back to testing the radio with Coran as they worked to prepare before taking off.  
Hunk checked in periodically as they drove, testing their limit and range the trip had run seemingly smooth as they made it an hour into the trip. He knew they should be looking for a side road that brought them into one of the smaller state roads, but before they had a chance to turn their radio beeped. Drawing their attention.   
“Guys.” Allura’s voice came in through broken static earlier than their usual exchange every ten or so minutes. “One of the cars...” She finished as Lance slowed to a stop. Fuck.  
“Can you make it to us?” Lance asked waiting for a reply Hunk folded up the map. Seconds passed before Coran responded for her.  
“Not likely.” Groaning Lance turned around as they drove back to find one of the two trucks smoking from the engine. Hunk was out in an instant, jumping towards the car as Shay motioned him over.  
Stepping out they paused looking to Allura who looked distressed.  
“What happened?” He prompted them.  
“The truck started sputtering and breaking down.” Allura responded as the five other civilians gathered around with them.  
“Hunk is a mechanic, he will get it up and running in no time.” He assured them. Pulling his gun free from his car they waited patiently, Lance occasionally moving around the cars to patrol the wooded area around the interstate. After some time, Hunk finally returned to them.   
“I found the problem.” Hunk stepped towards him, wiping the grease from his hands on his yellow shirt. “Someone put light bulb glass in the gas tank. The car is basically useless, it’s just going to potentially explode.” He explained.  
“Who would put glass in the tank?” Lance looked over at the Alteans as they all shifted nervously. A chorus of ‘not me’ ringing out.  
“It could be anyone of you guys.” One responded defensively. “I’d put my money on Allura-“ Allura blanched at the accusation.  
“Pardon?” Her hand went to her chest in surprise.  
“Well you are the reason nearly everyone died and you also refused to leave before.” A small chorus of agreements piped out of the others, they were all acting like sheep. Lance had a feeling their ringleader knew this.  
“Pointing fingers isn’t going to help anyone.” Hunk interrupted, trying to calm the situation down. Both hands out he tried to reassure each person, however it was to far escalated for that. Leaning back Lance chose to let this unfold before doing anything.   
“Maybe it is one of you using Allura as a scapegoat for your crimes.” Shay spoke up in defense. “Allura has put her life on the line for her city, what have you done?” She asked her arms crossed over her chest, her back straightening up in an intimidating manner. Okay now it  as getting too far. He needed to step in.  
“You can’t be serious.” Lance groaned as he looked to Allura who’s eyes went dark.  
“How about we settle it this way.” She responded unfurling her whip as it cracked against the pavement. All five of them ducked back away from her weapon.   
“I did not and would not sabotage this trip. So unless one of you comes forward I will leave you all at the mercy of the Galra.” She snapped as Coran grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
“Allura.” He reprimanded her. Lance looked over to Hunk. The softy of the group was too busy looking stressed at the situation, his mediating doing nothing. Something had to give.  
“It doesn’t matter check the other truck for glass and if we need to empty the tank then we will refill it with what remains.” Lance told him as Hunk nodded and ducked off leaving Shay glaring at them.  
“ All five of you will split up. Two of you with Lance, three of you will stay with me. If anyone protests, I’ll drop them out.” She straightened up, returning to her leader-diplomat mask. “And when we find out who put the glass in the tank, I will personally handle the situation.” She added as they moved to work, gathering what they could shove into their remaining cars.  
Torching the last of the supplies they left they set out to catch up from their detour. Looking back at the flames he paused when his vision blurred, The car behind them and everyone in it seemed to cast a shadow of themselves, hovering behind them meanicingly. Wiping his eyes he looked back to see everyone was normal. Glancing a hunk everything seemed fine, yet it didn’t matter. His blood had run cold already. His mother was superstitious and in return had embedded that into him. 

He could chalk it up to the gasoline from the flames, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had just witnessed a bad omen, an omen for death.  


	31. Lotor

Lotor woke up to a blistering headache as he grunted uncomfortably his wrists were bound behind his back, his weapons were gone and they wrapped his face with a cloth to keep him from seeing.   
“So, you claim to be working against your parents?” A familiar voice spoke to him. “How can we trust you?” They pushed, he tugged at the restraints, just plastic zip ties. They were a nuisance to break out of when it was your arms behind your back.  
“I can give you numbers, routes, teams, plans.” He started. He knew they noticed him tugging because they steadied two hands on his shoulders before pain exploded across his face. His head spun even in the blackness.  
“Spill some, once we validate your claim we will think of trusting you.” He heard them spit out, nudging him with their boot as Lotor struggled to sit up right. How could he think after such a violent punch.   
“Ulaz and Regris... They’re two spies my mother is aware of. She’s letting them move about in curiosity but with the turn of events she will probably start using them to weed out rats and kill them.” He choked the words out, trying to focus. “It’s best to remove those two at the earliest possible convenience.” He started. “As well as abandoning your bases in Olkarion. They’ve figured out that it’s your main headquarters, they’ve been planning an attack in secret. My generals and I were to be the ones to carry it out, yet that was much earlier when...” When What? When his girls were still alive and he still existed in his parents favors. “When they weren’t tossing me to the side.” He finished, leaning his head back on the wall behind him, hoping the vertigo would end. “Thace was a surprise though, they have no idea you have defected. Now, I won’t be saying anymore until you believe me and these conditions can be lifted.” He pulled at the restraints on his wrists to prove a point. Hearing their cursing he listened as a door slammed shut and left him alone.

~.~.~

He learned to tell days were passing by how often they threw food at him. When they finally untied his wrists and left him in what seemed like a basement of a house. Pulling the blindfold free he paused when he saw Thace hovering above him. His expression was uncaring and completely empty his features rugged and his fair overgrown, fluffing out around his ears. Picking up the food, Lotor inspected it. Only taking his eyes of Thace every few seconds to test the food, slowly eating it.   
“I knew it was you when you caught me, you were always mother's favorite spymaster.” He responded between bites of food. “I thought she sent an assassin at first glance.” He admitted, surprised at how chatty he was feeling. “What happened to my girls? They’ll be a little miffed if you left them tired up.” He asked, thinking back on it, fully imaging the earful Ezor would have given him. She was the most emotional one of the group.  
“We did not think to bring your zombies.” He responded dully. Lotor couldn’t help but hear the emphasis he put on calling the Zombies. Regardless of what they had become, they earned the respect they got.  
“If all possible I’d like to get them, they’ve done such a good job of protecting me in life and other instances.” He spoke the words nonchalantly, he was not happy about the four of them left out in the wilderness. It could decay their skin more.  
“You’re unnervingly calm.” Was all he said in return.   
“I learned to play to win, I had no alliance to them other than blood. Why do their dirty work?” He shrugged, in truth he had experienced much worse than his parents betrayal. He would survive, it was that simple.   
“If you’re information proves true, we will consider trusting you, for now you are nothing to us other than a potential p.o.w” He finished, leaving him there in the dark to finish his food.   
“Delightful.” He spoke sarcastically to himself. 


End file.
